The Price of a Virginity
by lovelies88
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, gadis sembilan belas tahun yang menjual keperawanannya pada situs online karena keadaan dan ditemukan oleh pasangan Kris dan Luhan yang berharap dapat mengubah perilaku buruk seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanbaek, Krislu. GS. Drama. A remake story with same tittle "The Price of a Virginity".
1. Part 1

[DISCLAIMER]

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

Remake story by _Karenina_

~

Byun Baekhyun tampak berjalan lesu melintasi koridor sekolahnya. Ini hari terakhirnya berada di _Seoul Global High School_ , tempatnya selama tiga tahun menuntut ilmu. Dalam wisuda tadi, Baekhyun diumumkan sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan nilai tertinggi dari seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Namun gadis itu tampak tak antusias dengan pencapaiannya. Bagaimana dia bisa senang, jika nilai itu tidak mampu membawanya ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Berkali-kali ia coba mengajukan beasiswa ke beberapa perguruan tinggi di negaranya, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Tak satupun dari perguruan tinggi itu menanggapi permintaannya.

Sebenarnya dia memendam keinginan untuk bisa berkuliah di Inggris. Dia yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, bermimpi bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Oxford_ atau _Cambridge,_ perguruan tinggi yang sangat bergengsi di Inggris. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun hanya berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ayahnya seorang supir taksi dan ibunya seorang pengasuh anak. Penghasilan mereka hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari mereka berempat. Ayahnya, ibunya, dia, dan adik laki-lakinya, Byun Jisung yang baru berusia delapan tahun. Ayahnya sengaja memberi nama adiknya Jisung, berharap kelak adiknya dapat memiliki nasib yang sama seperti pesepak bola terkenal asal Korea, Park Jisung. Namun sayang, kondisi perekonomian keluarga yang pas-pasan membuat Byun Jisung tidak bisa dimasukkan ke sekolah khusus sepak bola. Jisung sepertinya cukup puas dengan bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya di lahan sempit yang terletak di daerah padat dan sesak hunian keluarganya di sudut kota Seoul.

Baekhyun turun dari bis kota yang membawanya ke wilayah tempat tinggalnya. Ia tiba di rumahnya dengan wajah lesu yang membuat ibunya bertanya-tanya.

"Nak, hari ini hari kelulusanmu. Ibu yakin kau pasti mendapat nilai tertinggi dan predikat terbaik seperti biasa. Lalu kenapa kau tampak tak bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia, Bu. Aku hanya sedang lelah dan lapar." jawab Baekhyun berbohong. Tak mungkin dia berterus terang bahwa ia sedih karena tak bisa melanjutkan kuliah dengan nilai sebagus itu.

"Baiklah, setelah kau ganti bajumu cepatlah makan. Ibu membuatkan makanan keaukaanmu." tutur ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut. Heechul tau anaknya telah berbohong padanya. _Kau pasti sedih karena tak bisa berkuliah. Maafkan kami, Baekhyun. Maafkan kami yang tak mampu membiayai kuliahmu._ Batin ibunya sedih.

Baekhyun telah berganti baju dan siap di meja makan. Sebelum mengambil makanannya ia mencari Jisung, adiknya.

"Jisung kemana, Bu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Seperti biasa, setelah pulang sekolah ia langsung bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di lapangan kecil ujung jalan." jawab Heechul.

"Jisung tak lupa makan, kan Bu?"

"Tenang saja, Baek. Tadi ibu sudah memaksanya untuk makan siang dulu."

Baekhyun lega mendengarnya. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, ia tak ingin adiknya sakit gara-gara terlalu banyak bermain dan lupa makan.

Baekhyun menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Dia tak bohong soal rasa laparnya. Sejak sarapan pagi tadi hingga menjelang sore ini ia belum lagi menyentuh makanan. Apalagi setelah ini ia akan berangkat bekerja di restoran cepat saji milik teman ayahnya, Paman Shindong sebagai seorang pelayan. Heechul memandang iba anak gadisnya, yang bulan depan genap berusia sembilan belas tahun. Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan untuk meringankan beban orang tuanya. Dari menjadi pengantar koran, kurir, hingga sekarang menjadi pelayan restoran tak pernah malu ia kerjakan. Semua ini ia lakukan agar bisa memenuhi kegemarannya, membaca. Uang hasil kerjanya, ia belanjakan buku-buku dan keperluan pribadinya. Terkadang jika ia memiliki uang lebih, tak segan-segan ia memenuhi kebutuhan adiknya juga. Baekhyun tak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya demi memenuhi kebutuhan sekundernya. Kedua orang tuanya sebenarnya telah melarang Bekhyun melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, mereka tidak tega melihat putrinya harus bekerja diusia yang masih sangat muda, namun gadis itu tetap bersikeras untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan itu. Maka tak heran jika Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pintar serta menguasai lima bahasa asing. Inggris, Spanyol, Prancis, Italia, dan Jerman. Di tempat bekerjanya, ia sering ditunjuk oleh Paman Shindong untuk melayani turis-turis asing. Kepintarannya berbahasa asing membuat Paman Shindong sering memberinya bonus.

Seusai makan Baekhyun berpamitan pada ibunya untuk berangkat kerja. Saat baru keluar dari pintu rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang baru pulang bekerja.

"Kau langsung ke tempat pamanmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Hangeng, ayahnya.

"Iya, yah. Karena aku sudah lulus, aku akan bekerja penuh disana." balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kelulusanmu? pasti memilih nilai tertinggi seperti biasa, kan?"

"Namanya juga anak ayah, seperti biasa." canda Baekhyun.

"Kau hebat, nak. Nanti malam ayah akan menjemputmu." ucap Hangeng tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan ayahnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Hanggeng disambut hangat oleh istrinya, Heechul. Wanita itu selalu menyambut suaminya dengan seulas senyum. Dia tak pernah menanyakan hasil dari pekerjaan suaminya sebagai seorang supir taksi. Dia selalu menerima berapapun uang yang diberikan suaminya tanpa mengeluh. Biasanya setelah Hangeng pulang, Heechul akan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, Hangeng. Malam nanti aku harus menjaga anak keluarga Kim. Kalau kau dan Jisung akan makan, sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Sebentar lagi Jisung akan pulang dari bermain bola bersama teman-temannya." sambut Heechul hangat.

"Kau tau, Heechul. Semenjak adanya taksi online, supir taksi konvensional seperti aku semakin berkurang pendapatannya." keluh suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Barapapun hasil yang kau dapat, aku selalu mensyukurinya. Apa kau mau kopi?" tawar Heechul lembut, mencoba membesarkan hati suaminya.

Hangeng terharu mendengar penuturan istrinya. Ia sangat mencintai perempuan cantik, ibu dari dua orang anaknya ini. Tentang kedua anaknya, Hangeng sering merasa sedih. Walaupun mereka tak pernah mendapatkan materi berlimpah seperti keluarga lainnya, kedua anaknya tak pernah berkeluh kesah.

"Tidak usah nanti akan kubuat sendiri kopinya. Kau sebaiknya bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga Kim."

Sebelum berangkat, si bungsu Jisung sudah pulang. Kali ini giliran Hangeng yang menjaga dan mengurusnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Hari ini restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja sangat ramai. Ia tanpa lelah berjalan kesana kemari untuk melayani para pengunjung tersebut. Paman Shindong, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun bekerja, menyuruh gadis itu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Baekhyun tersenyum berterima kasih pada Paman Shindong untuk kemudian berlalu ke belakang restoran untuk beristirahat.

Di belakang, ia mendapati kedua rekan kerjanya yang juga sedang beristirahat tertawa terkikik sambil memandang layar ponsel yang dipegang salah satu dari mereka. Baekhyun penasaran, kemudian ia mendekat ke arah dua rekan kerjanya, Minseok dan Yizing.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Kemarilah, B. Coba kau lihat, siapa tahu kau tertarik." ucap Minseok yang memegang ponselnya.

Baekhyun hanya melihat perempuan-perempuan cantik dengan pose sensual dan pakaian yang sangat terbuka, baginya tak ada yang istimewa.

"Aku bukan lesbian dan kalian juga. Kenapa kalian begitu tertarik dengan gadis-gadis di situs ini?"

"Aduh dasar puteri perawan. Kau masih perawan, kan?" tanya Yizing, gadis sembilan belas tahun yang sudah kehilangan keperawanannya diusia lima belas tahun. Akibatnya Yizing hamil tanpa diketahui siapa ayah bayinya. Sekarang anaknya itu telah ia serahkan untuk diadopsi pasangan kaya dari Amerika.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyerahkan keperawananku pada suamiku kelak." kata Baekhyun polos. Ia tak pernah malu mengakui keperawanannya pada siapapun.

"Gambar gadis-gadis ini ada kaitannya dengan situs yang kami baca, B." Minseok menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Penasaran, Baekhyun langsung membaca artikel yang tertulis disana. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Ternyata gadis-gadis ini menawarkan keperawanannya kepada siapa saja yang mau membayar mereka dengan harga tinggi. Dan peminatnya tidak main-main. mereka biasanya berasal dari kalangan milyarder, selebriti dunia, hingga bangsawan kaya raya. Baekhyun sulit mempercayai apa yang mereka tulis. Ada seorang gadis berusia dua puluh tahun, berasal dari Korea, yang berhasil menjual keperawanannya pada bangsawan kaya raya asal Timur Tengah seharga 500 juta won.

"Mereka gadis-gadis gila." Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut pada pemiliknya, Minseok.

"Bukan gila, mereka pintar. Jika aku masih perawan, tak akan aku lewatkan kesempatan ini." ucap Minseok. Gadis dua puluh dua tahun ini kehilangan keperawannya ketika ia berusia enam belas tahun. Minseok merupakan pelayan yang paling cantik di restoran ini. Rambutnya yang pirang, kulitnya yang putih bersih, matanya yang biru dan tubuhnya yang seksi merupakan favorite pengunjung pria di restoran ini. Minseok selalu memakai seragam pelayan dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, hingga kaos merah dan celana jeans biru yang dikenakannya mampu menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Paman Shindong tak kuasa menegur Minseok karena gadis itulah primadona restoran tersebut. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Minseok bisa diajak kencan oleh para pengunjung restoran tersebut.

"Kau benar, Min. Jika dulu aku tau situs ini, tak akan aku serahkan keperawanku pada Jumyeon dan teman-temannya." geram Yizing. Waktu itu dia sedang mabuk, Jumyeon kekasihnya dan teman-temannya merenggut keperawanannya. Ia tak bisa melaporkan hal ini ke pihak kepolisian karena kemudian mereka melakukannya lagi berkali-kali. Yizing terpaksa mau melakukan tindakan bodoh itu, Jumyeon mengancam akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Setelah tau dirinya hamil, Jumyeon dan teman-temannya langsung menghilang. Terakhir ia mendengar kabar Jumyeon dan teman-temannya berada di penjara, terjerat kasus narkoba.

Melihat masalah yang menimpa teman-temannya ini, Baekhyun ingin sekali membawa keluarganya pindah dari lingkungan mereka saat ini. Ia khawatir Jisung akan terpengaruh efek buruk dari lingkungan mereka. Sejauh ini ia beruntung masih bisa menjaga dirinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Jisung?

"B, kenapa kau malah melamun? Kau tak tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak para gadis itu? Ini kesempatan yang bagus bagimu untuk membawa keluargamu ke lingkungan yang lebih baik daripada disini." cetus Yizing seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, Yi. Aku... Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita." ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"Dengan uang itu kau bisa meraih cita-citamu untuk menjadi seorang dokter." ucap Minseok cepat.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia malah melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun sedang melamun di dalam kamarnya. Tadi sepulang kerja, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Heechul dan Hangeng memaklumi sikap anaknya yang mungkin merasa lelah.

Baekhyun merenungi ucapan teman-temannya. _Haruskah aku menjual keperawanku?_ pikirnya gundah. _Tapi ini demi keluargamu, demi Jisung!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menyalakan laptopnya. Laptop ini hasil jerih payahnya selama bekerja serta sedikit bantuan dari orang tuanya. Gadis itu mulai berselancar di dunia maya hingga menemukan situs yang dimaksud, . Semakin ia membaca artikel dalam situs tersebut, semakin pula rasa ingin tahunya membludak. Merasa lelah dan mengantuk setelah satu jam dia menggali informasi dari situs tersebut, Baekhyun pun akhirnya mematikan laptopnya. Sambil mulai berbaring, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. _Apakah aku harus mengambil kesempatan ini? Tapi bila ayah dan ibu mengetahuinya apakah mereka tidak akan marah? Lagipula gadis-gadis itu cantik, rata-rata berkulit eksotis dan berambut pirang._ Ia membandingkan dirinya yang keturunan asli Korea yang berambut gelap panjang dan berkulit putih bersih. Baekhyun merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja, tidak cantik.

"Kau memiliki kecantikan sejati seorang gadis Korea, B. Di banding diriku, kulitku pucat dan tak semulus dirimu. Dan rambutku, ah andai saja aku tak pernah mengecatnya ke salon murahan itu." kata Minseok suatu ketika. "Dan kulitmu bagus, B. Aku ingin memiliki kulit sepertimu, putih, mulus, dan sehat." Baekhyun menatap Minseok tak percaya. Di matanya Minseok tak ubahnya boneka _Barbie._ Bahkan ia ingin bisa menjadi cantik dan diminati seperti Minseok.

"Kau lebih cantik, Min." protesnya waktu itu.

"Dasar gadis lugu." ejek Minseok.

"Benar sekali, Min. Gadis lugu ini tak menyadari anugrah yang telah Tuhan berikan untuknya." timpal Yizing sebal.

Baekhyun yang teringat ucapan kedua sahabatnya beberapa waktu lalu, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkah ke cermin lemari yang telah usang. Dia bercermin, memperhatikan tubuhnya, kulitnya, semuanya. _Minseok dan Yizing hanya menghibur diriku, jelas-jelas mereka lebih cantik_ , gerutunya dalam hati. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring dan berusaha untuk tidur.

~@~@~@~@~

Genap tiga bulan melalui perdebatan batin dan kebimbangan, malam ini Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kelak akan merubah nasib hidupnya dan keluarganya. Ia sudah sangat siap menanggung resiko atas apa yang akan ia lakukan. Peristiwa tertusuknya anak tetangga mereka, yang juga nyaris menimpa Jisung beberapa waktu lalu semakin membuat Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan ini.

Saat ini, ia akan melakukan perekaman melalui laptop sebagai syarat pendaftaran, selain deposit uang sepuluh ribu won sebagai syarat lainnya. Kebetulan malam ini, Jisung dan kedua orang tuanya sedang menginap di rumah neneknya. Ia tidak bisa ikut karena harus bekerja.

Sepulangnya Baekhyun dari restoran, ia mandi dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Berbeda dengan semua gadis dalam situs itu, dia berdandan sederhana dan sangat sopan. Baekhyun mengenakan blouse biru lengan panjang berbahan denim dan celana jeans warna senada dengan atasannya. Wajahnya hanya ia poles dengan make up natural. Ia tak mau terkesan murahan, walau ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan tak ubahnya seperti pelacur yang sedang menjajakan diri. Ada ironi di dalamnya, kemudian wajah keluarganya mulai berkelebat dalam benaknya. Baekhyun mencoba membesarkan hatinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah demi keluarganya.

Setelah semua syarat telah ia penuhi, kini ia hanya tinggal menekan tombol ' _submit'_ pada layar. Timbuk keraguan dalam benaknya, _haruskah aku melakukan ini? Betapa murahannya kau Baekhyun. Kau tak ubahnya seperti seorang pelacur._ Wajah ayahnya, ibunya, dan Jisung berkelebat dalam otaknya. _Aku melakukan semua ini demi mereka,_ batinnya menguatkan. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia akhirnya menekan tombol _'submit'_. Ia pasrah dan berdebar-debar menantikan apa yang akan terjadi. Tak lama kemudian sebuah _e-mail_ masuk, memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa pendaftaran profilnya sedang diproses.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun bangun, setelah semalaman ia tak dapat tidur nyenyak, dan langsung membuka laptopnya. Sebuah _e-mail_ memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia telah terdaftar dan profilnya pun sudah muncul pada laman web situs tersebut. Ia pun mengecheck profilnya. Masih tidak ada tanggapan dan sedikit pengunjung. _Mungkin karena masih baru,_ hiburnya pada diri sendiri. _Tapi bisa juga karena aku kurang cantik,_ pikir Baekhyun pesimis.

~@~@~@~@~

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Baekhyun memasang profilnya untuk menjual keperawannya. Namun, hingga saat ini belum ada tanggapan serius dari pengunjung situs tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya orang iseng yang mengajaknya kencan semalam. Baekhyun tak menanggapinya, ia ingin seseorang yang serius ingin membeli keperawanannya.

Merasa sepi peminat, Baekhyun pun pesimis. Ia tak berharap banyak dari situs tersebut. Dia sudah pasrah akan terjebak seumur hidup di tempat tinggalnya yang kunuh tersebut bersama keluarganya.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

Park Chanyeol sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, sekilas diliriknya wanita yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi _partner sex-_ nya. Wanita itu tampak kelelahan setelah semalaman Chanyeol tak membiarkan dirinya tidur untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Lelaki itu beranjak meninggalkan apartemen si wanita tanpa perlu berpamitan pada penghuninya. Chanyeol memiliki aturan main dalam menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Tak akan ada hati dan perasaan dalam hubungan yang ia jalin, semua murni untuk kesenangan dan kenikmatan semata. Semua wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya paham akan aturan main tersebut. Oleh karena itu, mereka tak pernah berharap lebih pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Pesona yang ditawarkan lelaki berdarah Korea-Inggris ini nyatanya mampu membuat para wanita dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri, walaupun hanya sebagai objek pelampiasan napsunya. Wanita manapun takkan menolak jika jika si Park muda ini sudah mengajak mereka _'bermain'_ di atas ranjang.

~@~@~@~@~

 ** _Flashback..._**

Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu pewaris Park Industries, salah satu perusahaan perkapalan terbesar di dunia. Kakeknya, yang merupakan imigran Korea, mendirikan perusahaan ini setelah ia bermigrasi ke Inggris. Perusahaan tersebut bekembang sangat pesat di bawah kepemimpinan ayah Chanyeol.

Keluarga Park adalah imigran Korea pertama yang bisa meraih kesuksesan di Inggris. Atas kesuksesannya itu, Ratu Inggris menganugrahkan gelar kebangsawanan pada kakeknya. Namun, sebuah kecelakaan pesawat tragis telah merenggut nyawa kakek, ayah dan pamannya. Park Chanyeol yang saat itu baru berusia 23 tahun harus menanggung beban untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan _Park Industries._ Di usianya yang masih muda, dia harus belajar membawahi ribuan karyawan yang menggantungkan penghidupannya pada _Park Industries._

Kakeknya hanya memiliki dua orang anak, ayahnya dan pamannya yang belum menikah hingga kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki lain ibu, Kris. Namun sayang, sikap ambisius ibu kandung Chanyeol yang ingin menjadikan keturunannya sendiri sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan tersebut, membuat putranya menanggung beban berat di usia muda. Kris yang tak ingin melihat perpecahan dalam keluarganya hanya karena berebut warisan, lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Apalagi ibu tirinya tidak akan pernah menyingkirkannya, Ia diberi jabatan sebagai Dewan Komisaris dalam perusahaan tersebut.

Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih tertarik untuk menggeluti bidang IT. Pada usia 21 tahun, lelaki tersebut sudah meraih gelar PhD di bidang IT. Namun sangat disayangkan, sang ibu memaksanya pulang untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Padahal saat itu, Chanyeol sedang berusaha mengembangkan sebuah perusahaan perangkat lunak miliknya sendiri di Silicon Valley, San Francisco, AS. Pada awalnya Chanyeol menolak. Ia merasa Kris lebih berhak atas perusahaan itu. Sejak kecil ia sering melihat Kris yang begitu antusias saat diajak ayah dan kakeknya berkeliling pabrik kapal milik mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang lebih senang berada di dalam kamar mengutak-atik komputer pribadinya.

Sikap tulus dan bijak Kris membuat seorang Park Chanyeol mau pulang ke Inggris secara terpaksa demi memenuhi permintaan ibunya.

"Kau tak boleh egois, Chanyeol. Performa perusahaan kita sedang sangat baik. Kalau kau menolak permintaan ibumu, bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga dari ribuan karyawan yang bergantung pada perusahaan kita?" tutur Kris.

"Tapi, Kris. Kaulah yang lebih berhak. Kau lebih tua dariku. Selain itu, sejak kecil kau sudah terlihat sangat mencintai perusahaan itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan aku." bantah Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum, "Tidak selalu yang lebih tua yang harus menjadi pemimpin, Chan. Justru karena aku mencintai perusahaan ini, aku ingin kau yang memimpin. Kau memiliki potensi, Chan." ucap Kris bijak.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan mau menuruti kata-kata Kris. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang ke Inggris. Tapi ingat, Ini bukan demi ibu. Ini demi kakek, ayah, dan kau, dan ribuan karyawan beserta keluarganya, dan pastinya demi nama baik Park."

~@~@~@~@~

Sembilan tahun sudah Chanyeol memimpin _Park Industries._ Dia mengangkat Kris sebagai penasihat pribadinya. Berkat kemampuannya dan kemampuan Kris yang bekerja di balik layar, perusahaan peninggalan kakek mereka berkembang semakin pesat. Di samping itu, secara diam-diam Chanyeol juga mengembangkan perusahaan IT miliknya. Dengan sepengetahuan dan dukungan Kris tentu saja dan hanya Kris yang tahu tentang perusahaan Chanyeol tersebut.

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

~@~@~@~@~

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian di _Penthouse-_ nya, Chanyeol bergegas menuju kantornya. Dia sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Hari ini, dia memiliki jadwal rapat dengan dewan direksi dan dewan komisaris. Ketika sampai di ruangannya, ia dapat bernafas lega, karena yang didapatinya hanya Kris yang duduk di tamu sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Kris selalu menjadi tameng baginya dari segala omelan dan cercaan ibunya.

" _The Iron Lady_ sudah datang?" seringai Chanyeol. Julukan yang lelaki itu sematkan pada ibunya. Pola pengasuhan ibunya yang memiliki 'tangan besi' untuk dirinya dan Kris, membuat Chanyeol menjulukinya seperti itu.

"Belum, dia sedang meninjau salah satu pabrik kita di Selatan." ucap Kris ambil tersenyum geli.

Chanyeol menghempaskan pantat di kursi kebesarannya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menghindari segala pertengkaran dengan perempuan bertangan besi tersebut.

"Kau semalam tidur di hotel atau menginap di rumah salah satu jalangmu?" ejek Kris sinis.

Chanyeol terbahak, ia tak pernah marah dengan apapun ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi dan menaruh hormat pada Kris. Satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia percaya.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku punya aturan main sendiri. Aku tak akan pernah membawa jalang-jalang itu ke tempatku. Bagiku ini hanyalah bisnis kesenangan sementara yang membawa kenikamatan pastinya, dan bukan urusan personal." ucap Chanyeol terkekeh.

Kris berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sudah ribuan kali ia dengar.

"Kau sudah 30 tahun, seharusnya kau menikah agar hidupmu stabil. Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Chan?" kata Kris tajam.

" _Well,_ sampai aku bosan, Kris. Hei, apa kabar Luhan dan anak-anak?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan keadaan ipar dan para keponakannya. Chanyeol juga sangat menyayangi keluarga Kris.

"Tentu saja mereka baik, dan Luhanku selalu menjadi perempuan yang luar biasa." ucap Kris bangga.

Chanyeol ikut senang. Luhan, istri Kris, sudah ia anggap kakak kandung perempuannya dan ia sangat menyayanginya. Terkadang Chanyeol menemukan sosok ibu pada diri Luhan yang tak bisa ia temukan pada ibu kandunya sendiri, Park Audrey.

Chanyeol dapat melihat binar cinta dalam mata kakaknya saat ia menyebut nama perempuan yang sangat ia cintai, Luhan. Chanyeol sering merasa tak percaya melihat pernikahan mereka yang sudah berumur sepuluh tahun dan telah menghadirkan tiga orang putra, namun cinta mereka semakin kuat setiap harinya.

"Kalian memang jodoh yang tertakdir dari surga." ucap Chanyeol geli.

"Dan aku pria paling beruntung bukan? Makanya menikahlah, agar kau bisa sepertiku." canda Kris.

"Mencari wanita seperti Luhan itu tidak mudah, Kris." kilah Chanyeol cepat.

"Itu karena kau tak berusaha mencarinya, Chanyeol." balas Kris tak mau kalah. Chanyeol tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan kakaknya. Ia tahu perdebatan ini akan berkepanjangan dan berakhir dirinya yang harus menerima kekalahan. Sebagai pengalihan, Chanyeol mengajak kakaknya berdiskusi topik lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan topik pernikahan atau mencari istri atau apalah itu.

Chanyeol dan Kris pun mulai serius membicarakan perkembangan perusahaan mereka. Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada Kris yang begitu pandai dalam menangani masalah-masalah di perusahaan mereka. Ia berkali-kali mendesak ibunya untuk menyerahkan kepemimpinan perusahaan kepada Kris. Namun percuma, Park Audrey tetap pada pendiriannya. Permintaan anak semata wayangnya tersebut ia tolak mentah-mentah. Park Audrey bahkan pernah mengancam akan membekukan warisan milik Kris bila Chanyeol masih bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi Kris pun terpaksa tunduk kepada ibunya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol paham jika secara hukum ibunya tidak dapat membekukan warisan milik Kris. Namun, Chanyeol juga paham akan sifat ibunya yang ambisius. Wanita itu tak akan berdiam diri. Dia bisa berbuat apa saja demi memuluskan ambisinya.

Chanyeol dan Kris terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Ibu Kris adalah seorang wanita asal Kanada yang sudah meninggalkan bayi Kris sesaat setelah melahirkan. Wanita itu menderita kanker darah stadium akhir saat melahirkan Kris. Tak lama kemudian, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan Inggris yang memberinya satu lagi keturunan laki-laki. Chanyeol.

Terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda, secara kasat mata sosok kedua pria Park ini tampak berbeda. Kris yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Chanyeol memiliki kulit lebih coklat. Sedangkan yang lebih muda, Chanyeol memiliki kulit yang cenderung terang. Namun, tak sepucat orang Britania Raya pada umumnya. Ciri lain yang membedakan keduanta adalah warna mata mereka. Mata Kris berwarna coklat, sedangkan Chanyeol memiliki mata berwarna hijau. Banyak wanita yang sepakat jika keduanya sama-sama tampan dan seksi, suatu ciri yang dimiliki keluarga Park.

~@~@~@~@~

 **Flashback...**

Dalam proses pengasuhannya, Audrey yang keras dan ambisius memperlakukan Kris dan Chanyeol sama, tidak dibedakan. Keduanya diasuh dengan keras oleh tangan besi Audrey.

Kris yang memiliki sifat baik turunan dari ibu kandungnya, tak pernah mendendam atas perlakuan keras ibu tirinya. Ia selalu optimis dan berpikir positif. Karena itu, Kris malah sangat berterima kasih pada ibu tirinya yang mau merawat dan mendidiknya. Kini, dapat ia rasakan sendiri hasil dari didikan keras ibu tirinya yang mampu menjadikan dia sosok tangguh seperti saat ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sejak kecil suka memberontak dan akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menentang ibunya. Dia dianugrahi otak yang jenius. Berkat kejeniusannya, pada usia enam belas tahun ia telah mampu meraih gelar sarjana IT di Inggris. Ia pun meminta sang ayah untuk mengirimkannya ke _Sillicon Valley_ agar bisa mempelajari IT langsung dari sumbernya, sekaligus melanjutkan pendidikannya di _University of Barkley, San Francisco._ Sang ayah pun mengijinkannya pergi dengan syarat. Chanyeol harus serius dalam belajarnya, dan jangan bermain-main. Chanyeol senang bukan kepalang, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa berjauhan dengan ibunya. Chanyeol pun membuktikan keseriusannya dengan meraih gelar PhD saat usianya baru genap dua puluh satu tahun. Ia lalu mulai merintis perusahaan IT-nya sendiri. Ia mengira akan selamanya tinggal di Amerika dan berjauhan dengan ibunya. Namun sayang, takdir sepertinya tak memiha kepadanya. Di saat Chanyeol sedang bersemangat untuk mengembangkan perusahaan IT-nya di _Sillicon Valley_ , dia dipaksa pulang ke Inggris oleh ibunya untuk meneruskan kerajaan bisnis keluarganya bersama Kris, kakaknya.

Untuk urusan pekerjaan, Chanyeol membiarkan ibunya turut campur dalam pengelolahannya. Namun, untuk urusan percintaan, dia melarang keras ibunya untuk ikut campur. Chanyeol selalu menolak dengan tegas segala bentuk perjodohan yang telah diatur oleh ibunya. Audrey sebenarnya sangat prihatin melihat kebiasaan putranya yang sering terlihat menggandeng perempuan berbeda setiap harinya.

Kris dan istrinya, Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terlebih Kris, dia merasakan perubahan Chanyeol semenjak adiknya itu ditunjuk untuk menjadi CEO _Park Industries._ Kris tahu Chanyeol memang tak pernah serius dengan perempuan. Namun, sejak dipaksa pulang ke Inggris oleh ibunya, Chanyeol menunjukkan perilaku yang lebih liar dalam menjalin hubungan dengan para wanita. Kris berkesimpulan bahwa perilaku Chanyeol yang seperti ini semata-mata hanya untuk mewujudkan sifat pembangkangnya terhadap Audrey, ibunya. Bahwa nyatanya jiwa pemberontak dalam diri Chanyeol tak pernah padam.

 **End of Flashback...**

 **To be Continue...**


	2. Part 2

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

~

Park Audrey menatap marah pada Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, setiap mereka bertemu selalu ada saja pertengkaran yang terjadi antara ibu dan anak itu. Untunglah pada saat rapat tadi, kedua manusia tersebut dapat menahan diri. Apalagi performa perusahaan semakin bagus yang terlihat dari laba perusahaan yang meningkat secara signifikan, harga saham perusahaan di _London Stock Exchange_ juga menguat, dan likuiditas perusahaan pun stabil.

Seusai Rapat Audrey meminta Chanyeol untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Namun, Chanyeol enggan melakukannya dan menarik Kris untuk hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ini bukan soal perusahaan, Chanyeol. Ini masalah pribadi." kilah Audrey.

"Justru karena itu, Bu. Kris harus tahu. Mungkin dia memang bukan darah daging ibu, tapi dia saudaraku, dan dia juga seorang Park sama sepertiku." Chanyeol tetap bersikeras. Ia yakin untuk kesekian kalinya, ibunya pasti akan menjodohkannya.

Audrey tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kris yang sudah ada di ruangannya diminta Audrey untuk kembali ke ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Tapi, Bu. Aku sebentar lagi ada kelas. Hari ini mahasiswaku akan ujian." ucap Kris berusaha sabar.

Kris juga bergelar PhD bidang Ekonomi Internasional. Disela-sela kesibukannya mengurus kerajaan bisnis keluarganya, ia juga seorang dosen di almamaternya, _Oxford University._

"Sebentar saja, Kris. Dia takkan mau mendengar apapun ucapan ibu bila tak ada kau disini." bujuk Audrey.

Kris menghela nafasnya, ia sering kali menjadi penengah diantara ibu dan adiknya yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak pernah akur.

 _Perempuan mana lagi yang akan ibu jodohkan dengan Chanyeol?_ batin Kris geli. Ia sudah hafal di luar kepala tabiat ibu tirinya yang tidak akan menyerah untuk mencarikan jodoh bagi Chanyeol. Dan hal itu sering kali memicu pertengkaran diantara keduanya, dimana Chanyeol akan bersikukuh untuk menolak perjodohan itu.

Saat Kris masuk ke ruangan adiknya, tampak wajah-wajah tegang menyambutnya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi ini? Ibu? Chan? Bisa tolong kaluan jelaskan? Kris berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau pasti bisa menebaknya, Kris. Sekali lagi, ibu turut campur dalam kehidupanku." ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Kali ini dia anak siapa, Ibu?" tanya Kris

"Kau tahu, Kris. Seorang ibu takkan pernah berusaha menjerumuskan anaknya sendiri. Aku rasa Anne, cucu Winston Churchill sangat serasi bila dijodohkan dengan adikmu. Kemarin ibu bertemu dengan ibunya."

Kris ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Ia tak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa geli, melihat ibu tirinya tak pernah menyerah untuk mencari jodoh bagi anaknya yang _playboy._ "Hmm, begini ibu. Chanyeol sudah dewasa, aku rasa ibu tak perlu turut campur dalam kehidupannya." Chanyeol merasa senang mendengar penuturan kakaknya. "Dan kau, Chan. Kau juga tak perlu terlalu keras pada ibu. Coba sekali-kali dwngarkan kata-katanya." tutur Kris pura-pura serius.

Chanyeol menatap Kris tak percaya. Sebaliknya, ibunya merasa senang.

"Nah, dengarkan kata-kata kakakmu. Baiklah, ibu pergi dulu."

"Sekali lagi aku katakan tidak, Bu!" ucap Chanyeol tegas, sesaat sebelum ibunya keluar dari ruangannya. Ibunya hanya memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur." kata Kris sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Setelah ibu tirinya menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan.

Setelah sang ibu pergi, Chanyeol meluapkan kekesalannya dengan mengumpat tak karuan di ruangannya.

" Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku masih menghormatinya sebagai ibuku. Tapi...aaarrghhh..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kris memandang iba pada adiknya. Ia tahu pasti kebiasaan Chanyeol setelah bertengkar dengan ibunya. Chanyeol akan mencari kepuasan bersama jalang-jalangnya di luar sana untuk menuntaskan hasratnya, yang menurut Chanyeol akan sangat bergejolak setelah terlibat pertengkaran dengan sang ibu. Oleh karena itu, sebelum keluar dari ruang adiknya ia berkata, "Luhan mengundangmu makan malam. Lagipula anak-anak juga rindu pada pamannya. Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan ke kampus."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan untuk datang nanti malam. Masakan Luhan selalu membuatku ketagihan. Aku juga rindu pada tiga jagoan kembar kalian."

Kris sangat senang. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, dia berhasil menunda hasrat liar adiknya.

Kris sangat ingin mengubah perilaku adiknya yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Umur Chanyeol sudah tidak muda lagi, dan akan semakin bertambah setiap tahunnya. Kris hanya berharap, Chanyeol di masa tuanya akan hidup berbahagia dan saling mencintai bersama pasangan hidupnya.

Pernah Kris dan Luhan mencoba menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan sahabat Luhan dengan cara yang sangat halus. Chanyeol diundang untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Di sana Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan wanita itu. Sangat mudah ditebak, Chanyeol tertarik dengan perempuan itu, namun hanya sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Sejak saat itu, Kris dan Luhan menyerah. Perilaku Chanyeol sepertinya sudah mendarah daging dan susah untuk diubah.

~@~@~@~@~

Malamnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia datang mengunjungi rumah kakaknya. Kris dan keluarganya sangat senang mendapat kunjungan dari Chanyeol. Apalagi tiga jagoan kembar pasangan Kris dan Luhan, mereka tampak sangat gembira melihat kedatangan paman mereka. Leo, Matt, dan Rio sangat bersuka cita ketika bisa bermain lagi bersama paman Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menyukai keluarga ini, ia selalu menikmati setiap momen kebersamaannya mereka. Kris bahkan menawarkan adiknya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menolak, dan ia pun harus berakhir tidur dengan ditemani ketiga keponakannya tersebut.

Di kamar lain, Kris dan Luhan tampak begitu serius membicarakan soal Chanyeol dn segala perilaku liarnya. Kris menceritakan kejadian tadi siang si kantornya, pertengkaran antara ibu dan adiknya.

"Selalu begitu, mereka sama-sama keras kepala." ucap Luhan prihatin.

"Maksud ibu baik, hanya saja caranya yang salah. Ibu selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Chanyeol. Jangankan Chanyeol, aku pun tak akan suka jika dipaksa seperti itu." kata Kris.

"Hmmm, aku jadi punya ide." ucap istrinya tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak sayang. Idemu yang lalu juga gagal. Jangan kau mengulanginya lagi." Kris berpikir Luhan akan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan salah satu temannya lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu, Sayang. Besok akan aku beritahu. Sekarang aku sangat mengantuk." Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya lalu merebahkan diri di dada Kris.

"Tapi, Lu... baiklah." Kris memeluk punggung istrinya untuk kemudian menyusulnya tidur.

~@~@~@~@~

Keesokan harinya, Kris sudah berada dalam ruangannya di kantor. Namun, Luhan belum juga mengatakan perihal idenya yang membuat Kris semakin penasaran. Tadi saat mereka sarapan, Luhan menolak memberitahu Kris dengan alasan masih ada Chanyeol diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Luhan, ia menyuruh Kris untuk membuka _link_ sebuah situs yang telah ia kirimkan. Kris semakin tak mengerti dengan ide Luhan. Pasalnya, laman situs tersebut hanya menampilkan deretan gambar perempuan cantik dengan pakaian minim dan terbuka yang menawarkan keperawanannya. Kris tak yakin jika Luhan akan menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka dwngan adiknya. Bukankah perempuan-perempuan itu tak ubahnya jalang yang sudah dikencani oleh Chanyeol?

Kris menelepon istrinya. "Lu, aku sudah membuka _link_ yang kau kirim. Tak ada yang istimewa. Mereka mirip teman tidur Chanyeol."

Luhan terbahak, "Kau pasti tidak men- _scroll_ gambar-gambar itu hingga ke bawah, Sayang."

"Sudah aku lihat semuanya, dan tetap tak ada yang menarik."

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan nanti di rumah. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan." Luhan menutup pembicaraan mereka.

~@~@~@~@~

Malam hari, setelah anak-anak mereka tidur, Kris dan Luhan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang telah berkali-kali tertunda.

Luhan mulai mengungkapkan ide yang sudah cukup lama muncul di otaknya. Luhan, yang bekerja sebagai Manager Investasi di _London Stock Exchange_ , mendapati rekan kerjanya mendapatkan seorang gadis dari situs keperawanan dengan membayar sejumlah uang sesuai kesepakatan.

"Kau mau menjodohkan adikku dengan cara seperti itu? Tidak, Lu. Itu takkan berhasil. Kau sangat mengenal Chanyeol, kan?" Kris merasa keberatan.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku, Kris." ucap istrinya sabar.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Awalnya saat aku mengunjungi situs itu aku juga sepertimu. _Underestimate_ bahwa gadis-gadis yang mereka pajang hanya gadis-gadis materialistis yang menjual keperawanan mereka demi memperoleh uang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Persis seperti yangvrekan kerjaku dapatkan. Tapi, beberapa hari lalu saat aku mengunjungi situs itu lagi, aku seperti menemukan sebuah berlian dalam tumpukan jerami."

Luhan kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menyentuhnya, nampak sibuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan yang dicari, ia pun menunjukkannya pada Kris. "Lihat, inilah berlian yang aku maksud, Sayang."

Kris mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan istrinya. Ia membaca profil lengkap gadis tersebut.

"Hmmm, menarik. Sepertinya dia gadis yang cerdas. Menguasai beberapa bahasa. Jadi kau akan menjodohkan gadis ini dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Maksudku, aku tak ingin memaksanya, Sayang." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Aku makin tak mengerti." wajah Kris terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau percaya saja padaku. Aku tak akan mungkin menjerumuskan adikmu." ucap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. Ia pun kemudian mulai menghubungi situs tersebut.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

Baekhyun menatap sedih layar laptopnya. Ia semakin pesimis setelah beberapa minggu tak ada tanggapan terhadap dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir profilnya terpasang di situs tersebut. Jika Baekhyun ingin memperpanjang, maka ia harus membayar lagi, sepuluh ribu won. Baekhyun sudah pasrah. Mungkin memang sudah nasib dirinya dan keluarganya terjebak di lingkungan temparnya kini.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang menarik, ia bermaksud mematikan laptopnya. Namun, tepat sebelum dia menekan tombol _shut down,_ sebuah notifikasi _e-mail_ baru masuk. Dengan malas ia membuka _e-mail_ tersebut. _Mungkin e-mail ini berisi peringatan untuk memperpanjang masa tayang profil beserta biayanya,_ batin Baekhyun. Namun yang ia baca sungguh di luar dugaan. Pihak situs memberitahu bahwa ada yang berminat pada dirinya dan ingin berkomunikasi langsung. Mereka juga memberi tahu bahwa pihak yang tertarik dengannya meminta untuk tidak ada publikasi soal dirinya. Dalam _e-mail_ itu disebutkan besok atau lusa orang yang tertarik dengannya akan menghubunginya. Mendapat _e-mail_ tersebut perasaan Baekhyun tak menentu, antara bingung dan senang. Senang karena ada yang tertarik dengan profilnya, bingung karena ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

~@~@~@~@~

Dua hari kemudian, terjalin komunikasi sementara antara Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dalam _e-mail-_ nya Luhan menulis bahwa dia dan suaminya, Kris tertarik pada profil Baekhyun. Bila Baekhyun menerima penawaran yang mereka ajukan, Luhan akan nengundang Baekhyun untuk berkunjung ke London. Seluruh akomodasi akan mereka tanggung. Tak lupa Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk membaca dengan cermat dan teliti isi dari penawaran tersebut. Luhan memberi bats waktu tiga hari untuk Baekhyun bepikir dan membalas _e-mail_ darinya.

Baekhyun terpaku membaca _e-mail_ dari Luhan. Ia masih tak percaya ada yang berminat dengan dirinya. Pasangan Luhan dan Kris memberikan penawaran yang sangat menarik. Mereka akan menanggung sepenuhnya biaya kuliah Baekhyun di fakultas kedokteran hingga selesai. Biaya hidupnya selama di London juga akan mereka tanggung. Baekhyun hanya diminta untuk tinggal bersama adik laki-laki Kris, Chanyeol dan mengurus segala keperluannya. Dan tentu saja akan ada gaji bulanan untuk itu. Bila terjadi hubungan seks diantara mereka, pasangan Park muda tersebut akan memberi Baekhyun satu juta poundsterling. Sampai pada poin ini, Baekhyun membacanya berulang-ulang. Memastikan bahwa yang mereka tulis adalah benar.

Baginya satu juta poundsterling itu sangat banyak. Dengan uang itu, dia bisa membelikan ayahnya mobil baru agar bisa beralih menjadi supir taksi online, sebuah rumah layak beserta isinya di lingkungan yang sehat dan aman, serta bisa memberikan pendidikan yang baik bagi adiknya. Bahkan masih ada sisa yang bisa ia tabung untuk hari tua ayah dan ibunya. Baekhyun gadis baik dan polos yang sederhana. Tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun dalam dirinya untuk menggunakan uang tersebut demi memenuhi kepentingan pribadinya.

Lagi-lagi keraguan terbersit dalam hatinya. _Apakah mereka bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika mereka adalah sindikat kejahatan prostitusi?_ Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah mereka sindikat jual beli organ. Baekhyun akan dibunuh. Kemudian beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya seperti jantung, hati, ginjal, dan mata akan mereka jual dwngan harga yang sangat tinggi. Membayangkan hal itu, Baekhyun merasa ngeri sendiri.

 _Kalau kau ragu, lebih baik kau mundur saja. Mungkin kau lebih suka melihat keluargamu selamanya terjebak di tempat seperti ini._

Perang batin mulai berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sejenak. Dia harus tenang.

Pertama, yang ia lakukan adalah menghubungi situs tersebut. Dengan jujur Baekhyun mengaku takut bahwa pihak yang tertarik pada dirinya adalah anggota sebuah jaringan yang berbahaya, yang akan menjebak dan menjerumuskan dirinya. Beruntung respon yang diberikan sangat cepat. Pihat situs menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun tak perlu merasa khawatir karena mereka selalu menyaring dengan ketat orang-orang yang berminat dengan gadis-gadis di situs tersebut. Pihak situs juga meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa mereka memberi jaminan akan menjaga kerahasiaan Baekhyun dan peminatnya. Bila ada yang tersebar di media mereka tidak ikut bertanggung jawab karena pihak mereka tidak akan pernah membocorkan data pelanggan kepada siapapun. Mereka juga menjamin peminat Baekhyun bukanlah orang sembarangan. Namun, mereka tak bisa memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Mereka hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk percaya. Itu saja.

~@~@~@~@~

Keesokan paginya, ketika terbangun dari tidurnya pun Baekhyun masih termangu. Ia sangat buta tentang orang yang bernama Luhan dan Kris, juga Chanyeol. Dalam _e-mail-_ nya, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama keluarga mereka. Pihak situs juga tak memberi keterangan lebih lanjut. Baekhyun hanya diminta untuk mempercayai mereka.

Selama dua hari ini, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam ketika berada di restoran. Rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya, Minseok dan Yizing sempat merasa heran. Namun, mereka hanya membiarkan sikap diam Baekhyun tersebut. Besok Baekhyun harus memberikan keputusan penting yang akan benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin berbagi cerita kepada siapapun, tidak kepada kedua orangtuanya maupun sahabatnya. _Belum saatnya,_ batinnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun sudah sangat mantap dengan keputusannya. Apapun resikonya ia akan menanggungnya dengan berbesar hati. Baekhyun menghubungi Luhan dan berkata bahwa ia menerima tawaran mereka. _E-mail_ yang Baekhyun kirimkan langsung mereka balas. Pada intinya Luhan sangat senang, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk segera mempersiapkan paspor dan visanya. Setelah semua selesai, Baekhyun harus segera menghubungi mereka agar mereka bisa secepatnya mengirimkan tiket pesawat menuju London pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak mempercayai semua ini, ia melakukannya juga pada akhirnya. Sekarang ia harus segera mempersiapkan segalanya. Dengan berdebar, Baekhyun memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya setelah selesai sarapan, dengan sedikit kebohongan tentunya. Baekhyun mengatakan pada ayah dan ibunya bahwa dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari sebuah Universitas di Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya pada fakultas kedokteran. Dia juga diminta untuk segera mempersiapkan paspor dan visanya. Hangeng dan Heechul sangat terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Mendadak sekali, Nak?" tanya Hangeng tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Tidak ayah, aku sudah mengajukan diri dari sebulan yang lalu. Mereka baru memberikan jawaban kemarin." kata Baekhyun pelan. "Aku mohon ayah dan ibu mau memberiku ijin untuk berangkat ke Inggris."

Heechul tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada suaminya.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Hangeng akhirnya memberikan ijin walau ia merasa berat untuk melepas anak gadisnya pergi ke London seorang diri.

Baekhyun merasa sangat senang. Dipeluknya kedua orang tuanya dengan perasaan haru dan bahagia.

"Nah, kapan kau akan berpamitan dengan pamanmu? Bagaimana pun juga dia yang telah berjasa membantu keluarga kita selama ini."

"Hari ini, Ayah. Sekalian aku akan mengurus segalanya. Oh iya, Ayah, Ibu, aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku akan pergi ke London."

"Kenapa, Nak? Dan bagaimana dengan biaya tiket ke London?" tanya Hanggeng heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Hanya mengantisipasi orang-orang yang tidak suka pada keluarga kita. Mereka pasti tidak akan begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang kita katakan." dalih Baekhyun. "Soal tiket, ayah dan ibu tak perlu khawatir, aku memiliki tabungan untuk itu." Baekhyun merasa perih mengatakan ini. Ia terpaksa berbohong kepada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Baekhyun benar, Hangeng. Kita bukan orang yang berada, mereka takkan percaya putri kita bisa berkuliah di London." Heechul sependapat dengan putrinya.

Baekhyun lalu berpamitan kepada paman Shindong dan teman-temannya. Kepada mereka ia juga berbohong, berkata akan tinggal bersama neneknya di desa. Paman Shindong, Minseok, dan Yizing merasa berat hati berpisah dengan Baekhyun, tapi mereka pun tak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

~@~@~@~@~

Sementara itu di London, Kris, tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya, mengirim orang kepercayaannya ke Korea untuk mencari informasi soal Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Ia secepat kilat melakukan introgasi melalui orang-orang di lingkungan mereka tentang keluarga Byun, setelah ia menerima kabar dari istrinya bahwa Baekhyun menerima tawaran tersebut. Setelah beberapa hari, orang kepercayaannya melapor bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Mereka adalah orang-orang sederhana yang baik. Kris merasa puas dan lega setelah mengetahui informasi ini.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

Baekhyun menepuk pipinya tak percaya. Benar ia tidak sedang bermimpi, dan kakinya masih berpijak di bumi. Ia terpaku melihat lalu lalang orang di salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia, _Heathrow London._ Dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat, ia menyeret langkahnya keluar dari bandara ini dan mencari orang yang akan menjemputnya. Matanya menyapu ke segala penjuru di depan pintu keluar bandara, mencari seseorang yang mungkin akan membawa plakat namanya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berumur lima puluhan dengan wajah ramah mendatanginya.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?" sapanya ramah.

"Iya, saya. Tuan..." balasnya dengan gugup sambil menatap pria bersetelan rapi di hadapannya.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku Albert William, kau bisa memanggilku Al. Aku salah satu pegawai keluarga Park." pria itu mengambil tas jinjing dan ransel yang dipegang Baekhyun. "Hanya ini barangmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mari ikut aku."

~@~@~@~@~

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah pasangan Kris dan Luhan, Albert berusaha berkelakar demi mengurangi ketegangan yang sangat jelas tergambar di wajah Baekhyun. Dan usahanya berhasil, Baekhyun nampak sesikit lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya.

"Pertama kali ke London?" tanya Albert pada Baekhyun yang nampak menikmati pemandangan kota London dari balik kaca mobil.

"Pertama kali ke London dan ke luar negeri lebih tepatnya." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum, merasa lebih rileks.

Albert terbahak. Pria inilah yang beberapa waktu lalu dikirim Kris ke Korea untuk menyelidiki Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Jadi, sedikit banyak ia mengetahui kehidupan gadis itu.

"Kita sudah sampai. Jangan khawatir soal keluarga Park, nona Byun. Mereka orang-orang yang baik hati." kata Albert sambil menekan bel di luar gerbang sebuah _mansion._

Tak lama pintu gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis. Albert pun mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke jalan beraspal yang di kanan dan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang.

"Aku tidak khawatir, Al. Aku hanya gugup. Aku tak mengira mereka akan sekaya ini." ucap Baekhyun polos. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan disekelilingnya. Bahkan, halaman _mansion_ ini berkali-kali lipat lebih luas di banding rumahnya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya campuran _victoria_ dan _modern._

"Kau juga cukup memanggilku Baekhyun, Al." kata gadis itu, sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobil. Albert mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Mari Baekhyun. Santai saja tak usah gugup." ucap Albert menenangkan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk menghalau rasa gugupnya, sementara Albert menekan bel pintu _mansion_ tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang suami istri keluar dan menyambut keduanya dengan hangat. Baekhyun langsung terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia begitu kagum melihat Kris dan Luhan. Pasangan yang sangat serasi. Si pria tampan dan si wanita cantik. Bukannya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Di sekolahnya dulu, ada beberapa anak yang memiliki orang tua kaya dan berpenampilan luar biasa menarik. Namun, sikap mereka sungguh angkuh dan suka memandang rendah orang-orang semacam Baekhyun, orang kelas rendah. Sikap Kris dan Luhan yang hangat serta rendah hati membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Ia pun langsung menyukai pasangan suami istri ini.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga di kediaman kami, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tersesat kan?" canda Luhan.

"Tidak nyonya." jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Hei, panggil aku Luhan. Dan ini suamiku, Kris." ucap Luhan ramah.

"Baik tuan Kris dan nyonya Luhan."

Semuanya tertawa melihat kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Kau lucu sekali, Baekhyun. Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." ajak Kris. "Oh ya, Al. Tolong bawa barang-barang Baekhyun ke kamar tamu di lantai atas."

"Baiklah, tuan Park." Albert bergegas masuk mendahului mereka.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat takjub dengan interior _mension_ tersebut. Perapian yang di desain begitu modern adalah apa yang menarik perhatiannya ketika memasuki ruang tamu tersebut. Disana juga terdapat sofa mewah berwarna putih gading yang ditata apik di tengah ruangan. Permainan warna dengan batuan marmer yang ditempel di dinding memberikan kesan hangat pada ruangan ini. Bukaan kaca mati dan tirai-tirai yang menjulang tinggi dalam ruang tersebut memaksimalkan cahaya yang masuk ke dalamnya. Menambah efek hangat dan dramatis dalam ruang tamu tersebut.

"Nah, Baekhyun, aku rasa kau bisa beristirahat sebentar di lantai atas. Kita bisa saling bercerita nanti saat makan malam." kata Kris ramah.

Luhan mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Kau bisa beristirahat dan bersantai sejenak. Nanti, aku akan memanggilmu saat tiba waktunya makan malam." ucap Luhan.

"Terima kasih nyonya Luhan." kata Baekhyun yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan sikap hangat keluarga ini.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan indah dengan tempat tidur _King size_ yang berada ditengah ruangan. _Dengan tempat tidur sebesar ini, aku dan keluargaku akan muat untuk tidur diatasnya,_ pikir Baekhyun. Setelah melihat-lihat kamarnya Baekhyun pun berbaring di ranjang besar tersebut. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, ia pun akhirnya terlelap tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya.

~@~@~@~@~

Malam harinya, seusai makan malam, Baekhyun diajak pasangan Park untuk mengobrol di teras belakang. Baekhyun banyak diberi arahan oleh Luhan dan Kris tentang tugasnya selama dirinya tinggal di rumah Chanyeol nanti.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke bank untuk membuka rekening atas namamu. Kemudian kau akan aku daftarkan ke lembaga kursus bahasa Inggris untuk belajar dan mengikuti tes Bahasa Inggris. Agar kau bisa dengan mudah mendapat sertifikat _IELTS (International English Language Testing System)_ yang menjadi syarat bagi mahasiswa asing sepertimu untuk bisa berkuliah disini." ucap Luhan.

"Baik nyonya Luhan, saya akan mengikuti semua yang anda dan tuan Kris sarankan." kata Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Luhan dan Kris suka melihat kepolosan gadis asal Korea ini. Hingga Luhan benar-benar berharap gadis ini dapat berjodoh dengan Chanyeol suatu saat nanti.

"Jangan lupa kau beritahu Chanyeol soal Baekhyun besok, Kris. Dan sesuai kesepakatan, Chanyeol dan ibu tidak boleh tahu tentang rencana ini." tutur Luhan saat sudah berada diatas ranjang mereka.

"Rencana gila." seringai Kris. Istrinya terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Aku tak sabar ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol besok. Dia pasti akan marah besar."

"Kau harus pandai-pandai membujuknya, Sayang." ujar Luhan lembut.

"Kau benar, Sayang. Oleh karena itu, malam ini berikan aku kekuatan untuk bisa membujuk Chanyeol besok." ucap Kris sensual sambil menempatkan dirinya diatas tubuh Luhan.

"Kris, besok aku harus..."

Kris tidak mempedulikan suara protes istrinya, ia hanya menyeringai nakal dan langsung membungkam bibir istrinya dengan sangat bergairah.

 **To be Continue**

Cuap-cuap author.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review cerita ini. Review kalian membangkitkan semangat author untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Insyaallah jika tidak berhalangan author akan mengupdate cerita ini setiap hari sabtu dan minggu.

maaf untuk typo yang mungkin bertebaran.

 **Lady Azhura** , terima kasih atas reviewnya, author sangat menghargainya. Oh iya tentang Baekhyun yang langsung mendaftarkan diri tanpa menunggu. Dia sebenarnya sudah melalui peperangan batin selama hampir tiga bulan untuk memutuskan mendaftarkan diri pada situs tersebut. Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, meskipun harus merelakan keperawanannya. Silahkan di check lagi ceritanya mungkin ada bagian yang terlewat :3 Terima kasih~


	3. Part 3

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

~

Benar saja perkiraan Kris. Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol langsung marah besar pada Kris, sesaat setelah ia menceritakan soal Baekhyun. Tentu saja tidak semua ia ceritakan, karena sesuai kesepakatan mereka ada beberapa hal yang harus dirahasiakan dari Chanyeol. Kris juga sedikit menambahkan penyedap dalam ceritanya agar Chanyeol semakin percaya padanya.

"Kenapa dia tak kau tempatkan di rumahmu atau rumah ibu?" protes Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin jika di rumah ibu, Chan. Kau tau itu, kan? Apalagi di rumahku. Pekerja di rumahku sudah cukup banyak. Hanya kau yang tak memiliki pekerja di rumah." ucap Kris tenang.

"Aku tak butuh pekerja, Kris. Semua bisa kulakukan sendiri." sergah Chanyeol kesal.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Ini demi kenangan akan mendiang ibuku. Dia anak kerabat jauh ibuku yang berasal dari Seoul, Korea Selatan." bujuk Kris.

"Baekhyun gadis yang pintar. Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Namun sayang, keluarganya hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan. Ayahnya hanya supir taksi dan ibunya seorang pengasuh anak." untuk hal ini, Kris tidak berbohong.

Mendengar Kris menyebut-nyebut ibunya, hati Chanyeol luluh. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang sudah kehilangan ibu sejak dia lahir. Chanyeol tahu benar, Kris tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari Audrey, ibu tiri yang juga ibu kandung Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia boleh tinggal di rumahku dan mengurusi segala keperluanku." ucap Chanyeol sebal. "Jadi kapan kau ingin aku menjemputnya?" kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Kris menyeringai senang. Taktik Luhan memang ampuh. Dengan membawa mendiang ibunya dalam perdebatan tadi, Chanyeol pasti akan luluh dan mengiyakan keinginannya.

"Saat ini, Luhan sedang mengajaknya untuk mengurusi beberapa hal, salah satunya untuk mendapatkan sertifikat _IELTS_."

" _IELTS_? Dia akan kuliah disini?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dia ingin kuliah kedokteran. Sebenarnya kemapuan bahasa Inggrisnya bagus. Tapi karena dia mahasiswa asing, dia harus melengkapi persyaratannya dengan sertifikat _IELTS,_ bukan? Asal kau tau, Chan. Dia seorang _polyglot._ "

"Wow, berapa bahasa yang ia kuasai?" tanya Chanyeol takjub.

"Sedikitnya dia menguasai lima bahasa asing. Inggris, Spanyol, Prancis, Italia, dan Jerman. Enam jika dihitung dengan bahasa ibunya, Korea." balas Kris tersenyum.

"Hmmm, menarik." gumam Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, akan kami kabari kau nanti untuk menjemputnya." Kris beranjak dari kursinya untuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Oke, semoga saja anak-gadis-kerabat-jauh-ibumu itu tak menyusahkan aku." gerutu Chanyeol.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Kris tergelak dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba menawarkan kepadanya seorang wanita muda untuk bekerja di rumahnya?_ Tapi mengingat dia adalah kerabat jauh ibu Kris, Chanyeol melenyapkan segala prasangka buruk dalam benaknya.

~@~@~@~@~

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kris dan Luhan mengundang Chanyeol untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Hari itu, sepulang dari kantornya, Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke kediaman kakaknya.

Saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, lelaki itu cukup terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita yang ditawarkan Kris untuk bekerja di rumahnya terlihat sangat polos dan lebih muda dari yang dia bayangkan.

 _Apakah dia masih perawan?_ Chanyeol terkejut dan cepat-cepat menepis pikiran kotornya.

Kris dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Pasangan ini paham betul tentang apa yang ada di dalam otak _playboy_ satu ini.

"Jadi, kau Baekhyun yang akan bekerja di rumahku? Aku Chanyeol." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada gadis itu.

Badan Baekhyun terasa kaku saat pertama kali melihat Chanyeol. Rasa gugup merusak fungsi otaknya. Dengan gemetar ia menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menjabat erat tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu dapat merasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang tak sehalus telapak tangan jalang-jalangnya. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras, membuat Chanyeol merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat menyentuh tangan gadis itu.

Mereka masih saling menggenggam selama beberapa saat. Baekhyunlah yang peetama memutus jabat tangan itu. Ia merasakan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin pingsan konyol hanya karena berjabat tangan dengan lelaki itu. _Dasar perawan payah,_ ejek batinnya.

Hal aneh terjadi dalam diri Chanyeol. Dia merasa kecewa saat gadis itu menarik diri ketika bersalaman tadi. _Jangan katakan aku menyukai gadis lugu ini,_ sangkalnya dalam hati.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Baekhyun memohon diri ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat demi meredakan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Pesona seorang Chanyeol begitu kuat. Ia seperti gambaran pria tampan dan seksi dalam novel-novel roman yang sering ia baca. Tinggi, sorot mata tajam, rahang tegas, dan bibir seksi yang mengundang untuk dicium. _Ya tuhan, apa aku sanggup berlama-lama berada didekatnya? Aku bahkan akan tinggal di rumahnya,_ batinnya panik.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari pikirannya dan dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. Kemarin Luhan sempat mengajaknya berbelanja baju, sepatu, tas, dan keperluan lain untuk dirinya. Dan itu menyebabkan barang bawaannya jadi lebih banyak dibanding saat ia datang ke tempat ini.

Selama Baekhyun berada di kamarnya, Chanyeol menatap kakak dan iparnya dengan sebal.

"Wajah kalian sangat aneh. Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak ada, Chan." ujar Kris cepat sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau terlalu berpasangka, Chan." Luhan lebih tenang menghadapi sikap curiga adik iparnya.

Saat melihat Baekhyun tampak kerepotan membawa koper besar dan ranselnya sambil menuruni tangga, Chanyeol dengan cepat membantu gadis itu. Baekhyun tak bisa menolak bantuan tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi badannya terasa kaku. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja, mulutnya terasa kelu.

Sebelum pergi, Kris dan Luhan mengajak mereka untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Dan selama acara makan malam itu, Baekhyun merasa sangat tersiksa. Pasalnya, Chanyeol sering kedapatan tengah menatapnya dengan sorot yang tajam. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun lebih banyak menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Melihat kejadian itu, Kris dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang penuh arti.

Setelah acara makan malam berakhir, Chanyeol segera mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi. Tampaknya lelaki itu sudah tak sabar ingin segera meninggalkan tempat kakaknya.

Baekhyun berpamitan pada pasangan Kris dan Luhan. Ia memeluk erat Luhan sambil mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan sering mengunjungimu." bisik Luhan lembut.

~@~@~@~@~

"Sepertinya benih-benih cinta mulai bersemi diantara mereka." kata Luhan sumringah sambil menatap mobil Chanyeol yang melaju pelan, menunggalkan kediaman mereka.

"Kau berlebihan, Lu. Justru sekarang aku mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, dan kau tahu adikku, kan?" kata Kris mulai ragu. Biasanya dia selalu berpikir positif, namun untuk masalah Chanyeol ia merasa tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Be positive, honey. Kau lihat tadi, saat Chanyeol dengan cepat membantu Baekhyun membawa kopernya. Oh, that's so sweet."

"Entahlah, Lu. Kau tadi juga melihatnya, kan? Chanyeol begitu tak sabar untuk pergi dari sini."

"Kris, kau ingin Chanyeol berubah, kan? So, be positive, honey." kata Luhan lembut sambil memegang pipi suaminya.

Walaupun masih dihantui keraguan, Kris berusaha untuk percaya pada katabkata istrinya.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

Chanyeol melajukan kendaraannya dengan sangat cepat ketika ia sudah keluar dari _mansion_ kakaknya. Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya benar-benar gugup, hingga ia merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Bagaimana tidak, ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun duduk berdekatan dengan seorang pria selama sembilan belas tahun existensinya di dunia ini.

Perpaduan antara aroma pengharum interior mobil dan parfum maskulin pria di sebelahnya, membuat Baekhyun kembali dilanda sensasi aneh. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Daya pikat seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan pesona lelaki tersebut. Walau ia tahu hal tersebut sangat sulit selama Baekhyun masih berdekatan dengan lelaki itu, namun hal itu patut dicoba, bukan?

Chanyeol bukannya tak menyadari rasa canggung Baekhyun pada dirinya. Ia melihat sendiri bahasa tubuh gadis itu yang kaku dan tak berani membalas tatapannya. _Apa aku begitu menyeramkan di matanya?_ pikirnya geli.

Untuk membuat gadis itu nyaman, Chanyeol coba untuk mengobrol dengannya. Untuk itu, dia pun memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Baekhyun, apa AC mobilnya kurang hangat?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca London memang sangat ekstrim, selalu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal bulan ini adalah akhir musim dingin dan beralih ke musim semi, bukankah seharusnya udara menghangat disaat-saat seperti ini?

"A-a-pa, Tu-an Chanyeol? Apa yang anda katakan tadi?" Baekhyun terkejut dan terbata-bata, ia tak mengira akan diajak ngkbrol oleh Chanyeol.

Senyuman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa perutnya seperti diputar-putar. "Ti-daak, Tu-an, su-daah cukup."

"Baiklah. Hei, kau cukup memanggilku Canyeol, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang dalam lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat ketika melihat senyum itu. Ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, apalagi memandang wajah pria tampan di sebelahnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Mobil itu memasuki pelataran sebuah gedung, dimana _Penthouse_ Chanyeol berada. Lelaki itu memakirkan mobilnya di _lobby_. Sengaja, karena setelah ini ia akan pergi lagi. Penjaga gedung yang menyambutnya, memberikan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya, membawa seorang gadis ke _penthouse-_ nya bukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol membawa koper yang sepertinya milik gadis itu, _sepertinya gadis itu akan tinggal disini_ , pikirnya. _Dia terlihat sangat muda, mungkinkah keponakannya? Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya bukan. Dia terlalu sederhana,_ batin si penjaga gedung. Dia kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol bermaksud membantunya membawa koper itu hingga kedepan _penthouse_ -nya. Namun, Chanyeol menolaknya sehalus mungkin.

Baekhyun semakin canggung ketika ia menapakkan kakinya di _lobby_ gedung mewah tersebut. Ia sadar, penampilannya sangat tidak pantas bila dibandingkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di _lobby_ tersebut. Beberapa wanita secara terang-terangan menatap Baekhyun sinis, entah untuk alasan apa, dan menatap Chanyeol penuh minat. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu, tampak biasa saja dan tidak peduli. Lelaki itu lalu mengajak Baekhyun menuju _lift_ pribadi yang langsung terhubung dengan _penthouse_ -nya. Menekan beberapa digit angka, Chanyeol membuka _lift_ tersebut dan mengajak Baekhyun memasukinya.

Baekhyun memilih berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Ia menghindari berdiri bersebelahan dengan pria itu demi menjaga jantungnya agar tetap berdetak normal.

Chanyeol memaklumi sikap Baekhyun yang memilih untuk berdiri dibelakangnya daripada di sampingnya. Ia memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Baekhyun merasa lega saat pintu lift terbuka dan langsung terlihat ruang tengah _penthouse_ Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia tak lagi harus menerima tatapan sinis wanita, yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Walau lebih kecil dari _mansion_ Kris, namun _penthouse_ Chanyeol tetap lebih besar dan mewah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarganya di Korea.

"Masuk, Baekhyun." ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menuju ke lantai dua. Baekhyun kagum melihat interior _penthouse_ Chanyeol. Terkesan modern dan simpel namun tak mengurangi keindahannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar di ujung lorong lantai dua dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Ini kamarmu, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan koper Baekhyun di samping tempat tidur. "Beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih, Tu-an Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun pelan sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tersebut. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya sebelum menutup pintu dari luar.

Sekeluarnya Chanyeol dari kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sejak tadi tak beraturan. Berada di dekat Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Pesona lelaki itu benar-benar mempengaruhi kerja tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian ia tergesa menuju _lift_ pribadinya. Ia lalu menghubungi seseorang ketika _lift_ mulai merangkak turun dari _penthouse_ -nya.

"Ada janji malam ini, Marissa? Oke, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku." pintu _lift_ terbuka tepat disaat Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

Chanyeol baru saja menghubungi Marissa, _partner sex_ -nya selama beberapa hari ke belakang. Dia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung hasratnya. Lelaki itu memacu mobilnya, berharap bisa segera sampai apartement Marissa.

~@~@~@~@~

Sesampainya di apartement Marissa, Chanyeol langsung menyerbu wanita itu. Hal itu membuat Marissa kaget sekaligus senang hingga tak sempat menutup pintu. Tidak biasanya pria seksi keturunan Asia ini begitu menginginkannya. Marissa menyambut hasrat pria tampan itu dengan suka cita dan sama panasnya.

Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol langsung menarik Marissa menuju sofa. Marissa yang sudah sangat terangsang akibat permainan bibir Chanyeol di tubuhnya, tidak banyak protes.

Dengan tergesa, keduanya saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Mereka berbagi hasrat dengan sangat menggebu dan gila. Chanyeol bergumul dengan Marissa seperti orang kesetanan. Ia jilati kewanitaan Marissa dengan ganas dan disedotnya liang itu kuat-kuat. Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Marissa menjerit sambil terengah-engah menikmatinya. Setelah memperoleh pencapaiannya, Marissa mengatur nafas dan langsung memegang kejantanan Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengoral kejantanan Chanyeol dengan penuh napsu. Chanyeol pun mengerang nikmat menerima _service_ dari Marissa.

Tiba-tiba, Marissa menghentikan oralnya dan meminta Chanyeol untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya. "Chanyeol. Sekarang, Chan. _please..."_ pinta Marissa yang sudah tidak tahan ingin segera merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang perkasa memenuhinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol segera mengambil pelindung dari dalam dompet dan memasangnya. Segera setelahnya, ia benamkan pusat gairahnya ke liang kenikmatan Marissa. Keduanya lalu bergerak bersama dan seirama menjemput pelepasan penuh kenikmatan yang akan mereka reguk bersama.

~@~@~@~@~

Setelah menuntaskan hasratnya, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan memasang kembali pakaiannya. Marissa ikut bangkit namun tak berniat untuk kembali berpakaian. Ia berharap Chanyeol mau tinggal di tempatnya malam ini.

"Kau selalu hebat di ranjang, Chan. Dan aku selalu merasa puas setelah percintaan kita. Tapi hari ini, kau sungguh luar biasa, Chanyeol. Hasratmu begitu bergelora, panas, dan membuatku melayang akan kepuasan yang tiada tara." ucap Marissa terengah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa hasratnya timbul bukan karena Marissa, wanita ini pasti akan marah. Tanpa Marissa ketahui, saat mereka bercinta tadi, sebenarnya Chanyeol membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Perempuan lugu yang tak berani menatapnya dan selalu bersikap canggung itu, nyatanya mampu membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol, bahkan saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Dan Chanyeol sadar, ia tak mungkin menuntaskan hasratnya pada Baekhyun. Walaupun segenap tubuh dan jiwanya menginginkan gadis itu untuk ia sentuh dan ia kecup di setiap inchinya.

"Well, terima kasih untuk malam ini, Marissa. Aku harus pulang."

"Secepat itu? Kau tak ingin menginap? kata Marissa kecewa.

"Tidak untuk malam ini, Marissa. Aku harus bekerja besok."

"Kau tak ingin ada ronde tambahan?" godanya sambil menggoyangkan payudara silikonnya. Berharap Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Ia yakin cara ini akan berhasil seperti biasanya.

Kenyataannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Ia hanya tertawa menanggapi godaan Marissa. Entah karena alasan apa, lelaki ini ingin sekali segera pulang ke _penthouse_ -nya.

"Tidak, Marissa. Aku harus pulang." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Kau bosnya, Chanyeol. Kau bisa datang jam berapapun semaumu ke kantor itu." rajuk Marissa.

Chanyeol merasa kesal dibuatnya, namun ia coba untuk menahannya. Marissa bukan kekasihnya. Hanya tempat Chanyeol berbagi kenikmatan. Ia tak berhak mengatur Chanyeol. Lelaki itupun berpikir untuk mengakhiri kesenangannya bersama Marissa.

"Kunci pintumu, Marissa. _Bye!!"_ ucap Chanyeol dingin sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Marissa.

Marissa kesal. Niatnya untuk memiliki Chanyeol selalu gagal. Padahal ia selalu berkoar-koar di depan teman-temannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Namun, tak seorang pun yamg mempercayainya. Bahkan ada diantara mereka, yang pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol, mengingatkan agar jangan berharap lebih ketika bersama Chanyeol. _Kau akan kecewa,_ begitu kata temannya waktu itu. Namun, Marissa tak peduli. Ia bertekad untuk menaklukkan salah satu bujangan paling seksi di negara ini.

Baginya, bisa memiliki Chanyeol adalah suatu keberuntungan. Chanyeol memiliki segalanya. Tampan, seksi, kaya raya, dan sangat hebat di ranjang. Marissa sudah bosan dan muak dijadikan simpanan pria-pria tua kaya raya. Meskipun mereka selalu memanjakannya dengan materi yang berlimpah, namun mereka sangat payah ketika di ranjang. Sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

~@~@~@~@~

Keesokan harinya, ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, ia mencium aroma sedap yang berasal dari dapurnya. _Gadis itu sudah bangun rupanya. Apa yang dia masak untuk sarapan hingga beraroma senikmat ini?_ gumamnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga, dan aroma masakan Baekhyun semakin kuat tercium oleh indranya. Membuat Chanyeol tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi masakan itu.

"Aromanya enak sekali. Kau masak apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Kepalanya melongok untuk melihat apa yang Baekhyun masak. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun menahan nafas demi mengatasi gemuruh di dadanya.

"Sa-ya haa-nya meman-faatkan bahan yang ada di lemari es anda, Tuan." ucap Baekhyun terbata karena terlalu gugup.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Lebih baik anda menunggu di meja makan." balas Baekhyun cepat tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, menghindari bertatap muka dwngan Chanyeol. _Iya, lebih baik menyuruhnya menunggu di meja makan hingga aku bisa menyelesaikan masakan ini dengan tenang. Oh tuhan, kenapa jantungku menggila hanya karena berdekatan dengan orang itu? Kendalikan dirimu Baekhyun, kendalikan,_ batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurut, dia duduk di meja makan kecil di dekat dapur, sendirian, menunggu masakan Baekhyun matang. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang sedang berkutat seorang diri di dalam dapurnya. Ternyata menyenangkan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang membelakangi dirinya. Hingga senyuman itu muncul tanpa Chanyeol sadari.

Pagi ini Baekhyun memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna pink dan celana katun panjang berwarna abu-abu yang mencetak jelas bentuk pantatnya. Chanyeol menyeringai karena bisa leluasa mengamati lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Waktu ia berdiri dibelakangnya tadi, Chanyeol bisa memperkirakan tinggi gadis itu. Puncak kepalanya hampir setinggi dagunya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang tergerai hingga ke bawah punggungnya, merupakan daya tarik terbesar seorang Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, rambut indah itu kini pemiliknya ikat ekor kuda. Agar tidak mengganggu si empunya ketika memasak, mungkin.

Menurut Chanyeol, jarang sekali perempuan jaman sekarang yang memiliki rambut sepanjang Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyisir rambut gadis itu. Dan sialnya, saat ini Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun telanjang dengan rambutnya yang tergerai indah. _Pasti sangat seksi dan menggiurkan,_ pikirnya nakal. Ketika tersadar, Chanyeol kaget dengan pikiran kotornya. Sepertinya alam bawah sadar Chanyeol sangat menginginkan gadis itu. Dan untuk menghindari pikiran kotornya kembali, dia membentengi diri dwngan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada masakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan acara memasaknya, membawa hasilnya untuk ia hidangkan di meja makan. Chanyeol bangkit dan membantunya menata meja dengan mengambil peralatan makan. Setelah semuanya dirasa siap, Baekhyun bermaksud beranjak pergi meninggalkan dapur. Namun, langkahnya dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana, Baekhyun? Ayo, kita sarapan bersama." ajak Chanyeol.

"Ta-pi sa-ya belum man-di, Tuan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga belum mandi. Ayolah Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun terpaksa menurut. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Keadaan ini, membuat Baekhyun diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak pernah berani menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa gemas melihat sikap pemalu dan canggung Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, angkat wajahmu. Apa aku seseram itu hingga kau tak berani menatapku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Ti-dak, Tu-an. Saya hanya merasa malu pada anda." dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang merona.

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol terpana. Wajah Baekhyun begitu unik. Dibanding rata-rata perempuan Inggris yang berhidung macung dan panjang, hidung Baekhyun terlihat lebih mungil. Bahkan bibirnya yang kecil dan merah alami membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melahapnya. Secara keseluruhan, gadis ini menarik dan tidak membosankan. Ditambah lagi sorot mata cokelatnya yang teduh, membuat Chanyeol tenggelam di dalamnya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih semakin menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari keterpanaannya untuk kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau harus malu padaku, Baekhyun?"

"Karena sa-ya miskin, Tuan. Dan je-lek. Sementara anda ka-ya dan tam-pan." kata Baekhyun lugu.

Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa, namun ditahannya karena tak ingin membuat gadis ini semakin malu. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun? Aku dan kau sama, kita sama-sama manusia." ucapnya lembut. "Dan kau tak jelek, Baek. Wajahmu cukup lumayan menurutku." candanya kemudian.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Baekhyun saar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di benaknya saat tahu bahwa dirinya tak cukup cantik untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Baiklah, mari kita makan, Baekhyun."

Sup kacang, bacon dan roti panggang adalah menu sarapan yang mereka nikmati pagi ini.

"Kau pintar sekali mengkombinasikan bahan beku ini menjadi masakan yang lezat, Baekhyun." puji Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhun menghangat mendengar pujian Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak hingga bisa sehebat ini, Baekhyun?"

"Di rumah, saya selalu membantu ibu memasak, Tuan. Jadi, sedikit banyak ilmunya menurun pada saya."

"Baek, berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk memanggilku Chanyeol saja?" ucap Chanyeol gemas.

"Iya, tuan Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun, kau..." Chanyeol menyerah. Ia biarkan Baekhyun memanggilnya apa saja sesuka hatinya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Baekhyun?"

"Pagi ini saya akan pergi ke lembaga kursus bahasa Inggris, tuan."

"Bukankah lokasinya berada di _Westminster_?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Kata nyonya Luhan, gedungnya terletak tak jauh dari kantor dan rumah dinas Perdana Menteri Inggris." Baekhyun mulai lancar untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itu satu arah dengan kantorku. Baiklah, nanti kita berangkat bersama."

"Tapi, Tuan. ini akan merepotkan anda." ucap Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Chayeol adalah atasannya dan tidak sepantasnya lelaki itu mengantar dirinya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku yang menawarkan tumpangan. Dan kebetulan tujuan kita searah. Jadi, buang rasa sungkanmu dan berangkatlah bersamaku." pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Entah untuk alasan apa, Chanyeol betah sekali berlama-lama berada di dekat gadis lugu ini.

Seusai sarapan, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk membereskan dan membersihkan peralatan yang telah mereka pakai. _Aku biasa melakukannya, Baek._ kata Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hendak melarangnya. Dan memang benar, lelaki itu tampak tak canggung untuk berada di dapur.

Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke kamar dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Kali ini Baekhyun membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menuruni tangga, hingga tak berkedip dibuatnya. Baekhyun yang masih belum terbiasa dengan tatapan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas kantornya. Tidak, di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu terlihat tampan dengan apapun yang dikenakannya, sekalipun lelaki itu telanjang. _Hey, stop it. Hentikan pikiran kotormu, Adriana! Ya tuhan, ada apa denganku? Kenapa otakku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh saat berada didekat tuan Chanyeol?_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kau melamun, Baekhyun?" tegur Chanyeol

"Oh, tidak tuan Chanyeol. Saya hanya rindu Jisung." ucapnya bohong.

"Jisung?" kernyitan nampak jelas pada alis Chanyeol.

"Byun Jisung, adik saya, Tuan."

"Ooh." Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa lega mendengarnya. "Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh. Berusaha berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

"Tidak, tuan. Tidak pernah."

"Berarti kau tidak pernah..." Chanyeol berdehem. Nyaris saya ia mengucapkan _'bercinta'._

"Tidak pernah punya kekasih, tuan." ucap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar. _Gadis ini benar-benar masih perawan,_ batinnya senang. _Apa yang kau harapkan, Chan. Dia masih terlalu muda._

"Berapa usiamu, Baek?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Lelaki ini semakin penasaran dengan sosok gadi muda di sebelahnya.

"Sembilan belas tahun lima bulan sepuluh hari, tuan."

Gadis ini memang benar-benar polos. Chanyeol menyukai kepolosan dan kesegaran jiwa muda Baekhyun.

Obrolan mengalir lancar diantara keduanya, meski Chanyeol yang lebih aktif bertanya pada Baekhyun. Tapi ini suatu kemajuan. Apalagi Baekhun sesekali, dengan malu-malu tentu saja, menatap Chanyeol saat menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Jadi benar, kau ingin kuliah kedokteran, Baek?"

"Iya, tuan. Itu cita-cita saya sejak kecil." ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Hmm, menarik. Aku harap kau dapat meraih cita-citamu, Baek."

"Terima kasih, tuan." balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di depan lembaga kursus, tempat Baekhyun akan belajar. Sebelum gadis itu turun, Chanyeol memberikan nomer ponselnya dan meminta Baekhyun memberikan nomer ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah orang keempat yang mengetahui nomer ponsel Chanyeol, selain Kris, Luhan, dan ibunya. Chanyeol berpesan untuk menghubunginya bila terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki itu juga memberikan kode akses _l_ _ift_ pribadi _penthouse-_ nya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu meminta ijin pada Chanyeol untuk berkeliling London dengan transportasi publik sepulangnya dari tempat kursus. _Untuk mengenal kota yang akan kutinggali selama kuliah,_ ucapnya pada Chanyeol saat berpamitan.

" _Ok, tenha um bom dia, Baekhyun._ " ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

" _Thank you, sir. Have a nice day too._ " Balas Baekhyun seraya bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman cantik, membalas senyum Chanyeol.

 **To be Continue...**

Sorry for typos...

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Author senang mendapat suntikan semangat dari kalian.

 **Lady Azhura, kikipanzer, neomuchanbaek1, danactebh, biaswaifeu, hollabaekgril, snowbellasn, reallovepcy, milkybaek, dhantieee, chiisai2026, chanbaek1597, B CARG, 1004teuk, ssuhoshnet, and all guest yang udah ikut review.**


	4. Part 4

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

@_@

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke arah kantor dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Kesegaran dan kepolosan Baekhyun benar-benar mempengaruhi jiwanya. Chanyeol merasa, energi positif yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu menular padanya. Dering ponsel mengganggunya saat ia baru saja tiba di ruangannya. Kris.

"Kau dimana, Chan?"

"Di ruanganku, Kris. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku di kampus, ada jadwal mengajar pagi ini. Bagaimana dengan bertemu nanti saat makan siang di kantor?"

"Hmm, oke." balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti siang." ucap Kris mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

 _Dia pasti ingin tahu kabar Baekhyun,_ gumam Chanyeol geli.

~@~@~@~@~

Seusai kelas, Kris langsung melajukan mobilnya ke kantor. Menemui Chanyeol di ruangannya.

"Aku pikir kau membatalkan niatmu untuk kemari dan langsung menuju ruanganmu, Kris." seringai Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu London di siang hari kerja, Chanyeol. Macet." Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di depan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku? Jangan bilang kau rindu pada adik tampanmu ini, Kris." canda Chanyeol sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Chan." decak Kris kesal.

Chanyeol terbahak melihat ekspresi kesal kakaknya.

"Ini soal Baekhyun. Aku harap kau tidak macam-macam dengannya. Dia gadis muda yang polos, tidak seperti jalang yang biasa kau tiduri." ujar Kris cepat.

"Aku tidak segila itu, Kris." bantah Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Karena kemarin kau berkelakuan aneh, begitu tergesa-gesa ingin pergi dari rumah kami. Dan apa ada hal lain yang bisa kami pikirkan dari _playboy_ sepertimu, selain ingin cepat-cepat membawa gadis itu ke ranjang?" jeda sejenak sebelum Kris melanjutkan. "Menurutku, sepertinya Baekhyun menyukaimu, Chan." duga Kris

"Kau terlalu awal menarik kesimpulan, Kris. Baekhyun hanya gadis lugu dan pemalu yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah berdekatan dengan seorang pria, kecuali adik dan ayahnya. Apalagi pria yang berada di dekatnya itu luar biasa tampan seperti aku." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol." ucap Kris kesal.

"Tadi pagi, dia mengatakannya sendiri, Kris. Dia bilang aku tampan dan kaya. Oleh karena itu dia begitu gugup dan malu ketika berhadapan denganku." ucap Chanyeol lugas.

"Awalnya, Baekhyun pun bersikap seperti itu pada kami. Tapi kenapa saat kau bersamanya sikapnya jadi semakin parah? Lalu semalam, kenapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah kami?" selidik Kris.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." ucap Chanyeol cepat. Tentu saja pria ini tidak akan bercerita tentang hasratnya yang sangat menggebu saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Pasti dengan salah satu jalangmu." kata Kris sinis

" _Well,_ kau tahu itu. Tapi aku memiliki niatan untuk mengakhiri kesenangan kami." ucap Chanyeol acuh.

"Baguslah. Jadi, kau berniat mengakhiri petualanganmu?" harap Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bosan dengannya. Lagipula dia mulai mengatur hidupku, dan kau tau aku tidak suka diatur." sungut Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengakhirinya. Terserah kau lah, aku lapar. Kau sudah makan? Mau ke kafetaria?" ajak Kris.

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, Kris. Belum, aku belum makan. Dan karena kau yang mengajak, maka kau yang harus membayar semua tagihannya." ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau bosnya, Chanyeol." kilah Kris.

"Oh ayolah. Kau dan Luhan sama-sama bekerja, bahkan kau bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus. Kenapa kau pelit sekali pada adikmu yang tampan ini?" rengek Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau lah, Chanyeol" Kris menyerah.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol menunggu.

"Ayo makan, dan aku akan membayar semua tagihan pesananmu. Puas?" ucap Kris sedikit kesal.

"Sangat puas. Terima kasih, Kris. Kau yang terbaik." ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

Chanyeol pun merangkul lengan Kris keluar dari ruangannya untuk makan siang.

~@~@~@~@~

Sore harinya, saat Chanyeol pulang ke _penthouse_ -nya, ia mendapati Baekhyun sudah berada disana. Gadis itu sedang duduk di balkon lantai dua dengan sebuah laptop usang di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada bingkai pintu menuju balkon.

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian menelan ludahnya, gugup. _Lelaki ini, dalam kondisi apapun selalu terlihat tampan. Tidak, sangat tampan,_ batinnya.

"Saya sedang mengerjakan tugas dari tempat kursus saya, tuan." jawab Baekhyun.

"Masih lama?"

"Tuan sudah lapar? Maaf saya belum sempat memasak untuk makan malam karena..." Baekhyun menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, Baek. Jika tugasmu sudah selesai, ayo kita keluar. Berbelanja bahan makanan untuk mengisi lemari es sekaligus makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Makan malam?" Baekhyun terkejut. Rasa-rasanya dia tak pernah memiliki gaun yang cocok untuk dipakai makan di restoran mewah.

"Iya, makan malam. Aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi restoran favoritku. Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Makanannya enak, tempatnya bersih, dan sangat _homey._ Jadi kita tak perlu berpakaian formal untuk makan disana." terang Chanyeol seolah memahami kekhawatiran gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Baiklah, tuan. Saya rasa lima belas menit lagi tugas saya akan selesai."

" _Take your time, Baek._ Sementara kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, aku akan mandi dan bersiap."

~@~@~@~@~

Chanyeol tidak berbohong soal pakaian yang akan dikenakan. Lelaki itu nampak begitu santai dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana kargo selutut berwarna _army._ Kebetulan cuaca London menghangat sore hari ini. Benar kata Baekhyun, lelaki ini akan selalu tampan dengan apapun yang ia kenakan.

Sore ini Baekhyun hanya menemukan kaos longgar berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang jeans berwarna biru. Rambut panjangnya, ia jalin menjadi bentuk kepang Prancis. Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan penampilan Baekhyun. Karena gadis ini akan selalu tampak cantik dalam balutan kesederhanaan.

Acara makan malam itu pun dimulai dengan mengunjungi salah satu supermarket di London. Mereka harus berbelanja bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas Chanyeol yang hampir kosong. Lelaki itu membebaskan Baekhyun untuk mengambil semua bahan makanan yang ingin ia olah dalam seminggu kedepan.

Setelah acara " _mari berbelanja demi kelangsungan hidup kulkas kita_ " selesai, Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun menuju restoran favoritnya.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa London adalah tempat makan paling tidak enak diantara negara-negara lain di Eropa?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Saya belum pernah mendengarnya, tuan." balas Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu sudah benar-benar nyaman untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol.

" _When someone in London, he must eat fish and chips."_ Chanyeol tersenyum. "Karena kau baru di London, maka kali ini aku akan membawamu ke salah satu resto _fish and chips_ terenak di London. _Poppies Restourant._ "

"Saya percaya, apa yang anda rekomendasikan kepada saya pasti enak, tuan." balas Baekhyu.

"Kau memang harus percaya padaku, Baekhyun." seringai Chanyeol.

~@~@~@~@~

Restoran yang didirikan pada tahun 1952 itu, memiliki desain _vintage_ tahun 50-an lengkap dengan hiasan foto lama yang terjajar rapi di dinding serta sebuah _jukebox_ di sudut ruangan. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba disana, aroma ikan goreng yang menggoda langsung menyambut keduanya. Mereka memilih duduk di sudut ruangan karena semua tempat duduk telah penuh terisi pengunjung. Chanyeol memesan dua porsi _fish n' chips_ yang berisi ikan kod dan telur ikan yang di goreng.

Tak lama menu yang mereka pesan datang. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat porsi _fish n' chips_ di hadapannya. Ikan kod goreng itu berukuran sebesar tangan Chanyeol, irisan kentangnya dibuat besar-besar, dan telur ikan gorengnya juga sangat banyak. Baekhyun mungkin tak kan sanggup untuk menghabiskannya.

Hazel Chanyeol memperhatikan reaksi Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat porsi makanan di hadapannya dengan sorot geli. "Cicipilah, Baekhyun. Kau pasti akan ketagihan."

Benar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. _Fish n' chip_ ini enak sekali, apalagi jika kau menambahkan saus tomat dan saus tar-tar diatasnya. _Atau karena kau memang tak pernah memakannya dan tak pernah tahu rasanya, Byun._ batin Baekhyun geli.

Baekhyun menolak saat Chanyeol menawarkan untuk menambah porsi makanannya. "Tidak, tuan Chanyeol. Saya sudah sangat kenyang. Perut saya tak akan sanggup menampung makanan jika kita akan memesan lagi." ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau benar, Baekhyun. Aku juga merasa sangat kenyang." balasnya sambil mengulas sebuah senyum.

~@~@~@~@~

Begitulah cara seorang Park Chanyeol membuat gadis Korea itu merasa nyaman. Jika Chanyeol tidak sibuk di akhir pekan, terkadang dia akan mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di luar dan mencoba berbagai menu di restoran yang berbeda-beda.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun tidak lagi bersikap canggung dan mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Sosok itu, masih saja menimbulkan debaran di hatinya meski tak separah saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Gadis ini sudah mampu mengendalikannya. Pernah di suatu pagi saat Baekhyun tengah membuat sarapan, Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang ia masak. Baekhyun tertegun. Pasalnya, lelaki itu _topless_ dan hanya mengenakan jeans belel ketat yang memperlihatkan garis ramping pinggangnya. Dan Chanyeol sering sekali berpenampilan seperti itu di depan Baekhyun. _Apakah ia tidak sadar, efek yang ia timbulkan dengan berpenampilan seperti itu pada seorang gadis?_ pikir Baekhyun.

Perasaan itu, Baekhyun belum pernah mengalaminya. Dia cemas, takut jika dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun pernah mendengar dari Naomi, seorang pekerja senior di _mansion_ Kris, bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol membawa wanita bila berkunjung ke tempat Kris. Namun, Naomi sering kali mendengar keluhan Kris tentang kelakuan Chanyeol yang suka berganti-ganti wanita.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, Baekhyun sedikit menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol, tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya sebagai seorang pekerja. Baekhyun sadar akan posisinya. Ia merasa tidak pantas jika berharap lebih pada Chanyeol tentang hubungan mereka yang hanya sebatas majikan dan pekerja. _Apa yang kau harapkan, Baekhyun? Sadarlah dimana kau berdiri sekarang. Dia majikanmu, tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu. Bangun Baekhyun!!!_ batinnya miris. Di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang baik, namun itu berlaku untuk semua pekerja di keluarga Park. _Kita sama-sama manusia, tak ada bedanya, Baekhyun_ , kenang Baekhyun akan ucapan Chanyeol dulu. _Jangan merasa istimewa, Baekhyun. Kau hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak pekerja di keluarga Park yang kebetulan ditempatkan bersama Chanyeol_. batinnya sedih.

Semenjak Chanyeol meninggalkan Marissa, ia tidak lagi memiliki _partner sex_ dan tidak berniat untuk mencari yang baru. Sekarang, setelah pulang kantor, ia akan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju _penthouse_ miliknya. Ia menyukai masakan Baekhyun dan berlama-lama di dapur bersama Baekhyun adalah kegiatan baru favoritnya. Chanyeol juga sering mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi kediaman Kris. Di _mansion_ Kris, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Naomi atau menemani ketiga kembar Park kecil itu belajar dan bermain. Yup, berusaha menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol.

~@~@~@~@~

Hari ini, Kris dan keluarganya berkunjung ke _penthouse_ Chanyeol. Mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun berhasil masuk ke fakultas kedokteran, _Oxford University_.

Luhan memberi Baekhyun hadiah berupa sebuah laptop keluaran terbaru dari sebuah merk ternama yang lebih tipis dan lebih ringan dari laptop lamanya. Baekhyun sangat senang tentu saja. Tak lupa dia mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pasangan Park tersebut.

"Aku harap ini bisa mempermudahmu dalam mengerjakan tugas kuliah nanti, Baekhyun." ucap Luhan tulus. "Untuk sekarang, kau harus membantuku mempersiapkan makanan yang telah aku bawa." canda Luhan. Ia sengaja membawa makanan dari _mansion_ -nya untuk merayakan hari diterimanya Baekhyun menjadi salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran di _Oxford University._

Setelah semua hidangan yang dibawa Luhan telah siap di meja makan, mereka lalu berkumpul dan makan bersama dengan lahap. Masakan Luhan memang selalu menakjubkan, sayang jika dilewatkan. Suasana yang tercipta di tengah keluarga Park ini begitu hangat. Mereka makan sambil berbincang kesana kemari dan bercanda. Seusai makan, Luhan membantu Baekhyun membersihkan peralatan makan yang telah mereka pakai. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membuat kopi untuk Park bersaudara, Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan alasan ingin mencoba laptop pemberian Luhan. Terlalu klise, bukan? Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan bercengkrama dengan Park bersaudara seperti saat makan malam tadi, terutama dengan Chanyeol. Biarpun sudah tinggal serumah dan mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun sengaja mengobrol dengan Chanyeol tanpa melakukan aktifitas lain. Biasanya mereka akan mengobrol disaat Baekhyun sedang memasak atau saat dia sedang asyik dengan laptopnya di balkon _penthouse_ Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua, ketiga kembar Matt, Leo, dan Rio menyusulnya. Ketiga bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Mereka seperti menemukan sosok kakak perempuan yang selama ini mereka idamkan. Baekhyun sangat akrab dengan ketiganya. Bagi Baekhyun mereka adalah pengobat rindunya pada adiknya, Jisung. Dan disinilah Baekhyun, bermain dengan ketiga kembar Park di balkon _pentbouse_ Chanyeol.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang Baekhyun menghindari kita?" tanya Kris.

"Denganku tidak." timpal Luhan.

"Mungkin saja dia merasa enggan karena kita jauh lebih tua darinya. Dia masih sangat muda jika kau ingat, Kris." kata Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau tak pernah mengobrol dengannya, Chan?" tanya Kris ingin tahu.

"Kami mengobrol. Biasanya saat dia sedang di dapur atau saat dia sedang belajar di balkon. Yah, meskipun selalu aku yang aktif bertanya padanya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia sangat pemalu." kata Kris.

"Sikap pemalunya itu sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang dibanding saat awal dia disini." Chanyeol menyeringai geli.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Cerita tentang kecanggungan dan sifat pemalu Baekhyun pun mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol. Dia juga menceritakan tentang kebiasaannya yang suka mengajak Baekhyun keluar makan malam hanya agar gadis itu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Mendengarnya, Kris dan Luhan saling melempar tatap penuh arti.

"Jadi, jika kau tak berkunjung ke _mansion_ kami, kau mengajak Baekhyun makan malam di luar?" tanya Luhan, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Apa kau tak lagi pergi ke tempat jalangmu itu?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jika yang kau maksud Marissa, aku sudah lama mencampakkannya. Aku sudah bosan dengannya. Dan sekarang aku sedang malas mencari penggantinya." ujar Chanyeol acuh. "Aku harus menelpon seseorang dan ponselku di kamar. Aku naik dulu untuk mengambilnya." pamit Chanyeol.

~@~@~@~@~

Sekeluarnya Chanyeol dari kamarnya, ia tak langsung turun. Ia tertarik mendengar suara Baekhyun dan ketiga ponakannya. Ia penasaran tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga terdengar sangat seru seperti itu. Diam-diam Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu menuju balkon dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Menguping semua pembicaraan Baekhyun dan keponakannya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau mengajakku ke Korea agar aku bisa berkenalan dengan Jisung." pinta Matt.

"Aku ikut, Baekhyun. Aku ikut." seru Leo.

"Ajak aku juga, Baekhyun." teriak Rio tak mau kalah.

"Iya, iya, kalian pasti akan kuajak." Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan ketiga kembar Park yang sangat berisik itu.

"Apakah kau juga akan mengajak paman Chanyeol?" celetuk Leo.

Chanyeol, yang masih bertahan di balik pintu, tersenyum geli ketika mendengar namanya ikut terbawa dalam obrolan keempat orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Leo." balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi kau harus mengajak paman Chanyeol." ucap Matt.

"Kenapa harus, Matt?" ucap Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol semakin tertarik mendengar obrolan Baekhyun dengan ketiga ponakannya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun bisa selepas ini saat berbicara dengan keponakannya, tidak seperti saat Baekhyun berbicara dengannya.

"Karena kau kekasih paman Chanyeol." duga Matt dengan polosnya.

"Bukan, Matt. Bukan. Pamanmu adalah majikanku. Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu, Matt." kata Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau adalah kekasih paman Cahnyeol." Matt tetap bersikeras. Leo dan Rio yang duduk di sebelahnya, nampak setuju dengan pendapat saudara kembar mereka.

 _Kenapa bocah-bocah ini berbicara seakan mereka tahu apa itu kekasih? Siapa yang mengajari mereka untuk bicara layaknya orang dewasa seperti saat ini?_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Dan kau harus menikah dengan paman Chanyeol." ujar Rio tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu sangat penasaran dengan reaksi yang akan Baekhyun berikan pada ketiga ponakannya.

"Rio, kau juga tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun panik. " Jika kalian masih tetap menggangguku dengan ucapan seperti tadi, maka aku akan segera masuk kamar dan tidak akan pernah mengajak kalian ke Korea." ancam Baekhyun pura-pura marah sambil berdiri.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri, Chanyeol dengan cepat menyingkir dari balik pintu balkon dan turun ke bawah. Menyebabkan ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar lanjutan obrolan mereka. Padahal Chanyeol sangat penasaran dengan akhir dari obrolan ketiga bocah dan satu dewasa tersebut.

Ketiga bocah usil itu panik mendengar ancaman Baekhyun. Mereka pikir dengan membuat Baekhyun marah sama saja dengan membatalkan acara mereka berkunjung ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Jisung. Oleh karena itu, merela lalu meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan memintanya tetap membawa mereka ke Korea. Baekhyun merasa geli melihat ekspresi menyesal ketiga bocah tersebut. Dia pun tersenyum lembut, memaafkan untuk kemudian memeluk bocah-bocah itu bersamaan.

"Ingat, jangan lagi kalian ulangi ucapan kalian tadi. Paman kalian adalah majikanku. Bagaimana jika dia marah bila mendengar ucapan kalian dan memecatku? Aku takkan bisa lagi bermain dengan kalian." tutur Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa paman Chanyeol harus marah?" kejar Leo penasaran.

 _Iya, kenapa Chanyeol harus marah? Kenapa pula aku mengucapkan alasan itu pada mereka?_ sesalnya dalam hati.

"Karena aku bukan kekasihnya." ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Padahal, aku ingin kau menjadi bibiku." harap Leo. Matt dan Rio pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka memiliki harapan yang sama dengan saudaranya.

"Apakah kita harus memberitahu paman Chanyeol, agar mau menikah dengan Baekhyun?" ucap Rio spontan.

Baekhyun panik. "Tidak. Jangan. Sepertinya aku akan masuk kamar saja dan tak akan pernah bermain dengan kalian lagi. Selamanya." ancam Baekhyun serius.

Lagi-lagi ketiga kembar Park ini panik dan khawatir. Selamanya tidak bermain dengan Baekhyun sama saja dengan kehilangan sosok kakak perempuan yang selama ini mereka idamkan. Ketiganya pun berakhir meminta maaf kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Ini kali kedua kalian meminta maaf padaku. Apakah kalian bisa aku percaya untuk tidak lagi mengulang ucapan kalian tadi?" ucap gadis itu masih tak percaya.

Ketiga bocah itu pun mengangkat kedua jari mereka, bukti keseriusan mereka pada Baekhyun. _"I swear, Baekhyun."_ ucap mereka kompak.

"Hmmm, oke. Kalian aku maafkan." ucapnya merasa lega sekaligus geli melihat ekspresi menyesal mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan muncul dan mengajak ketiga jagoannya pulang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian serius sekali?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Rahasia, mom. Benar kan, Baekhyun?" ucap Matt tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan rapi giginya.

"Oke, jadi mommy benar-benar tidak boleh tau?" tanya Luhan menggoda anak-anaknya.

" _No, mom. Never."_ jawab Matt disusul anggukan kedua saudaranya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mommy menyerah. Sekarang kita pulang, ya?" pinta Luhan.

"Baik, mom." ucap Matt lesu, tak ingin berpisah dari Baekhyun. "Kami pulang dulu Baekhyun. _Bye."_

" _Bye, Baekhyun."_ ucap Leo.

" _Me too Baekhyun, Bye."_ pamit Rio menyusul kedua saudaranya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lembut sambil membelas lambaian tangan mereka.

~@~@~@~@~

Pagi harinya, seusai sarapan dan membersihkan dapur serta peralatannya, Baekhyun beniat beranjak ke kamarnya seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini langkahnya dicegah oleh Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menemani lelaki itu menghabiskan kopi paginya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau kemana? Bisakah kau temani aku meminum kopi?" ucap Chanyeol tegas, berusaha menyembunyikan seringai di bibirnya.

Baekhyun terpaksa menurut meskipun sebenarnya dia enggan. Berdua bersama Chanyeol di dapur tanpa melakukan apapun benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Ia merasa aneh dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menemani lelaki itu minum kopi.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk sementara dirinya membuat dua cangkir kopi. Kopi untuk Baekhyun dia beri campuran _creamer,_ sedangkan untuk dirinya kopi hitam murni tanpa tambahan apapun. Setelah kopi itu siap. Chanyeol membawanya ke meja dimana gadis itu duduk dengan manis. Chanyeol duduk di depan gadis itu dan meletakkan kopi dengan tambahan _creamer_ itu di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kopimu, Baekhyun." ucapnya memulai pembicaraan

"Terima kasih, tuan." ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau sadar, Baekhyun. Kita tak pernah sekalipun mengobrol seperti ini. Bahkan setelah berminggu-minggu kau tinggal disini. Kalaupun terjadi obrolan diantara kita, itu karena aku yang memulai dan kau selalu menjadi pihak pasif yang lebih banyak diam. Obrolan kita pun biasanya terjadi saat kau sedang berkegiatan atau saat kita keluar makan malam." tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku penasaran, apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Baekhyun yang sedang meneguk kopinya, kontan saja tersedak saat mendengar ucapan pria di depannya itu.

"Tidak, tuan Chanyeol. Saya tidak pernah memiliki kekasih."

"Tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" ucap Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ti-ti-dak pernah, tuan." ucapnya gugup. _Apa maunya pria ini?_ jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras.

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?" Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya dan memandang Baekhyun penasaran.

 _Tolong jangan pandangi aku seperti itu,_ pikir Baekhyun panik dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin tuan tidak akan percaya, namun saya berasal dari keluarga miskin. Sejak kecil saya sudah bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi saya. Namun anda jangan salah sangka, tuan. Orang tua saya tidak pernah memaksa saya untuk bekerja." Baekhyun coba mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Aku percaya, Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak kecil saya suka sekali membaca, berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Rasa ingin tahu saya besar sekali. Saya juga suka mempelajari bahasa asing. Hingga suatu hari saya sadar, saya harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi saya tanpa merepotkan orang tua. Karena itu, saya tak sempat memikirkan untuk memiliki kekasih dan jatuh cinta." Baekhyun lancar bercerita dan suaranya terdengar ceria.

"Kau gadis yang cerdas, Baekhyun. Wajar saja jika _Oxford_ menerimamu menjadi salah satu mahasiswanya." puji Chanyeol.

 _Hanya cerdas,_ batin Baekhyun kecewa.

Chanyeol mendadak berdiri. Baekhyun mengira lelaki itu akan beranjak dari dapur. Nyatanya tidak, Lelaki itu memutari meja. Mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Suasana dapur mendadak berubah dan Baekhyun gugup menghadapinya. Baekhyun dengan sisa keberaniannya, berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling bertatap dalam diam. Baekhyun tanpa sadar membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering karena gugup. Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali juga helaan nafas yang lelaki itu hembuskan.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Hazel Chanyeol menyala berbahaya yang sialnya Baekhyun tak paham maksudnya. Namun, saat lelaki itu meraih pinggang Baekhyun erat untuk dipeluknya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pria beraroma maskulin itu. Baekhyun tidak paham maksud lelaki ini memeluknya. _Apakah tuan Chanyeol merasa kasihan padaku? Atau ini disebabkan karena tuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bergairah?_ pikirnya. Namun pemikiran itu hanya beberapa saat singgah di benaknya. Ia tak peduli lagi dan menemukan dirinya melekat erat di tubuh pria itu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu memulainya. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Baekhyun dengan brutal.

Bibir pria itu terasa manis, lembut, menggoda, dan menuntut. Baekhyun, yang sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal berciuman takut-takut menyambutnya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dan menempel padanya. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun dapat merasakan setiap lekukan otot yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu hanyut dalam ciuman Chanyeol hingga tak menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah menjalarkan tangannya ke payudara Baekhyun yang tegang, menyentuh dan meremasnya. Memberikan Baekhyun sensasi baru yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

Baekhyun setengah tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi saat ini. Entah karena apa tangannya bergerak dari bahu pria itu menuju tengkuknya. Menyapukan jari-jarinya pada rambut coklat Chanyeol disana. Namun, hal itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan diri darinya. Nafas lelaki itu terengah-engah dan sinar matanya tampak menggelap.

" _Oh, shit!"_ serunya. "Apa yang sudah aku lalukan?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat membuat wajahnya merona. Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa saat ciuman itu harus berakhir.

"Kita seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan ini. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu setelahnya tanpa bisa Baekhyun dengar. Lelaki itu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol naik ke lantai dua dengan langkah marah. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di belakangnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Di dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol memaki dirinya yang tak bisa menahan hasrat dan menyalurkannya pada Baekhyun. _Kau bodoh, Chanyeol. Baekhyun gadis yang sangat lugu. Dia tidak seperti jalang yang biasa kau tiduri. Dan dia masih sangat muda, Chanyeol. Usianya jauh berada di bawahmu. Sadarlah, Chanyeol._ umpatnya kesal.

Kenyataannya, keluguan gadis itulah yang membuat hasratnya selalu bergelora saat dirinya berdekatan gadis itu. Selama ini, Chanyeol selalu berhasil menahan hasratnya, namun pagi ini lelaki itu nyaris saja gagal membendung napsu bejatnya. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali saat hanya berdua dengannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dia tidak boleh berlama-lama berada di dekat Baekhyun. Dan untuk saat ini dirinya benar-benar butuh sebuah pelampiasan. Bukan. Bukan Marissa yang saat ini ada di pikiran Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar muak dengan wanita itu. Pasalnya, jalang itu sudah dua kali membuat keonaran dengan mendatangi kantornya. _Benar-benar menjijikkan,_ hardik Chanyeol kala itu.

Chanyeol lalu menghubungi nomor seseorang. "Bee, apa kabar?" terdengar teriakan senang dari seberang ponselnya.

Bianca, satu-satunya _partner sex_ Chanyeol yang mampu bertahan lama dengannya. Bianca paham, hubungan yang ia jalani dengan chanyeol hanya untuk kesenangan. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak akan memberikan hatinya, namun dia tak peduli. Yang wanita itu cari hanya kepuasan. Bianca tak terlalu suka terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Dia perempuan bebas. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah teman tidur yang hebat dan menyenangkan saat di ranjang. Dia sering berkata, jika ia akan selalu siap saat Chanyeol membutuhkannya, asalkan wanita itu tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Sayangnya, saat ini wanita itu sedang berada di New York, mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai model utama iklan salah satu produk ponsel ternama.

" _Oh darling,_ kasihan sekali dirimu. Aku tak percaya seorang Park Chanyeol kehabisan jalang untuk menuntaskan hasratnya." Bianca terkekeh. "Sangat disayangkan, seorang bujangan paling seksi di London merana sendiri karena hasratnya tak sersalurkan." godanya.

"Oh, Bee. Kau tahu itu." keluh Chanyeol. "Baiklah, Bee. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kesibukanmu. Bila kau sudah tiba di London, segera hubungi aku, _bye."_ Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan melemparkan ponselnya ke tengah ranjang dengan kesal. Saat ini, lelaki itu merasa malas untuk mencari _one night stand,_ apalagi setelah kejadian Marissa. Chanyeol sadar, ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mencari _partner sex_ -nya kali ini.

Bagian yang paling menjengkelkan dari semua itu adalah, Chanyeol yang begitu menginginkan Baekhyun. _Arghh sial, jangan dia, Chanyeol,_ pikirnya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Saat ia terbawa suasana dan berakhir mencium Baekhyun dengan brutal. Ingatan akan kejadian itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. _Bahkan ciuman gadis itu buruk sekali,_ gumamnya. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat lelaki itu penasaran dan menginginkan bibir itu lagi. _Ciumannya memang buruk, namun bibir gadis itu begitu lembut dan manis. Aaargh...,_ Chanyeol mengerang kesal. Chanyeol sadar, ia tak seharusnya berada disini, terkurung dengan segala keinginannya untuk mencium dan menjamah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari _penthouse-_ nya guna menenangkan diri.

~@~@~@~@~

Sementara itu, Baekhyun beranjak naik ke kamarnya, setelah merasa yakin Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamar. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia pandangi sosoknya yang berada di cermin. Ciuman pertama yang di dapatkan dari Chanyeol membuatnya bergairah. Matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya merona. Ia seperti tak mengenali dirinya dirinya sendiri. Ia menjalankan jemarinya dengan takjub di sepanjang bibirnya yang bengkak oleh ciuman penuh gairah dari Chanyeol.

 _Jadi, seperti ini rasanya berciuman,_ pikirnya bergairah. Ingatannya melayang pada saat Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman panasnya. _Mungkin dia kecewa dengan ciumanku yang terlalu buruk,_ pikirnya sedih. _Mungkin dia sadar bahwa aku hanyalah salah satu pekerja di penthouse-nya._

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun malu. Ia merasa takkan sanggup jika harus keluar dari kamarnya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya? Ah sial, kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Pasti tuan Chanyeol menganggapku gadis murahan_ , batinnya. _Tapi dia yang memulai. Tuan Chanyeol yang menghampiriku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia yang lebih dulu menciumku._ pembelaan datang dari sudut batinnya. _Dan kau menyambutnya dengan penuh gairah, Byun Baekhyun,_ ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri. Perang batin itu membuat Baekhyun malu dengan kenyataan bahwa dia juga menikmati ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan. Malam itu, Baekhyun tidak berani keluar dari kamarnya. Sibuk dengan rasa malu dan segala pikirannya tentang kejadian tadi hingga ia merasa sangat lelah dan jatuh tertidur. Tanpa tahu bahwa ia melewatkan sebuah informasi tentang tuannya yang tidak berada di kamarnya sepanjang sisa malam itu.

 **To be Continue...**

Sorry for all the typos, reader-nim.

Author baru melakukan _proofreading_ , pada saat part 3 udah up. Dan menemukan nama Adriana disana huhu~. Itu seharusnya Baekhyun. Maafkan kecerobohan author, reader-nim. Untuk selanjutnya, author akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menulis dan melakukan proofreading sebelum di up. Sekali lagi maafkan kesalahan author yaa..


	5. Part 5

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

~

Baekhyun menuruni tangga pagi itu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. _Hadapilah, Byun Baekhyun,_ batinnya menguatkan. Gadis itu merasa lega ketika tak dilihatnya Chanyeol di dapur _penthouse_ itu. _Mungkin tuan Chanyeol masih tidur,_ pikir Baekhyun. Gadis itupun mulai membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung. Pasalnya, sejak tadi dia memasuki dapur hingga sekarang dia sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, lelaki itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun juga terlalu takut untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, membangunkannya. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol yang ia pikir masih terlelap di kamarnya. Gadis itu bergegas ke kamarnya, mandi dan bersiap untuk kuliah pagi perdananya hari ini.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan siap berangkat ke kampus. Ketika Baekhyun menuruni tangga, gadis itu berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki yang sepagian ini membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian kemarin pagi terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Membuatnya benar-benar merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut jika harus bertatapan mata dengan Chanyeol. Namun, suara lembut Chanyeol membuat gadis itu dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, untuk yang kemarin pagi, sekali lagi aku mohon padamu untuk memaafkan aku. Kemarin aku khilaf, aku harap kau tak marah dan mau memaafkanku." ucap pria itu lembut.

Ucapan pria itu membuat perasaan Baekhyun sedikit lega. "Saya juga ingin meminta maaf atas reaksi saya pada perlakuan tuan kemarin. Saya harap anda tidak menganggap saya sebagai wanita murahan. Saya..." kata Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun." ucapan Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun. _Oh sial, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun?_ batin Chanyeol. Ucapan Baekhyun nyatanya membuat lelaki itu semakin merasa bersalah. Dan mulai saat ini dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya akan berangkat kuliah. Sarapan anda sudah saya siapkan di meja." ucap gadis itu kecewa. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak berbasa-basi menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus. Lelaki itu hanya berucap semoga hari Baekhyun menyenangkan, klise sekali. _Memangnya kau siapa, Byun Baekhyun? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Park Chanyeol!_ runtuknya dalam hati.

~@~@~@~@~

Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya mendingin. Chanyeol seperti menghindari Baekhyun, dan gadis itu menyadarinya. Di pagi hari, Chanyeol baru akan keluar dari kamarnya setelah Adriana selesai menyantap sarapan miliknya. Mereka hanya bicara seperlunya. Chanyeol tetap bersikap baik pada Baekhyun, hanya saja lelaki itu jarang mengobrol dengannya seperti dulu. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya makan bersama di _penthouse_ maupun di luar _penthouse._ Lelaki itu juga tidak pernah lagi mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi _mansion_ Kris.

Pernah suatu kali Luhan menghubungi Baekhyun, menanyakan kenapa dia dan Chanyeol tak pernah lagi mengunjungi _mansion_ mereka. Baekhyun beralasan bahwa dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Chanyeol juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kris sebenarnya juga merasa heran dengan kelakuan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Pasalnya, Kris sering menemukan Chanyeol pulang larut malam dan bekerja terlalu keras. Ketika ditanya, Chanyeol beralasan bahwa dia membawahi dua perusahaan sekaligus. Miliknya yang sedang berkembang dan milik keluarganya. Kris tidak berkomentar apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya tak ingin terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan pribadi adiknya.

Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki jadwal kuliah yang padat. Setidaknya gadis itu memiliki pengalih perhatian dari kegiatan melamun memikirkan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Walaupun pada saat-saat tertentu gadis itu merindukan momen saat Chanyeol dan dirinya bisa mengobrol dengan santai.

Beruntung, di kampusnya Baekhyun memiliki beberapa teman baru. Salah satunya Oh Sehun, lelaki tampan keturunan Korea-Inggris yang dari gelagatnya sangat terlihat bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun. Sikap Baekhyun yang biasa saja terhadap Sehun, membuat lelaki itu tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apalagi Baekhyun pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin fokus kuliah dan tidak ingin memikirkan hal lainnya. Baekhyun sering menolak ajakan Sehun untuk pulang bersamanya. Baekhyun lebih suka menggunakan transportasi publik untuk aktivitas kuliahnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun kesal. Pasalnya sejak siang tadi hujan turun sangat deras dan tak berniat untuk berhenti. Di tambah lagi, bus yang biasa ia tumpangi untuk ke stasiun kereta tak kunjung datang. Ia menyesal, menolak tawaran temannya yang berbaik hati ingin mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta, tadi. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin merepotkan temannya itu. Pasalnya rumah temannya itu tidak sejurusan dengan stasiun kereta. Baekhyun hanya kasihan jika temannya itu harus memutar jauh setelah menurunkannya di stasiun kereta. Tiba-tiba sebuah _city car_ merah berhenti di depan halte bus tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Sehun, pria dalam mobil itu membuka kaca penumpang depan dan berteriak, "Masuklah, Baekhyun. Kau akan berdiri sampai besok, jika tak ikut denganku sekarang."

Baekhyun ragu untuk menerima tawaran Sehun. _Haruskah aku ikut dengannya? Jika aku bertahan disini, apa masih ada bus yang akan lewat? Kenapa hujan tak kunjung reda? Bagaimana ini?_ batin Baekhyun bingung.

Melihat keraguan itu, Sehun kembali berteriak. "Baekhyun, ini sudah hampir malam. Sangat berbahaya bagi seorang gadis jika berdiri sendirian di halte saat hujan deras seperti ini."

Setelah beberapa saat berdebat dengan batinnya, Baekhyun pun menerima ajakan Sehun untuk pulang bersamanya. Gadis itu sedikit berlari menuju mobil Sehun guna menghindari hujan. Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu.

Sehun menyeringai senang, "Oke, Baekhyun. Sekarang kau sebutkan alamat rumahmu."

Sehun sedikit tak percaya menatap Baekhyun. Pasalnya, gadis itu menyebutkan alamat sebuah gedung _penthouse_ mewah sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Ada yang salah dengan alamatnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak mengira kau adalah anak orang kaya. Tempat tinggalmu itu bahkan jauh lebih mahal dari biaya kuliah kita, Baekhyun." ucap Sehun takjub.

"Apa aku sama sekali tak nampak seperti anak orang kaya, Sehun?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Sehun yang meragukannya sebagai keturunan orang kaya. _Toh, aku memang bukan orang kaya,_ batin Baekhyun geli. Gadis itu hanya ingin menggoda Sehun.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku, Baekhyun. Kau jangan tersinggung. Saat ini, justru aku salut padamu. Kau kaya dan _low profile_ seperti Bill Gates, Mark Zuckerberg, Warren Buffett,..."

Mendengarnya Baekhyun tertawa sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Ada yang lucu dengan ucapanku, Baekhyun?" Sehun menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Tidak, kau benar, Sehun. Mereka orang kaya yang _low profile._ Tapi jangan bandingkan aku dengan mereka, Sehun. Karena aku tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan mereka." Baekhyun bersusah payah meredakan tawanya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Tapi aku jadi semakin tak mengerti." ucap Sehun semakin bingung.

"Baiklah, dengarkan ini, Sehun. Penampilanku yang seperti ini bukan karena aku _low profile._ Aku tak sekaya yang kau kira, Sehun. Bahkan aku rasa orang tuamu jauh lebih berada jika dibangdingkan dengan kedua orang tuaku di Korea sana." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Melihat air muka Sehun yang semakin kebingungan, Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. " _Penthouse_ itu bukan milikku, Sehun. Itu milik majikanku. Aku tinggal dan bekerja disana." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa?" Sehun nyaris saja menabrak mobil yang berada tepat di depannya. Untung saja lelaki itu berhasil menginjak rem dengan cepat, sehingga tabrakan pun dapat dihindari.

"Hati-hati, Sehun." teriak Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Perkataanmu membuatku sangat terkejut." ucap pria itu menyesal.

Baekhyun pun bercerita pada Sehun tentang bagaimana dia bisa berkuliah di Inggris. Tidak semuanya, hanya bagian yang dianggap perlu saja yang Baekhyun ceritakan pada Sehun.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Baekhyun. Kau juga sangat pintar." puji Sehun tulus.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." ucap Baekhyun ceria.

"Tadinya kupikir kau saudara Park Jisung." seloroh Sehun.

"Aku memang kakak Jisung, Sehun."

"Maksudmu, kau saudara jauhnya?"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Namun, hanya sekejap. Ia tak tega melihat wajah kebingungan yang Sehun tunjukkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku memiliki seorang adik berumur delapan tahun. Ayahku memberinya nama Jisung, Byun Jisung. Berharap dia bernasib sama dengan pesepak bola terkenal Park Jisung." jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menggumam dan berakhir tertawa kencang seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi.

~@~@~@~@~

Mobil Sehun telah tiba di jalanan depan gedung _penthouse_ tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Hujan sudah reda. Baekhyun membuka kaca di sampingnya agar penjaga mengenalinya dan membuka gerbang untuk mobil Sehun supaya bisa masuk ke pelataran gedung _penthouse_ tersebut.

"Jika aku datang sendiri, pasti aku takkan bisa masuk. Hunian VVIP selalu memiliki akses yang ketat." ucap Sehun saat menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan _lobby_ gedung.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun ketika sebuah _Audy A8_ hitam melintas di depannya. Mobil Chanyeol. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak cepat. _Semoga dia tak melihat kami,_ harap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Mobil yang keren." celetuk Sehun.

"Maaf, Aku tak mendengarmu. Kau bicara apa barusan?" tanya Baekhyun tak fokus pada perkataan Sehun.

"Kau tak melihat _Audy_ hitam tadi? Aku akan memilikinya suatu saat nanti." janji Sehun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu lalu beranjak masuk, namun sebelumnya ia berucap, "Terima kasih, Sehun atas tumpangannya. Bukannya aku tak sopan dengan tidak mengajakmu masuk dan minum kopi, tapi kau tahu ini kediaman majikanku. Jadi, maaf Sehun kau hanya bisa mengantarku sampai sini." Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, Baekhyun. Tapi, suatu saat nanti kau harus mau kuajak minum kopi." sahut Sehun.

"Baiklah. _By the way_ mobilmu juga keren, Sehun. Sampai jumpa besok." balas Baekhyun sesaat sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan pelataran gedung tersebut. Sehun tersenyum senang di dalam mobilnya, karena pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengantar gadis itu pulang setelah banyak penolakan yang ia terima dari Baekhyun.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun berbalik, memasuki _lobby_ dengan langkah gontai. Perasaanya tak nyaman melihat mobil Chanyeol melitas tadi. Ia cemas Chanyeol akan memarahinya. _Atas alasan apa dia akan memarahimu?_ tepisnya dalam hati. Selama ini, Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol marah. Dia hanya pernah sekali melihat sorot mata lelaki itu menggelap, di pagi itu. Pagi dimana mereka "secara tak sengaja" berciuman dengan panas. Ingatan akan kejadian pagi itu membuat Baekhyun merinding sekaligus merindukan sentuhan pria itu. _Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun. Berdoa saja, Chanyeol tak akan memarahimu nanti,_ hardiknya dalam hati.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan sialnya Chanyeol sudah menunggu gadis itu dengan tatapan mata menyala, penuh kemarahan. Baekhyun sudah menduganya walau ia tak tahu alasan kemarahan pria itu. _Yang pasti bukan karena mencemburuimu, Baekhyun,_ ejeknya dalam hati. Dengan perasaan takut dan bingung, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift._

"Cepat sekali kau memiliki teman lelaki, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap sinis.

"Dia Sehun, teman kuliah saya, tuan. Tadi hujan begitu lebat, hari mulai gelap, dan tak satupun bis yang lewat di depan kampus saya. Dia bermaksud baik dengan memberi saya tumpangan, tuan. Hanya itu." tutur Baekhyun pelan, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sialnya semakin tampan dengan sorot mata menyala marah.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Bukankah sudah aku katakan, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku!" hardik Chanyeol.

Bentakan itu nyatanya membuat mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan Chanyeol yang tak tega melihatnya, berusaha meredamkan emosinya. Ia hela nafasnya panjang.

"Baiklah. Untuk sekarang, naiklah ke kamarmu dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Setelah itu, kembalilah kemari. Kita akan makan malam di _cafe lobby."_ nada suara Chanyeol melunak setelah melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun tak kunjung hilang.

 _Ya tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa hakku melarangnya bergaul dengan teman lelakinya?_ batinnya menyesal.

Chanyeol bukan pria kejam, dingin, dan kaku. Bahkan lelaki itu cenderung _easy going_ dan berjiwa pemberontak. Namun, saat dia melintas di pelataran gedung _penthouse_ -nya dan tanpa sengaja melihat Baekhyun berbincang akrab dengan seorang lelaki di depan _lobby,_ hal itu sontak saja membuat hatinya panas dan mendidih. _Apa aku mencemburuinya?_ Ada rasa tak suka dalam diri Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun begitu akrab mengobrol dengan seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan cukup tampan tersebut.

Di kamarnya, Baekhyun masih bingung atas kemarahan Chanyeol. _Kenapa dia harus marah melihatku bersama Sehun?_ batinnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, saat mereka sudah duduk dan memesan di _cafe lobby._ Chanyeol berdalih, sikapnya tadi timbul karena ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. "Jangan terlalu naif, Baekhyun. Sehun memang teman kuliahmu, tapi kalian baru saling kenal, bukan? Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lain kali hubungi aku, oke?" tutur Chanyeol lembut.

"Iya, tuan. Maafkan saya." entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun menghangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. _Lelaki ini mengkhawatirkan aku,_ pikirnya senang. Membuat wajah gadis itu merona, cantik.

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona. _Sialan, kenapa kau tunjukkan wajah meronamu, Baekhyun?_ geramnya dalam hati.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Cahnyeol dan Baekhyun pun membaik. Chanyeol kembali melakukan kebiasaannya yang suka mengajak gadis itu makan malam di luar bila akhir pekan tiba. Bila lelaki itu tidak sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tentu saja. Lelaki itu juga akan mengantar Baekhyun ke stasiun terdekat, jika gadis itu memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi.

Baekhyun yang merasa kapok mendapat teriakan amarah dari Chanyeol, mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu. Pasalnya, gadis itu baru menyelesaikan kelasnya saat hari sudah gelap, dan saat ini dia kesulitan untuk mendapatkan bis yang bisa mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta. Chanyeol memenuhi janjinya, Lelaki itu benar-benar menjemput Baekhyun.

"Maaf, saya merepotkan anda, tuan Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun tak enak saat melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah tampan itu. Ingin rasanya ia membelai wajah lelah itu serta memijat punggungnya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan keinginannya, dengan cepat ia tepis pikiran anehnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah berjanji, bukan? Aku senang kau menuruti perkataanku." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

Sabtu ini, Kris dan Luhan mengadakan jamuan makan malam di _mansion_ -nya. Acara tersebut diadakan dalam rangka menyambut kunjungan sahabat ayah Kris dan Chanyeol yang berasal dari Prancis. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diminta hadir dalam acara jamuan makan malam itu. Semula Baekhyun ingin menolak untuk ikut serta dalam acara tersebut. Karena ia fikir acara ini adalah acara orang dewasa dan Baekhyun pasti akan merasa canggung disana.

Namun, Chanyeol bersikeras agar Baekhyun ikut serta dalam acara tersebut. "Apakah kau akan menolak permintaan Kris dan Luhan? Jika yang membuat kau bimbang adalah soal gaun, tenang saja, Baekhyun. Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu dan sekarang sudah berada di kamarmu."

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, "Tapi, tuan..."

"Gaun itu pasti pas ditubuhmu, Baekhyun. Aku yakin itu. Lebih baik saat ini kita bersiap, karena acaranya akan dimulai jam delapan. Dan aku tak ingin kita terlambat." ucap Chanyeol tanpa bisa di bantah oleh Baekhyun.

Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin datang ke acara itu. Namun, mendengar nama Kris dan Luhan membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak. Pasangan Park itu mengharapkan kehadirannya. Sangat tak tahu diri jika Baekhyun menolak permintaan orang yang sudah menolongnya itu. Ia pun bergegas bersiap. Diambilnya gaun selutut berwarna nude itu dan ia pakai. Gaun itu terdiri dari 2 jenis kain, satin dan dilapisi brokat modern di bagian luar. Berbentuk _A line_ simpel dengan sabuk tipis yang melingkar di area perut, membuatnya pas menempel di tubuh gadis itu. _Cantik,_ gumamnya sambil tersenyum. _Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tahu ukuran tubuhku?_ batinnya bertanya.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan make up tipisnya, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Di ujung tangga bawah, Chanyeol yang sudah rapi berdiri memandangi Baekhyun menuruni titian tangga tanpa berkedip. Lelaki itu tampak sangat tampan malam ini. Setelan formal hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya nampak sangat kontras dengan rambut coklat yang ia miliki, membuat ketampanan Park Chanyeol meningkat berkali lipat dimata Baekhyun. Dan hal itu berefek pada jantung Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya. _Kendalikan dirimu, Baekhyun. Lelaki ini memang sudah tampan dari lahir. Setelan itu hanya menyempurnakan tampilannya,_ gumamnya menenangkan diri.

"Kita berangkat?" ucap Chanyeol singkat. Sedikit gugup dan terpesona akan penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. _Sial kenapa gadis ini jadi begitu cantik? Tidak, kendalikan dirimu Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu muda untukmu,_ batinnya menggumam.

Baekhyun yang merasa gugup mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Chanyeol, hanya bisa mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan pria itu untuk segera berangkat.

~@~@~@~@~

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba lebih dulu di _mansion_ Kris. Luhan menyambut mereka berdua, dia memuji penampilan Baekhyun yang nampak sangat cantik malam ini.

"Dressmu sangat indah, Baekhyun. Kau pintar dalam memilih gaun. Selera _fashion-_ mu sangat baik dan aku suka." bisik Luhan saat mereka berada di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk para tamu.

"tuan Chanyeol yang memberikan dress ini pada saya, nyonya." ucap Baekhyun begitu lugunya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa sangat senang. Wanita itu berpikir usahanya untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berhasil sebentar lagi. _Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan biarkan cinta menemukan jalannya,_ batinnya senang.

~@~@~@~@~

Tamu dari Prancis itu datang tepat waktu. Mereka adalah Alain Macron dan istrinya Helena, serta anak mereka Thierry beserta tunangannya Michelle. Kris memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada mereka sebagai kerabat jauh ibunya. Baekhyun merasa senang dengan adanya Thierry dan Michelle yang usianya tak terpaut jauh dengannya. Setidaknya malam ini dia tak perlu menjauh karena tidak paham obrolan para dewasa itu. Keluarga Macron sangat ramah kepada Baekhyun, membuatnya cepat akrab dengan mereka. Apalagi Kris sempat berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang _polyglot_ yang membuat mereka semakin takjub dengan gadis keturunan korea itu.

Bagi Baekhyun, makan malam ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Semua orang menyantap hidangan yang tersedia dengan lahap. Mereka bahkan bercanda di tengah-tengah acara makan. Suasana yang tercipta begitu hangat dan Baekhyun suka. Namun, ada satu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tatapan Chanyeol. Iya, sepanjang acara makan malam lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tatapan aneh yang membuat gadis itu risih dan mencoba berkali-kali untuk tidak memandang si pelaku.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa makan malam ini begitu menyiksanya. Melihat Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan dress yang ia beri, membuat Chanyeol nyaris saja membatalkan kepergian mereka. Baekhyun yang biasanya berpenampilan _casual,_ malam ini tampak menawan dengan balutan dress yang ia pakai. Sebenarnya, penampilan Baekhyun tetap sederhana dengan _make up_ _natural_ -nya. Hanya saja, sejak melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun bersama beberapa waktu lalu, Pandangan Chanyeol terhadap gadis itu berubah. Lelaki itu tidak hanya ingin menyeret gadis itu ke tempat tidur, Chanyeol bahkan menginginkan Baekhyun seutuhnya, menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol bingung dengan perasaannya, ini pertama kali baginya mengalami yang seperti ini. _Tidak, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lugu ini,_ geramnya dalam hati.

~@~@~@~@~

Seusai menjamu keluarga Macron, Kris mengajak mereka berpindah ke ruang santai. Kris menawari mereka _wine_ dengan kualitas terbaik dari koleksinya. Baekhyun menolak secara halus, ia tak terbiasa minum. Chanyeol, Lelaki itu pun menolak tawaran Kris. Ia beralasan harus mengemudi untuk pulang nanti.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan sambutan hangat kalian. Di malam yang luar biasa ini, sedikit dansa mungkin akan menyempurnakan akhirnya, Bagaimana? Kris, bisakah kami meminta musik pengiring?" ucap Alain tiba-tiba.

Semua yang berada disana menyambut antusias gagasan pria tua itu, kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan Kris tampak bersemangat memutar salah satu koleksi musik dansa klasiknya.

Musik pun mengalun indah dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka yang memiliki pasangan, mulai menggandeng pasangan masing-masing dan berdansa. Baekhyun yang diam-diam menyingkir dari ruangan tersebut, dibuat tak berkutik saat Helena menyuruh Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdansa. Gadis itu benar-benar panik. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa dan tidak pernah berdansa.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa berdansa." ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Chanyeol akan membimbingmu, Baekhyun." Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan menyela mereka.

Terlambat sudah untuk Baekhyun menghindar. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan wajah yang tak tertebak. Baekhyun merasa lelaki itu tidak begitu antusias untuk berdansa dengannya. Ia pun berdiri dengan susah payah, menerima ajakan berdansa Chanyeol. Berdiri sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol, membuat gadis itu merasa gugup dan mulutnya terkunci. Tak bisa berkata-kata selain menggeleng dan menganggukan kepala.

Sebelum Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya, Baekhyun berusaha keras bersuara, "Tuan, saya tidak bisa dan tidak pernah berdansa." ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum samar, kemudian memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Ia memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari alasan untuk pergi. "Sebaiknya saya ke dapur, tuan. Membantu Naomi membuat kopi." ucapnya putus asa.

Chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat tangannya menyentuh pinggang Baekhyun. Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk semakin merapat padanya, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Diam dan berdansalah, Baekhyun. Aku akan membimbingmu." bisik Chanyeol parau.

Baekhyun pasrah, ia biarkan tubuhnya melebur dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Chanyeol, kepalanya tertunduk, rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah. Gadis itu tak berani menatap wajah lelaki yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Chanyeol.

 _Sialan, kenapa kau begitu mempesona malam ini, Baekhyun?_ runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memimpin langkahnya. Rasa gugup dan enggan dalam diri Baekhyun seolah lenyap begitu saja. Gadis itu terlalu bahagia berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan debar gairah manis menyelubunginya, apalagi Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya sambil mengerang pelan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan, lelaki itu secara perlahan membawanya keluar dari ruang santai tersebut. Menjauhi orang-orang dan alunan musik pengiring dansa. Baekhyun paham, tanpa musik pun mereka masih tetap bisa berdansa. Baekhyun mencoba berpijak pada kesadarannya. _Aku harus kembali ke ruang santai,_ pikir gadis itu sejenak. Namun sayang, tubuhnya seakan menolak perintah otaknya. Tubuhnya seolah melekat kuat pada Chanyeol, tak ingin berpisah barang sejenak.

Dansa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kerja Kris yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram. Mereka akhirnya menghentikan dansa tanpa iringan musik itu. Baekhyun masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, hingga Chanyeol mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. Mata mereka bertatap dalam temaramnya ruang itu.

"Akhirnya, kau menatapku, Baekhyun." bisik Chanyeol sensual. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri bibir Baekhyun yang mulai gemetar. Perlahan namun pasti, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Semakin dekat hingga bibirnya menempel pada bibir cherry Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan ciumaman pertama mereka. Meski sedikit kaku, bibir Baekhyun mulai bisa menyesuaikan irama ciuman Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak menciumnya dengan brutal seperti saat pertama, kali ini ciuman Chanyeol terasa lembut, sensual, dan mengundang. Chanyeol seolah sedang mengajari Baekhyun cara melakukan _Frech kiss._ Lidah lelaki itu bergerak-gerak kecil pada bibir bawah Baekhyun membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan lelaki itu begitu menginginkannya, sama seperti dirinya yang juga menginginkan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol memeluknya, memagutnya lembut namun tak berjeda, dan bergerak bersama hingga tubuh gadis itu terhimpit diantara meja dan tubuh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua lenganya, seolah menjaga agar gadis itu tidak kabur darinya. Sosoknya yang tinggi, kuat, dan menguasai membuat Baekhyun seakan kehilangan akal saat itu juga. Baekhyun secara naluri meregangkan kakinya, saat Chanyeol memberi dorongan dengan satu lututnya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan lelaki itu mulai menjamah resleting _dress_ -nya dan menurunkannya. Lelaki itu dengan perlahan meloloskan _dress_ itu hingga jatuh ke pinggang Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, bra nude berenda itu menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari ketelanjangan.

Chanyeol mulai menyentuhnya. Tangan besar lelaki itu meraih dan meremas payudara Baekhyun dari balik bra-nya, membuat Baekhyun gemetar akan rasa yang baru dikenalinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan puncak payudaranya menegang, menekan bahan halus bra-nya. Wanita ini benar-benar menginginkan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat lelaki itu mulai membuka kaitan bra yang dikenakannya. Membebaskan payudara Baekhyun dari rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba dirasakan gadis itu. Payudara milik Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu besar, namun kencang dan alami, membuat Chanyeol semakin terbakar gairah saat melihatnya. Lelaki itu pun menunduk, mengecup salah satu puncak payudara Baekhyun yang menegang. Lidah Chanyeol bermain apik disana, memberikan gelenyar rasa nikmat yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuh Baekhyun lemas karena gelombang kenikmatan, kala Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada puncak payudaranya yang lain. Wanita itu pun mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang, berharap bisa menjadi penyangga agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Namun, tangan itu secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah buku tebal dan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang keras.

Suara berdebum itu seolah menyadarkan Chanyeol. Seketika itu juga lelaki itu menghentikan cumbuannya pada dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri, membebaskan Baekhyun dari kungkungannya dan menyumpah tak karuan. Sorot kemarahan nampak jelas pada hazel Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan? Tidak. Ini tidak benar, Baekhyun. Kau... Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." ucap Chanyeol frustasi. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku pasti sudah gila."

Baekhyun masih terlalu terguncang sekaligus terangsang untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Pipi gadis itu merona, rambut dan pakaiannya berantakan, dan kedua pucuk payudaranya masih mengeras. Dan Chanyeol memperhatikan itu semua. Tak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya akan berefek sebesar itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengambil bra yang tergeletak di lantai, dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Rapikan penampilanmu di kamar mandi dan kita akan segera pergi dari sini." suaranya lembut namun terkesan tegas. Chanyeol lalu bergerak mengambil buku yang terjatuh tadi dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Lelaki itu merapikan rambut dan setelannya dengan satu gerakan ringan setelahnya. Tanpa bicara lagi, Chanyeol dengan tenang bergerak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku, diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun baru tersadar, saat tubuh Chanyeol telah menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang kerja Kris dengan ketelanjangan tubuh bagian atas. Dengan cepat gadis itu memakai kembali bra yang sesaat lalu Chanyeol beri dan mulai membenahi dress yang sempat melorot hingga ke pinggangnya. Setelah dressnya sudah rapi, gadis itu berajak ke kamar mandi yang letaknya tepat di sebelah ruang kerja Kris.

Di kamar mandi, Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi rasa gemetar yang ditimbulkan oleh kejadian tadi. Pikirannya tak tenang, menyadari dirinya dan Chanyeol nyaris saja bercinta di ruang kerja Kris sementara di ruang sebelah, pemilik _mansion_ dan tamunya sedang menikmati acara dansa mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka menemukan dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang bercinta, pasti akan sangat memalukan. Baekhyun menarik nafas sekali lagi dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menetralkan pikirannya. Ia segera keluar dari sana setelah penampilannya dirasa sudah tak terlalu buruk. Beruntungnya gadis itu, make up natural yang dikenakannya membantu menyamarkan goresan lipstick yang sudah terhapus dari bibirnya akibat ciuman panas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpamitan pada Kris dan Luhan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Lelaki itu beralasan Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan butuh istirahat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Hanya sedikit pusing, nyonya. Mungkin karena tugas kuliah yang semakin padat." ucapnya berbohong.

Baekhyun merasa lega karena tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari hilangnya Chanyeol dan dirinya dari ruang santai tersebut. Mungkin mereka terlalu hanyut dengan romansa yang tercipta antara segelas wine dan alunan musik klasik yang Kris putar.

 **To Be Continue...**

Hai reader-nim, author mau kasih info kalo minggu ini The Price of a Virginity bakal up 1 part aja. Maafkan author yang tidak bisa memenuhi janji huhu~ . Author jadi takut mau janjiin up 2 part tiap minggu kalo kondisinya kayak sekarang. Tapi author bakal usahain up tiap minggu kok meskipun cuma 1 part. Maaf yaa..

Author mau ngucapin makasih banyak-banyak buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat review part 3 sama 4 kemarin.

Buat yang nanya Naomi itu luhan apa bukan. Naomi itu karakter sendiri. Dia asisten rumah tangga di rumah Luhan yang udah lama kerja disana. Jadi tempat curhat Baekhyun kalo dia lagi main kesana.

Trus kalo soal Bianca, dia bukan kembaran Baekhyun. Dia model yang suka dipake Chanyeol kalo dia lagi gak ada stock. Kalo mau tau kedepannya bianca bakal gangguin Baekhyun apa ngga. Tungguin aja yaa ceritanya...

Sekian cuap-cuap author. Sekali lagi author mohon maaf karena gak bisa up 2 part minggu ini. Maaf yaa... Maaf banget.


	6. Part 6

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

~~

Perjalanan pulang itu diselimuti kebungkaman oleh keduanya. Ya, semenjak mobil Chanyeol keluar dari _mansion_ Kris, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak memiliki niat untuk memulai percakapan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga tanpa terasa mobil yang mereka kendarai telah sampai di _Lobby_ gedung _penthouse_ Chanyeol. Lelaki itu nyatanya hanya menurunkan Baekhyun disana untuk kemudian pergi lagi tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Kepergian Chanyeol yang seperti itu, nyatanya membawa rasa kecewa dan sedikit cemburu pada diri Baekhyun. _Pasti dia akan menemui salah satu kekasihnya,_ pikirnya gundah. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari _lobby_ menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya menuju _penthouse_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika denting _lift_ memberi tahunya bahwa dia telah sampai di dalam _penthouse._ Gadis itu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Baekhyun butuh mandi. Dia harus menyegarkan pikiran dan hatinya. Kaki itu dibawa memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun berdiri di bawah _shower,_ menyalakan kran dan membiarkan air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggosok tubuhnya dengan keras, berharap kenangan tadi bisa lepas darinya dan hilang terbawa air. Namun sayang, saat gadis itu menggosok dadanya, ingatan tentang bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya menghantam Baekhyun dengan keras. Ia mengerang kesal, menyadari Chanyeol sudah melihat dan menyentuh payudaranya. _Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya besok? Ya tuhan, aku benar-benar malu. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ pikirnya panik.

Di tengah kepanikannya, Baekhyun sadar dan semakin yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Betapa gadis itu menyayangi Chanyeol. Betapa gadis itu memuja dan menginginkan lelaki itu seutuhnya hanya untuknya. Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun sadar dia harus melenyapkan perasaan itu. Dia harus melupakan semua kenangan manisnya dengan Chanyeol. Sanggupkah Baekhyun melakukannya?

Gadis itu berusaha menegarkan diri. _Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pekerjanya, tidak lebih. Seorang playboy seperti Chanyeol tak akan pernah puas dengan satu wanita,_ pikirnya sedih. Bayangan Chanyeol sedang bercumbu dengan wanita yang tentunya lebih cantik dan berkelas dibanding dirinya saat ini memperburuk suasana hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedih dengan kenyataan dia harus mengalah bahkan sebelum ia sempat berjuang.

~@~@~@~@~

Sudah satu jam Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya tak tentu arah. Lelaki itu hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi London tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebenarnya dia merasa resah. Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan dirinya yang nyaris meniduri Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan tindakannya tadi sudah terlalu jauh. Ia sudah membuat gadis itu hampir telanjang di depannya. Merasa lelah dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol putuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya di sudut taman kota. Ia turunkan kaca jendela mobilnya, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menenangkan diri walau hanya sesaat. Namun sial, bayangan tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun dengan muka yang merona muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Chanyeol membuka kembali kedua matanya sambil mengerang kesal, memukulkan telapak tangannya pada kemudi di hadapannya.

"Sial kau Baekhyun. Kenapa kau dengan kurang ajarnya muncul dengan semua kepolosanmu dalam hidupku?" geramnya kesal. Kemunculan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba dalam hidup Chanyeol nyatanya telah memporak-porandakan semuanya. Gadis lugu yang selalu bersikap canggung dan malu-malu ketika bersamanya itu telah berhasil membuat _playboy_ seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa berkutik. Lelaki itu mulanya mengira ia hanya menginginkan tubuh gadis itu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu dia mengenal gadis lugu itu, ia semakin menginginkan gadis itu seutuhnya untuk dirinya. Dan perasaan seperti ini baru baginya, perasaan ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

 _Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?_ pikirnya bingung. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang sama dengan tempat yang ia kunjungi pagi itu. Pagi dimana Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dengan ganas.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun tidak menjumpai Chanyeol seharian ini. Sejak ia bangun pagi tadi hingga ia akan beranjak tidur lagi saat ini, lelaki itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. _Jadi semalaman kemarin ia tak pulang? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?_ _Kenapa dia tak kunjung pulang? Ah iya, tentu saja dia akan menemui kekasihnya. Silly you, Baekhyun_ , runtuknya dalam hati. Baekhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya, menghalau segala pikiran tentang dimana dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Berusaha tidak peduli pada lelaki itu.

Keesokan harinya pun Chanyeol masih belum terlihat di _penthouse_ -nya. Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba tak peduli. Ia lebih memilih larut dengan sarapan dan buku di hadapannya, mengingat hari ini ia memiliki ujian pertamanya. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan dan mencuci piringnya, gadis itu pun bergegas berangkat menuju kampusnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Chanyeol datang tepat satu jam setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan _penthouse_ -nya. Lelaki itu hafal betul jadwal kuliah Baekhyun. Dia memang sengaja menghindar lagi dari Baekhyun hari ini. Akibatnya ia harus terlambat datang ke kantor. Kris sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, namun Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya. Chanyeol tahu konsekuensinya, Kris pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan saat ia tiba di kantor nanti. Namun, Chanyeol sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari cercaan ibunya yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan proyek amal dan proyek spiritualnya. Chanyeol lebih menyukai mendapat omelan dari Kris dibanding mendapat omelan ibunya. Setidaknya Kris tidak akan memperpanjang omelannya dengan mengatur perjodohan untuk Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan ibunya, wanita bertangan besi itu selalu akan meminta Chanyeol untuk berkenalan dengan anak salah satu teman sosialitanya setelah ia selesai mengomeli Chanyeol. Bermaksud menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan salah satu dari mereka. Namun dasar Chanyeol, lelaki itu selalu saja menolak keinginan ibunya tersebut. Dan kelakuan liar _playboy_ satu ini akan semakin menjadi disaat-saat seperti ini, saat Chanyeol merasa mendapat tekanan dari sang ibu.

Chanyeol tiba di kantor dengan selamat. Dan benar saja Kris sudah menunggu di ruangannya dengan muka masam. Chanyeol pura-pura tidak peduli. Lelaki itu dengan seenaknya melenggang melewati Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Belum sempat Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya dikursinya, Kris, lelaki di hadapannya itu sudah meledak terlebih dahulu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" sinis Kris.

Chanyeol ingin menggoda Kris dengan jawaban asalnya. Namun, hal itu ia urungkan saat melihat tingkat kemarahan Kris yang sepertinya akan meledakkan kakaknya itu jika ia tak segera menemukan pelampiasan. _Sepertinya kali ini kesalahanku sangat serius,_ batin Chanyeol.

"Ada suatu hal yang membuatku terlambat pagi ini, Kris. Maaf atas keterlambatanku." ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Hati Kris sedikit melunak saat melihat kesungguhan yang Chanyeol tampilkan di wajahnya saat ia meminta maaf. "Baiklah. Kau mendapat maafku. Kau terlambat dua jam, Chanyeol. Aku terpaksa menunda rapat direksi. Lagipula kenapa susah sekali menghubungimu?" sungut Kris. Masih nampak sisa-sisa kemarahan di wajahnya meski tidak sebanyak tadi.

"Jika saja kau yang jadi CEO-nya, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau yang lebih cocok berada di posisi ini, Kris. Kau lebih berdedikasi untuk posisi ini daripada aku." tutur Chanyeol.

"Alasanmu saja, Chanyeol." bantah Kris. "Menjadi CEO atau tidak, kau tetap tidak boleh terlambat." ucapnya tajam. "Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menghubungi sekretarismu dan katakan padanya untuk menghubungi jajaran direksi agar kembali ke ruang rapat." perintah Kris.

Chanyeol pun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kris. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar emosi Kris segera mereda.

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan menjalin kerja sama dengan _Bennet Industries?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini proyek _prestisius_ dari _Park Industries_ dan _Bannet Industries_ yang akan membawa nama baik Inggris, Chan. Besok Alex Bannet beserta timnya akan mengadakan kunjungan kemari. Mereka akan mengadakan pembicaraan tahap awal serta membuat draft-draft penting proyek ini." tutur Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Baiklah."

Chanyeol teringat pada Baekhyun saat nama Alex Bannet disebut. Alex memiliki istri yang berkulit putih bersih seperti Baekhyun. Tidak heran memang karena istrinya adalah keturunan Korea-Italia yang rata-rata penduduknya berkulit putih bersih. Bayangan tubuh Baekhyun yang putih bersih dan setengah telanjang itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Dan membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengerang kesal, "Aargh, sial!"

"Kau kenapa, Chan?" Kris terkejut.

"Aku? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang kesal." balas Chanyeol gugup.

"Aneh sekali. Kau tidak ada masalah dengan jalangmu kan? Atau Baekhyun?" selidik Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Kris tidak begitu saja percaya ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, ia tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol untuk bercerita padanya. Sekretaris Chanyeol baru saja memberitahu mereka bahwa jajaran direksi sudah siap di ruang rapat. Kedua lelaki bermarga Park itu pun segera beranjak menuju ruang rapat. Dalam perjalanan itu, Kris teringat sesuatu. "Sabtu kemarin, saat kita semua sedang berdansa, kau dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu kalian pulang lebih cepat dengan wajah Baekhyun yang nampak pias. Apakah kau tidak..."

Belum selesai kakaknya berbicara, Chanyeol dengan panik segera memotong ucapan Kris. "Tentu saja tidak! Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba harus ke dapur dan aku harus ke toilet." marah Chanyeol.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah, Chan? Memangnya apa yang sudah kukatakan? Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau tidak membawa Baekhyun ke dokter?" seringai Kris penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap Kris dengan kesal. Mereka telah tiba di ruang rapat yang letaknya satu lantai dengan ruangan kakak beradik Park tersebut. Jajaran direksi pun sudah lengkap, duduk dengan manis menunggu sang CEO datang. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya tak kunjung bersuara untuk membuka rapat tersebut. Kris pun berinisiatif mengambil alih pimpinan rapat kali ini.

Kris tahu Chanyeol sedang dalam masalah dan ia yakin seratus persen bahwa masalah kali ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Kris paham sekali sifat Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol bermasalah dengan jalangnya, lelaki itu pasti akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Contohnya kasus Marissa kemarin, Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dan langsung meninggalkan jalang tersebut. Namun, kali ini Kris merasa Chanyeol belum bisa menyelesaikan permasalahannya. Kris yakin setelah mereka menghilang dari ruang santai kemarin, telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Dan sesuatu itulah yang menurut Kris menyebabkan sikap aneh Chanyeol hari ini. Dimulai dari mudahnya Chanyeol tersulut emosi, datang terlambat lebih dari dua jam, hingga memaki di depannya tanpa sebab.

~@~@~@~@~

Setelah berjam-jam akhirnya rapat itu berakhir dengan terjalinnya konsorsium antara _Park Industries_ dan _Bennet Industries_ atas proyek prestisius mereka. Kali ini kedua perusahaan industri terbesar di Inggris itu akan bekerja sama membuat kapal pesiar dengan landasan pesawat di dek atasnya, hampir seperti kapal induk. Tugas mendesain kapal pesiar dengan landasannya diberikan kepada perusahaan Chanyeol, sedangkan _Bannet Industries_ harus merancang pesawat mini dan helikopter yang ukurannya memungkinkan untuk mendarat diatas kapal tersebut.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui adanya proyek itu, merasa Chanyeol berusaha menghindar darinya. Gadis itu melihat Chanyeol yang begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu bahkan sering kali bepergian dan bekerja di akhir pekan.

Kesibukan Chanyeol memang membuat lelaki itu abai akan kehadiran Baekhyun. Namun, tak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu masih berusaha untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke stasiun terdekat bila gadis itu memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi.

~@~@~@~@~

Setelah beberapa pekan Chanyeol disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya, akhir pekan ini lelaki itu tampak santai berdiri di balkonnya. Ia tampak menikmati keindahan sungai _Thames_ dari kejauhan meski hari ini cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. London tidak cerah hari ini, awan tebal berwarna hitam nampak menggulung di langit membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melakukan aktifitas berlebih di luar rumah.

Seusai makan siang bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu tampak gelisah, dengan gerakan mirip setrikaan di dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol saat sarapan maupun makan siang. Namun, urung dilakukan karena ia tak memiliki keberanian. Saat ini tak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun harus mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan perasaan berdebar dan seketika itu pula pupilnya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di balkon nampak menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Debarnya jantungnya makin menjadi kala gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengikis jarak antara dia dan Chanyeol. Dengan langkah hati-hati didekatinya lelaki itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol, boleh saya bicara?" tuturnya gugup.

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati panorama kota London menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dengan kening berkerut. "Ada apa, Baekhyun? Duduk dan bicaralah."

Baekhyun menurut. Gadis itu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi kosong sebelah kanan Chanyeol.

"Tuan, nanti malam. Hmmm saya harus menghadiri sebuah acara." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Gadis itu kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya dibawah tatapan tajam Park Chanyeol. Gadis itu pun memilih menundukkan kepala demi menghindari tatapan tersebut.

"Acara apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut meski masih dibarengi tatapan menyelidik pada Baekhyun.

"Teman saya malam ini mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, tuan. Saya diundang untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Acaranya bertempat di _club..."_ dengan takut-takut Baekhyun menyebutkan nama salah satu _club_ malam yang begitu populer di London.

"Siapa temanmu itu, Baekhyun? Apakah Sehun?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Iya, tuan. Sehun yang mengundang saya. Nanti jam delapan, dia akan menjemput saya." Baekhyun bersusah payah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia tak suka dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya dari Baekhyun.

"Saat kau di Korea dulu, apakah kau pernah pergi ke _club_ malam, Baekhyun?" tanya lelaki itu tajam.

"Ti-ti-dak pernah, tuan. In-ini yang pertama bagi saya." suara gadis itu seperti tercekik.

Chanyeol tahu _club_ macam apa yang akan didatangi Baekhyun. Chanyeol khawatir akan keluguan Baekhyun dan dia juga sama sekali tidak mempercayai Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan memberimu ijin untuk pergi," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tapi, baiklah kau kuijinkan menghadiri pesta itu malam ini, dengan satu syarat dariku, Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Apa syaratnya, tuan?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu ke _club_ itu, dan aku akan menunggu mu hingga pesta itu selesai." ucap Chanyeol tenang.

"Aaa-paa?" Baekhyun terperangah dengan syarat yang Chanyeol ajukan. Gadis itu benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh syarat tersebut. _Bagaimana mungkin dia akan mengawasiku selama aku berpesta dengan teman-temanku? Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Lebih baik aku tak usak pergi jika syaratnya seperti ini,_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ta-pi, tuan. Disana juga banyak teman-teman saya yang lain. Tidak hanya laki-laki yang Sehun undang, perempuan juga banyak yang diundangnya." Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bernegosiasi dengan lelaki itu.

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya marah. "Naif sekali kau, Baekhyun. Kau tak pernah pergi ke _club_ malam dan kau tak pernah tau bagaimana situasi di dalam sana. Asal kau tau, Baekhyun. Disana banyak sekali minuman keras dan lelaki brengsek."

Saat mengucapkannya, Chanyeol merasa kata ' _lelaki brengsek'_ itu juga patut ditujukan untuk dirinya, meski selama ini dia tak pernah memperdaya dan berkencan dengan gadis-gadis muda. Kecuali gadis muda yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya, yang belakangan ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dan sialnya saat ini Chanyeol ingin meraih tubuh gadis muda ini untuk dicumbunya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Baekhyun? Apa kau setuju dengan syarat yang kuajukan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun tak bisa membantah ucapan Chanyeol, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan syarat tersebut. _Bahkan ayahku tidak akan over protektif seperti ini padaku,_ keluhnya dalam hati. Tanpa berucap apapun, Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal yang tertahan.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Gadis itu mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul bantal seolah-olah yang ia pukul saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Kemarahan lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun heran, kenapa dirinya tidak boleh pergi sendirian terutama dengan Sehun? Wajah gadis itu mendung, sama seperti cuaca di luar yang sepertinya akan turun hujan. Namun dibalik kekesalannya pada Chanyeol, gadis ini semakin menyadari rasa cintanya pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Sejak ia merasakan sentuhan lelaki itu hingga kemarin mereka nyaris bercinta, Baekhyun selalu merasa gairahnya meningkat setiap kali Chanyeol berada di dekatnya. Seperti saat ini, andai saja lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan ekspresi marah lalu mulai mencium dan menyentuhnya, maka Baekhyun akan membiarkannya. Membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya dan memilikinya. _Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan cinta?_

Chanyeol menyadari kekesalan Baekhyun terhadapnya, namun dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. _Aku hanya berusaha menjauhkan gadis itu dari lelaki brengsek yang hanya akan memanfaatkan keluguannya,_ dalih Chanyeol dalam hati. _Bukan karena kau mencemburuinya, kan?_ sisi lain hatinya ikut bersuara. Chanyeol tertegun dengan kenyataan ini. _Benarkah?_ Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai petir yang menyambar. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _penthousenya,_ mencari kehangatan disana.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berdandan. Ia hanya memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan sedikit eyeliner pada kelopak matanya. Namun, kekesalannya pada Chanyeol membuatnya menyapukan lipstick merah menyala pada bibir tipisnya. Ia ingin tampil berbeda malam ini. Dipilihnya gaun pendek berleher sabrina dengan warna senada lipstick-nya untuk ia kenakan malam ini. Gaun yang dibelinya karena paksaan dari beberapa teman beberapa hari lalu saat sale di salah satu mall. Menurut temannya gaun itu sangat cocok dengan kulit Baekhyun yang putih bersih. Gaun tersebut membentuk lekuk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Ditambah panjangnya yang hanya lima centimeter diatas lututnya, menampilkan jenjang indah kaki Baekhyun.

Malam ini gadis itu menggerai rambutnya, menambah kesan seksi dalam balutan dress merah menyalanya. Gadis itu juga memakai _stocking_ berwarna senada dengan kulitnya untuk membalut kaki panjangnya, berharap dapat menghalau dingin di kakinya. Baekhyun berkaca untuk kesekian kalinya, meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis dalam cermin itu adalah dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya belum pernah tampil seberani ini di depan orang lain. Gadis itu berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan malu dan gugup dalam dirinya. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia juga bisa berpenampilan cantik dan seksi. Membayangkan reaksi Chanyeol saat melihatnya nanti membuat gadis itu terbakar gairahnya sendiri.

Menjelang pukul tujuh, Baekhyun telah siap dan hendak beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Pergerakannya terinterupsi oleh dering ponselnya. Sehun. Lelaki itu mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Baekhyun. Ia beralasan hujan disertai badai telah menumbangkan pohon di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Jika ia memaksa menjemput Baekhyun, dia harus memutar jauh untuk bisa sampai di penthouse yang Baekhyun tinggali. Dan itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama ditambah lagi lelaki itu sedang terjebak macet saat ini. Sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya, Sehun berpesan agar Baekhyun meminta tolong pada majikannya untuk mengantarkan dia ke club tersebut.

 _Yap, tanpa diminta pun majikanku memang akan mengantarkan aku malam ini, Sehun_ , gumamnya sesaat setelah ia menutup sambungan telpon tersebut. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menatap rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak tadi siang di jendela kamarnya.

Gadis itu mengambil mantel hangatnya dan menjinjing _high heels_ yang akan ia kenakan, keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun berjingkat menuruni tangga hanya dengan mengenakan _stocking_. Di ujung tangga ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri memunggunginya. Lelaki itu pasti mendengar langkah kakinya, sebab secara tiba-tiba ia berbalik dengan wajah muram. Dipandanginya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit tertebak. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans balel namun tetap terlihat tampan dengan keseksian dan sisi maskulinitasnya.

"Saya sudah siap, tuan." Baekhyun tertunduk.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Aku tahu." sahutnya serak. Lelaki itu lantas meraih jaket kulit yang ia letakkan pada sandaran sofa dan memakainya. Penampilan lelaki itu malam ini nyatanya semakin membuat Baekhyun terpesona pada sosok Park Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau harus mengoleskan _lipstick_ dengan warna yang begitu menyala pada bibirmu?" geram lelaki itu sisnis.

Baekhyun terperangah tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang baru saja lelaki itu dilontarkan untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya. "Sialan kau, Baekhyun." bentaknya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi malam ini" lelaki itu seperti kehilangan kendali.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tak memberinya ijin membuat Baekhyun tersulut emosi. Muncul keberanian dalam diri gadis itu. Ditantangnya wajah lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Anda sudah berjanji tadi, bahkan saya menuruti syarat yang anda berikan, tuan." ucapnya bergetar.

Chanyeol kaget dengan reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia tertegun memandangi gadis itu. "Aku, aku memang tak ingin kau pergi, Baekhyun." suaranya lebih pelan dan parau.

"Apa mau anda sebenarnya, tuan? Kenapa melarang saya pergi dan bersenang-senang bersama teman saya?" ucap gadis itu semakin berani.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Suasana di ruangan itu sesaat berubah hening namun ketegangan masih kental terasa menyelimuti keduanya. Selama beberapa detik Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau tanya apa mauku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengikis jarak, mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Mengurai langkah hingga lelaki itu saat ini telah persis berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin tahu?" hazelnya berkilat-kilat. "Kemarilah." bisiknya serak. "Mendekatlah padaku, Baekhyun. Agar kau dapat merasakan apa yang aku mau."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka menempel erat. Seolah itu belum cukup, Chanyeol juga merapatkan pinggulnya ke pinggul Baekhyun. "Kau merasakannya, Baekhyun?" bisiknya sensual di telinga Baekhyun. "Apakah kau merasakan sebesar apa mauku?"

Tindakan Chanyeol yang seperti itu mendapat respon dari tubuh Baekhyun. Seluruh ujung syaraf Baekhyun menegang dibuatnya. Meskipun pernah hampir bercinta, namun baru kali ini mereka berdekatan serapat ini. Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas merasakan gairah Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, tak kuasa menahan gejolak gairah dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti. Lidahnya bergerak intim di dalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menikmatinya hingga tanpa sadar tangannya telah mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Tangan lelaki itu tak tinggal diam. Perlahan dia gerakkan tangannya membelai punggung Baekhyun yang sialnya masih terhalang oleh mantel yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan darahnya yang mengalir lebih deras dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Namun tiba-tiba kesadaran menyentaknya. _Tidak, ini tidak benar,_ jeritnya dalam hati. Dengan sadar ia menarik bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol dan kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk mendorong lelaki itu agar menjauh darinya.

Hazel Chanyeol yang telah berkabut oleh gairah, menatap tak suka atas tindakan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" erangnya sambil menarik kembali Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, Baekhyun tetap bergeming sembari memalingkan muka. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu kemudian berkata, "Saya pikir justru inilah yang anda paling tidak inginkan, tuan Chanyeol. Bukankah anda sudah berulang kali berkata bahwa ini tidak benar dan tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi?" ucapnya tersengal.

Chanyeol yang hasratnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Inilah yang sebenarnya aku mau. Aku menginginkamu, Baekhyun."

"Ti-ti-tidak, tidak tuan. Ini salah. Tuan hanya menginginkan tubuh perempuan, dan kebetulan saya berada di dekat anda. Anda hanya akan memanfaatkan saya." tutur Baekhyun frustasi. Gadis itu bingung dengan penolakan yang ia lontarkan agar lelaki itu menjauh, sedangkan tubuhnya begitu mendamba sentuhan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun?" desis Chanyeol marah.

"Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang saya katakan, tuan?"

"Berani sekali kau kepadaku, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Anda yang mengajarkannya pada saya, tuan. Kita sama-sama manusia tak ada bedanya. Apa anda ingat?" ucap Baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan jadi seberani ini kepadanya.

"Kau ingin kebenarannya, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Seluruh syaraf Baekhyun mulai merespon, gadis itu kembali menegang hingga sulit memberi perlawanan pada Chanyeol. "Selama ini, aku hanya memanfaatkan hubunganku dengan para wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan. Hingga saat kau datang semuanya menjadi berantakan. Aku akui kau selalu membuatku begitu bergairah, Byun Baekhyun." sorot mata Chanyeol kembali sulit tertebak. "Persetan dengan semua hal yang pernah kuucapkan, Baekhyun karena saat ini aku menginginkanmu. Aku begitu menginginkanmu hingga sakit rasanya, Baekhyun." tutur lelaki itu parau.

Baekhyun meragu. Meski hazel Chanyeol menatap lapar seluruh tubuhnya, namun ucapan lelaki itu terkesan terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa memanfaatkan Baekhyun karena disini tak ada wanita lain untuk menuntaskan hasratnya selain dirinya.

Baekhyun seketika tersadar. Tak ada gunanya dia melawan gairah yang Chanyeol tawarkan. Baekhyun tidak boleh mundur, ia mencintai lelaki itu. Ia sangat menginginkan lelaki itu berada dalam tubuhnya, menyatu bersamanya. Ini bukan soal satu juta _poundsterling_ , Baekhyun tak lagi peduli soal itu. Ia juga tak peduli jika cinta itu hanya berasal dari dirinya saja. Ia bahkan lebih tidak peduli jika lelaki di hadapannya kini hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja. Cinta yang gadis itu rasakan untuk Chanyeol begitu besar, hingga ia rela menyerahkan semua yang ada padanya untuk lelaki itu. _Persetan dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Malam ini aku hanya ingin Chanyeol seutuhnya melebur bersamaku_ , batinnya bersuara.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol secara perlahan. Hazel lelaki itu waspada melihat apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. _Sekarang saatnya. Lakukan sekarang, Baekhyun. Atau kau akan menyesal,_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun membuka kancing mantelnya dengan gerakan yang mengundang. Dibiarkan mantel itu luruh ke lantai setelah semua kancingnya terlepas. Gadis itu lalu memainkan rambutnya dengan gaya yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tercekat.

"Baekhyun.." suara pria itu nampak gugup. Hilang sudah sosok lugu Baekhyun yang selama ini Chanyeol kenal, berganti dengan Byun Baekhyun sang penggoda.

Baekhyun belum selesai dengan aksinya. Gadis itu lalu menurunkan resleting dress merahnya secara perlahan dan Chanyeol mengawasinya dengan takjub. Baekhyun bisa mendengar nafas lelaki itu memberat di tengah keheningan. Ia pun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menurunkan dress merahnya secara perlahan. Senyum menggoda itu tak lupa Baekhyun sematkan disela aksinya. Matanya berkilau senang kala memperhatikan ekspresi yang Chanyeol tunjukan saat ia menurunkan bagian atas dress merahnya, menampakkan belahan dada ranumnya yang masih tertutup bra tak bertali.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan desakan gairah dalam dirinya. Hazel lelaki itu sudah menggelap. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan. "Kemarilah, Baekhyun." bisiknya parau.

Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki itu dengan patuh. Lengannya secara otomatis merangkul leher Chanyeol kala jarak mereka sudah tak berarti lagi.

Chanyeol pun kembali merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang. Lelaki itu lantas membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil mengerang senang. Kedua tangannya otomatis bergerak membuka pengait bra di balik tubuh Baekhyun, melepasnya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Chanyeol pun mulai membelai payudara ranum gadis itu, memberikan rangsangan terbaik pada payudara kenyal tersebut. Mulutnya mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun, memberikan tanda kepemilikan, dan terus bergerak hingga tiba di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol memagut bibir tipis itu dengan sangat bergairah, dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan gairah yang sama. _Gadis pintar,_ batin Chanyeol senang. Ia menyeringai di sela-sela hisapannya pada bibir atas gadis itu. _Tuhan, bibir ini membuatku candu._

Chanyeol menurunkan sisa dress Baekhyun, membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai, menyisakan celana dalam berenda serta _stocking_ sewarna kulit milik gadis itu. Lelaki itu lantas secara tiba-tiba menggendong Baekhyun ala koala, membuat gadis itu menjerit ketakutan sekaligus senang.

Tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya, Chanyeol membawa gadis itu untuk terlentang diatas karpet persia miliknya dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan lembut kembali memberikan rangsangan di kedua payudara Baekhyun, membuat nafas gadis itu tersengal oleh letupan gairah yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol menyadari gadisnya telah begitu bergairah. Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun lantas berbisik. "Kau cantik, Baekhyun. Sangat cantik. Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Tuan Chanyeol, saya..." Baekhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nafasnya tersengal, otaknya mendadak tidak berfungsi untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol saat hasratnya begitu tinggi.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Baekhyun." bisik lelaki itu sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Oh, Chan-yeol.." suara gadis itu terbata-bata. Puncak payudaranya menegang dengan keras kala bergesekan dengan jaket kulit Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya pada leher lelaki itu. Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskannya. Baekhyun menatapnya khawatir, takut lelaki itu berubah pikiran dan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Chanyeol sadar akan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, lantas ia terkekeh geli. "Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun." ujarnya lembut sambil membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun. "Bukankah aku juga harus telanjang sepertimu? atau saat ini kau yang berubah pikiran?" goda lelaki itu dengan sesual. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Chanyeol lantas berdiri, namun tatapannya terkunci pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memulai dengan melepaskan jaket kulitnya serta kaos abu-abu miliknya untuk kemudian ia lempar entah kemana. Chanyeol _topless_ , dada bidang dan otot-otot pada perut serta lengannya terbentuk secara sempurna.

Baekhyun memandang takjub dengan posisi masih terbaring dibawah Chanyeol. Jantung gadis itu berdebar menantikan tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Hazel lelaki itu bersinar berbahaya. Ditelusurinya tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat pada bongkah payudara Baekhyun, menatapnya lekat seolah hazel itu tengah membelai payudara tersebut. Gadis itu dapat merasakan puncak payudaranya mengeras hanya karena tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya, Dipegangnya ikat pinggang pada celana jeans yang ia kenakan. "Haruskah aku melepaskan ini, Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Oh, lepaskan dengan cepat, Chan." erang Baekhyun kesal. _Ya tuhan, kenapa dia masih saja menggodaku seperti ini?_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh. Lelaki itu lalu mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting jeansnya, untuk kemudian meloloskannya beserta boxernya sekaligus. Chanyeol pun kini berdiri telanjang di hadapan Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun merona untuk kesekian kalinya, jantungnya berdebar, ia terpukau menatap kejantanan Chanyeol yang telah tegak sempurna untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu bergidik diantara gairah dan ketakutan. _Apakah benda itu tidak akan merobek milikku? Oh tuhan, ini besar sekali,_ batinnya nyeri.

Chanyeol menangkap rasa takut dari tatapan gadis itu. Namun, lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan, menempatkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. Ini akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan pada awalnya. Namun, untuk selanjutnya kau pasti akan menikmatinya. Dan aku yakin kau akan dibuat kewalahan olehnya, Baekhyun." goda Chanyeol untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Lelaki itu kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sensual. Jemarinya bergerak menelusuri garis perut Baekhyun, terus turun hingga ke pangkal pahanya. Jemari itu dengan nakalnya mulai membelai kewanitaan Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Sepertinya, aku harus melepaskan penghalang ini, Baekhyun."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun dan melemparnya entah kemana. _Stocking_ itu dia biarkan menempel di kaki jenjang Baekhyun, guna menambah kesan seksi yang menguar dari gadis di bawahnya itu.

Libido Chanyeol semakin tinggi kala melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun yang terpampang di depannya. Lelaki itu tampak begitu gemas melihat kewanitaan Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda serta ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus disekitarnya.Chanyeol mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun yang telah basah. Jari-jari itu begitu ahli mempermainkan kewanitaan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang nikmat hanya karena permainan jari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika Chanyeol menempatkan wajahnya di pusat kewanitaannya. Lelaki itu mulai mengecupi, menghisap, dan membelai liang kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang baru kali pertama merasakan serangan dari bibir dan lidah Chanyeol di kewanitaannya, tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Gadis itu merasa dirinya akan meledak jika Chanyeol terus memperlakukannya seperti ini. Kewanitaan Baekhyun berkedut untuk kemudian gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat.

"Tu-tu-aaaaannn, aaku i-ingiiin... aaahhh..."

Baekhyun berteriak kencang, kewanitaannya mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat banyak. Chanyeol dengan sigap menampung dan membersihkan cairan itu dengan mulutnya. Euforia itu Baekhyun rasakan akibat kenikamatan mutlak yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Nafas gadis itu mulai tersengal dan tubuhnya mulai melemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun mengalami pelepasan pertamanya. "Orgasme, Baekhyun. itu tadi disebut orgasme. Selamat untuk orgasme pertamamu, Baekhyun." ucapnya lembut. "Tapi ini belum seberapa, Baekhyun. Kita baru akan memasuki inti dari permainan ini dan itu akan jauh lebih nikmat dari orgasme yang baru saja kau alami. Kau siap, Baekhyun?"

Gadis itu mengangguk ragu. Namun, Chanyeol tetap saja memakaikan pengaman pada kejantanannya dan kembali menempatkan tubuhnya diatas gadis itu. Lelaki iku pun mulai melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun. Ia tak akan merobek milikmu." ucap Chanyeol pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Lelaki itu pun mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang kenikmatan Baekhyun, menggesekkannya, memberi rangasangan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai meringis kesakitan kala merasakan sesuatu yang besar, keras, dan panas mulai menyeruak, mencoba memasuki liang kewanitaannya yang basah. Gadis itu menggeliat resah, menyebabkan kejantanan Chanyeol sulit menembus masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Melihat Baekhyun menggeliat tak tenang, lelaki itu pun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol pun segera menekan pinggulnya dengan kuat hingga kejantanannya berhasil masuk, meski hanya kepalanya saja, ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun melanjutkan hentakan pinggulnya hingga kejantannya terbenam sempurna di kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih sangat sempit itu. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Wanita itu mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol sebagai pengalihan rasa sakitnya, serta meneyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh syarafnya menjadi kaku dan keringatnya pun mulai keluar membasahi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah menebak jika Baekhyun masih perawan, merasakan euforia kala kejantanannya berhasil merobek selaput dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu melihat sebercak darah yang menempel di kejantanannya saat ia tak sengaja menariknya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Ini kali pertama bagi Chanyeol merasakan darah perawan. Sepanjang pengalaman bercintanya, tak pernah dia mendapatkan seorang perawan. Ya, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan sisa orang bahkan saat ia kehilangan keperjakaannya di usianya yang baru menginjak delapan belas tahun. _Partner sex_ -nya kala itu merupakan kakak tingkat sefakultasnya yang sudah lama tidak perawan. Hey, mereka berada di San Francisco kala itu, lagipula gadis Amerika mana yang mampu menjaga keperawanannya hingga ia menikah? Mustahil.

Chanyeol membenamkan kembali kejantanan yang tadi sempat tertarik olehnya, membuat wanita dibawahnya kembali meringis ngilu. Chanyeol mendiamkan miliknya selama beberapa saat di dalam Baekhyun, berharap liang Baekhyun dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya. Dia pun mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun dengan mencium bibir gadis tersebut. Setelah dirasa milik Baekhyun telah mampu menerimanya dengan baik dan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan di dalam Baekhyun. Mengaduk kewanitaan Baekhyun yang masih sangat sempit dan rapat, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi keduanya.

Rasa sakit itu sudah hilang dari wajah Baekhyun, tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat akibat gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam batas kepuasan sejati yang baru kali pertama ia rasakan. Malam ini Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sadar, ia telah menyerahkan mahkota paling berharga miliknya pada Chanyeol tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Murni karena gadis ini menyukai dan menginginkan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itupun sudah bekerja keras, melakukan semuanya dengan lembut hingga membawa Baekhyun orgasme berkali-kali. Malam ini adalah milik Baekhyun, kepuasan Baekhyun adalah tujuan mutlak bagi Chanyeol. Ia ingin gadisnya tidak mengalami trauma dengan percintaan pertamanya. Lelaki itu melakukan dengan sangat baik, hingga mereka mendapatkan pelepasan terbaik dalam hidup mereka. Merengkuh kenikmatan yang tiada tara hingga membuat Baekhyun kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun terbangun tiga puluh menit setelahnya. Gadis itu mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya pada bukaan pertama matanya. Baekhyun mengakui ucapan Chanyeol, kini dia merasa kecanduan pada sentuhan lelaki itu. Maka ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya bercinta lagi, Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung membopong gadis itu menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Hazel coklat Chanyeol mulai menjelajahi tubuh gadis yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya tersebut. Menikmati lekuk tubuh seksi Baekhyun melalui matanya. Kedua tangannya yang tak bisa diam, mulai membelai setiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun tanpa ada yang terlewat. Bagi Chanyeol, definisi keindahan yang sesungguhnya adalah Byun Baekhyun dengan seluruh lekuk tubuh seksinya. Jamahan tangan Chanyeol pun terhenti pada jenjang kaki Baekhyun yang masih setia mengenakan _stocking_ sewarna kulitnya.

"Bolehkah aku melepaskan ini, Baekhyun?" gumamnya parau.

"Terserah, tu-an.." balas Baekhyun tersengal kala salah satu tangan Chanyeol mulai nakal membelai kewanitaannya.

"Kau nakal, Baekhyun. Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol." ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap menggoda kewanitaan Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu menggeliat pasrah dengan libido yang meningkat.

"Kau tau kan konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung bila ku lepas _stocking_ ini?" goda Chanyeol sambil membelai paha Baekhyun dibalik _stocking_ -nya.

"Huumm.." Baekhyun hanya mampu menggumam. Ia sudah kehilangan otaknya lagi ketika gairahnya sudah meninggi.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bekerja, membelai kulit Baekhyun dari balik _stocking-_ nya dengan sangat lembut, membuat gadis itu tersiksa oleh kenikmatan. Baekhyun menunggu dengan nafas yang tertahan, lalu kemudian mengerang pelan ketika tangan lelaki itu berhenti di ujung _stocking-_ nya. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam _stocking_ , menurunkannya perlahan, menikmati setiap inchi kulit yang terekspos di baliknya.

Setelah _stocking_ itu terlepas, Chanyeol mulai menciumi kaki Baekhyun. Dimulai dari jari kakinya yang lentik, tumit, betis, lutut, hingga ke paha bagian dalam gadis itu. Perlakuan itu membuat libido Baekhyun naik seketika. Suara erangan gadis itu bergema di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Putus asa dengan gairah yang telah membuncah, gadis itu pun menarik Chanyeol agar menindih tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol enggan menyudahi kegiatan " _mari mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun" ._ Lelaki itu tetap saja melanjutkan kegiatannya mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun dengan posisi menindih tubuh mungil itu, membuat si gadis tersenyum kecil disela desahannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Chan... Sakiiit" rintih Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol mulai membenamkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan gadis itu.

Senyum gadis itu muncul disela rintihan tertahannya, kala Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang teratur. Dengan mengigit bibirnya, gadis itu berusaha bergerak mengimbangi gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Berbeda dengan percintaan pertama mereka, kali ini Chanyeol seperti tidak mampu untuk menahan diri lagi. Gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan menjadi liar dan semakin tak terkendali. Akibatnya, pelepasan itu datang lebih cepat untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu meneriakkan nama Chanyeol pada pelepasannya dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ini adalah pelepasan terdasyat yang gadis itu alami untuk malam ini. Tubuh mungil itu langsung lunglai di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

Sial bagi Baekhyun, niat untuk beristirahat setelah pelepasan terhebat sepertinya harus ia urungkan. Chanyeol belum juga mendapatkan pelepasannya. Lelaki itu terus memompa kewanitaan Baekhyun sambil merasakan kedutan dinding rahim gadis itu pasca orgasmenya. Kedutan itu seakan memijat kejantanan Chanyeol untuk segera mencapai puncaknya. Lelaki itu menjadi hilang akal karena kenikmatan tubuh Baekhyun, hingga ia merasa tak mampu lagi menahan pelepasannya.

"Baekhyuuuuunn.." erang Chanyeol.

"Rasakan, Baek. Rasakan apa yang telah kau perbuat kepadaku. Aaarrrghhh..." Chanyeol menyentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras kearah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Pelepasan ternikmat yang pernah dia rasakan sepanjang kehidupan _sex-_ nya. Lelaki itu pun rebah di samping Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka pelepasan senikmat itu menghadiahkan lelah yang luar biasa bagi tubuhnya. Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membelai punggung polos itu, membawanya terbang ke alam mimpi bersama.

 **To Be Continue...**

Gimana udah panas? Atau masih kurang?

Di kesempatan ini author lagi-lagi ingin meminta maaf untuk:

1\. typo yang mungkin bertebaran di part ini

2\. telat update, author tidak bisa menjanjikan fast update karena ada deadline pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Mohon untuk dimaklumi.

3\. untuk nama adriana yang mungkin muncul di part ini, muncul di part sebelum-sebelumnya, atau mungkin akan muncul di part depan. Author mohon maaf karena mengganggu kenyamanan kalian dalam membaca cerita ini.

Karena part selanjutnya merupakan Last Part, Author bakal kasih tau dimana kalian bisa nemuin teks asli dari cerita ini.

Terima kasih yang masih setia nunggu cerita ini update. terima kasih juga buat yang sudah kasih review ke cerita ini.

big love buat kalian.


	7. Part 7

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

 _So sorry for all the typos.._

~~~~~

Baekhyun terbangun dengan ketelanjangan yang tertutupi selimut kusut. Gadis itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, Chanyeol sudah tak berada di sampingnya. Wajah Baekhyun merona kala kilasan kejadian semalam berputar di otaknya. Betapa lelaki itu sangat mendamba dan menginginkan dirinya, menghadirkan wajah berseri seorang Byun Baekhyun pagi ini.

Dengan malas gadis itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku. Gerakan kecil itu nyatanya membuat selimut yang dipakainya tersibak sebagian, menampilkan paha putih miliknya. Baekhyun kemudian menyerukkan wajahnya pada bantal yang digunakan Chanyeol semalam. Menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang tertinggal disana. Dan bayangan tubuh lelaki itu saat menyatu dengannya kembali melintas, membuat rona kemerahan itu muncul kembali di wajah ayunya. Sial bagi Baekhyun karena saat ini dia begitu mendamba sentuhan lelaki itu. Ia tak sabar menanti Chanyeol mengulangi semuanya. Chanyeol benar-benar kriteria kekasih yang sempurna.

Ini memang seks pertama bagi Baekhyun, tapi gadis cantik itu meyakini bahwa yang dilakukannya semalam adalah pengalaman bercinta paling indah dan paling mengesankan baginya. Hampir sepanjang malam mereka bercinta. Semalam Chanyeol hanya tidur sebentar sambil memeluknya, dan Baekhyun sangat nyaman dengan hal itu. Euforia itu Baekhyun rasakan disetiap ia membuka mata, ia mendapati Chanyeol berada di sisinya, memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Namun pagi ini, lelaki itu entah kemana. Meninggalkan kehampaan disisi Byun Baekhyun. _Kemana perginya Chanyeol?_

Gadis yang masih setia bergelung diatas ranjang tersebut lantas mendudukkan dirinya. Memperhatikan kamar yang semalam menjadi saksi percintaannya. Kamar Chanyeol nampak sangat maskulin. Dominasi warna gelap menghiasi dinding dan beberapa perabotan di dalamnya. Lukisan abstrak dengan warna monochrome menggantung indah di beberapa bagian kamar. Menghidupkan kesan misterius dan rumit dari si pemilik kamar. Di sudut ruang terdapat _walk in closet_ yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi. Simpel dan elegan namun mampu menghadirkan aura misterius si pemilik kamar.

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas. _Pasti Chanyeol sering membawa wanitanya naik ke ranjang ini._ Pikiran yang membuat Baekhyun kesal sendiri. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi ketelanjangannya dan berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. Seperti tak peduli pada ketelanjangannya gadis itu berjalan kearah sofa, meraih mantel tidur Chanyeol untuk dikenakannya. Diikatnya tali mantel itu kuat-kuat pada pinggangnya untuk kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mencari Chanyeol. Bayangan dalam cermin yang dilewatinya di dekat tangga nyatanya mampu menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Gadis dengan wajah yang merona dan binar di matanya adalah yang tertangkap retina Baekhyun kala dia menatap cermin itu. _Kaukah itu Byun Baekhyun?_ gumamnya sedikit tak percaya.

Langkah tak beralas itu digiringnya menuju dapur dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Dan kebahagiaannya semakin menjadi kala mendapati eksistensi Chanyeol di dapur, berdiri memunggunginya. Lelaki itu belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di dapurnya. Chanyeol nampak sedang menunggu air dalam ketel mendidih untuk meracik kopi paginya. Baekhyun memandangi pahatan sempurna di depannya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Bahu lebar itu, kaki panjang itu, dan juga rambut coklat berantakan itu nyatanya mampu menghadirkan senyum di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian semalam, kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans belel itu masih setia melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun lebih suka melihat Chanyeol berbaring telanjang bersamanya.

"Selamat pagi." bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya sangat datar, tidak seperti semalam. Baekhyun patut bersyukur, karena niatan untuk memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang ia urungkan di menit-menit terkahir.

"Selamat pagi" balas Chanyeol datar. "Kopi?"

"Boleh" Baekhyun berdusta dan detak jantungnya semakin kencang, gadis itu ketakutan. Ia tak ingin minum kopi. Ia ingin Chanyeol memeluknya, mencumbunya dan mencintainya. Dan keinginan itu seketika menguap kala tatapan mata Chanyeol menjadi asing baginya. Bahkan sikap ramah yang Chanyeol tunjukkan kala pertama kali bertemu, hilang entah kemana. Tatapan Chanyeol menyiratkan bahwa Baekhyun tak ubahnya perempuan-perempuan asing yang sering ditemuinya, yang selalu menarik perhatiaannya dan hanya akan ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecil namun sopan oleh Chanyeol. Seperti itulah Chanyeol saat ini di mata Baekhyun.

Kopi dengan tambahan _creamer_ itu Chanyeol serahkan pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja.

Baekhyun sadar akan konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya atas kejadian semalam. Namun, rasa kecewa dan kesedihan itu tetap muncul meskipun sudah berjuta kali gadis itu meyakinkan diri bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bukankah sudah jelas, semalam Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu hanya memanfaatkan hubungannya dengan perempuan demi kesenangan semata? Dan sialnya semalam Baekhyunlah yang menjadi pihak penggoda. Dirinyalah yang menggoda Chanyeol hingga peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan jika Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya semalam, Baekhyunlah yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian itu. Demi kejelasan atas semua pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya, Baekhyun pun takut-takut mencoba bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan. Hmm, apakah. Apakah anda sedang menyesali kejadian semalam?"

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun lama dengan sorot yang tak tertebak, hingga..

"Aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk kita membicarakan hal itu, Baekhyun." sahutnya datar.

"Tapi, tuan.." Baekhyun mencoba menginterupsi.

"Mendadak aku harus pergi untuk beberapa hari. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Setelah itu, mari kita berbicara, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berdiri, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam terpaku di kursinya.

 _Tentu saja Chanyeol akan pergi untuk mencari perempuan yang lebih cantik dan berkelas. Siapa kau, Baekhyun? Hanya seorang gadis lugu dan kampungan. Semalam Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan dirimu untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Cuaca tak bersahabat dan kebetulan kau berada disisinya semalam. Sekarang sudah jelas bukan, kenapa semalam Chanyeol melarangmu pergi. Kau hanya cadangan saat tak ada wanita lain yang bisa diajaknya naik ke tempat tidur, Baekhyun. Sadarlah. Kenapa kau bebal sekali?_ Pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benak Baekhyun, membuat hazel indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. _Oh, tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangisi lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah menganggapku istimewa,_ gadis itu berusaha tegar. Dihapusnya air mata yang mulai merembes di pipi mulusnya itu dengan kasar. Gadis itu memilih menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menghalau segala pikiran tentang Chanyeol. Tak lama, Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat di belakangnya. Namun, gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Baekhyun"

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sedikit berharap agar Chanyeol berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi pergi meninggalkannya. Namun sayang, wajah datar itu nampak semakin jelas ingin pergi menjauhi Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini Baekhyun tak ubahnya seonggok kotoran yang patut untuk diabaikan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." suara baritone itu terlalu datar untuk didengar.

"Baiklah, tuan." gadis itupun memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Kita akan bicara, nanti setelah semuanya selesai. Dan saat aku pulang aku harap kau ada dirumah, tidak pergi kemana-mana."

"Baik, tuan. Hati-hati di jalan" jawaban formal dari seorang pekerja kepada majikannya.

"Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol nampak ragu, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu namun sedetik kemudian ia urungkan. Lelaki itu berbalik, meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa berucap apapun lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega saat eksistensi pria itu sudah tak tertangkap retina matanya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan Baekhyun bisa menata kembali hatinya. Ia juga harus merencanakan sesuatu, bejaga-jaga bila ada hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpanya dan dia tak mampu lagi mengatasinya.

Gadis itu pun kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi. Berharap dapat mengenyahkan aroma Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Namun sayang, aroma maskulin itu masih setia menempel ditubuhnya meski telah berkali-kali Baekhyun membasuhnya. Rasa sakit akibat gigitan Chanyeol di seluruh tubuhnya baru ia rasakan sekarang. Rasa perih pada bagian selatan tubuhnya juga mulai muncul. Sepertinya akan sulit bagi Baekhyun mengenyahkan bekas kehadiran lelaki itu dalam tubuhnya.

Acara mandi itu Baekhyun selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Ia tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kamar mandi dan kembali memikirkan Chanyeol. Setelah berpakaian, gadis itu pun turun untuk menyantap sarapannya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus segera menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi skenario terburuk saat Chanyeol pulang nanti. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah sarapan itu tandas, ia segera bangkit untuk membersihkan meja serta mencuci peralatan makan yang telah di pakainya. Gadis itu pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan dan mulai berpikir, menelaah kejadian tadi pagi serta mencari solusi jika skenario terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi.

Melihat sikap Chanyeol pagi ini, Baekhyun putuskan ia akan mengaku pada Kris dan Luhan bahwa dia telah melakukan hubungan _sex_ dengan Chanyeol. Setelah ia menerima uang itu, Baekhyun berencana untuk pergi dari _penthouse_ Chanyeol dan menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil yang murah. Ia rasa uang satu juta _poundsterling_ itu akan cukup baginya untuk bertahan hidup di London selama lima tahun masa kuliahnya. Toh, uang kuliahnya telah ditanggung pasangan Kris dan Luhan hingga ia lulus nanti. Gadis itu juga berencana akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk berjaga-jaga bila terjadi sesuatu dengan uang itu dan dia masih harus bertahan di London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Setelah lulus ia akan kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun yakin dengan ijazah _Oxford_ dalam genggamannya, akan mudah baginya mendapatkan pekerjaan di Korea. Keraguan itu muncul saat Baekhyun menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus menceritakan hal intim pada pasangan Kris dan Luhan. Rencananya ia hanya akan memberitahu Luhan karena mereka sama-sama wanita, namun ia merasa sangat malu untuk menceritakannya. _Oh God, bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka? Aku benar-benar malu membicarakan hal intim pada mereka,_ pikirnya bingung. Lama kemudian, akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol agar semuanya jelas.

~@~@~@~@~

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kepergian Chanyeol pagi itu. Baekhyun tak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan pulang. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena jadwal kuliahnya sedikit padat akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya ia tak harus duduk sendirian dalam _penthouse_ besar itu sepanjang hari hanya demi memikirkan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung pulang. Ya, jadwal kuliah yang padat memang efektif bagi Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok Park Chanyeol.

Teman-teman baru gadis itu juga menjadi pengalihan ampuh bagi pikiran Baekhyun. Seperti tadi, secara tiba-tiba Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain mengajak dirinya untuk pergi menontok konser Ed Sheeran di Stadion _Wembley_ besok. Kebetulan Sehun memiliki sepupu yang bekerja sebagai kru panggung dan dengan baik hatinya memberikan Sehun beberapa tiket gratis.

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun, kau harus pergi. Kau sudah tak datang ke pesta ulang tahunku sabtu lalu, sebagai gantinya kau harus mau ikut dengan kami pergi menonton besok." desak Sehun tadi saat di kampus.

"Entahlah Sehun." Baekhyun diliputi keraguan dan belum bisa memberikan kepastian.

Dan sekarang, saat Baekhyun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di _penthouse_ chanyeol, lelaki putih itu menelponnya untuk meminta kepastian pada Baekhyun. Sehun mengatakan akan membuang tiket itu jika Baekhyun tidak jadi pergi dan mereka semua batal menonton konser tersebut.

"Huh, dasar kau tukang paksa." gerutu Baekhyun dalam sambungan telpon itu. Gadis itupun dengan sedikit terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa jenuh dengan ketiadaan Chanyeol di _penthouse_ ini. Oh, ayolah sekaku apapun Baekhyun dia pasti butuh teman bicara di tempat seluas _penthouse_ ini. Apalagi pikiran tentang Chanyeol kembali menyeruak kala ia menginjakkan kaki di _penthouse_ itu sepulangnya ia kuliah. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya butuh sedikit _me-refresh_ otaknya dari sosok Park Chanyeol.

"Hmmm, baiklah Sehun. Tapi bisakah kau besok menjemputku? Aku akan menunggumu di _lobby_ dan akan aku beritahu penjaga gerbang agar membiarkan mobilmu masuk." kata Baekhyun melalui ponselnya.

"Yeeesss, akhirnya. Baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu Byun." Sehun terkikik senang di akhir kalimatnya.

~@~@~@~@~

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi menonton konser bersama Sehun dan teman-temannya. Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menjeput gadis itu di _lobby penthouse_ Chanyeol. Pukul tujuh tepat _city car_ merah itu telah berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Tanpa banyak kata, gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pelataran gedung itu menuju lokasi konser.

Tiga puluh menit setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba di _penthousenya._ Hal pertama yang lelaki itu lakukan setelah keluar dari _lift_ pribadinya adalah mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia tak sabar ingin segera berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Namun, pencarian itu berakhir nihil. Baekhyun tak ada dimana pun di dalam _penthouse_ itu. _Kemana dia pergi?_ pikirnya was-was. Ia mencoba menghubungi Kris, berharap Baekhyun sedang berada di _mansion_ Kris, bermain bersama ketiga keponakannya. Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang diberikan Kris menambah kadar kecemasan Chanyeol. Pasalnya Kris mengatakan bahwa seharian ini Baekhyun sama sekali tak datang berkunjung ke tempatnya. Di tengah kecemasannya, sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya. Ia segera menghubungi orang yang mungkin tahu informasi keberadaan Baekhyun. Ya, penjaga gedung. Chanyeol menghubungi penjaga gedung untuk mengetahui informasi tentang Baekhyun. Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh penjaga gedung itu membuat emosi Chanyeol seketika meledak.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol memastikan.

"Tak salah lagi, tuan. Ia pergi dengan seorang pria muda yang mengendarai _city car_ berwarna merah."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ben. Selamat malam." Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya.

 _Kenapa kau tak menuruti kata-kataku, Byun Baekhyun?_ geram Chanyeol.

~@~@~@~@~

Baekhyun begitu menikmati seluruh penampilan yang ada dalam konser tersebut. Beban dalam hatinya sedikit terangkat dan dia merasa gembira. Untuk sesaat gadis itu mampu mengenyahkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

Konser berakhir, dan Sehun mengajak mereka semua untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi. Semua menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu ingin pulang.

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun. Ini hanya kopi bukan alkohol. Bukankah kau pernah berjanji akan ikut jika aku mengajakmu untuk minum kopi?" bujuk Sehun. Ia tahu Baekhyun memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap alkohol.

"Sehun benar, Baekhyun. Lagipula ini belum terlalu malam." timpal teman lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi awas saja jika kalian memesankan aku kopi Irlandia. Aku tak selugu itu untuk kalian bodohi lagi." Baekhyun pura-pura mengancam mereka. Agaknya kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi sedikit membuatnya terperanjat. _Lugu? Omong kosong. Lantas kau sebut apa malam panasmu bersama Chanyeol tempo hari, Baekhyun?_ pikirnya. Lagi-lagi bayangan Chanyeol memenuhi pikirannya, namun seketika itu pula ia tepis. Gadis itu hanya ingin bersenang-senang malam ini.

~@~@~@~@~

Di dalam kedai kopi yang buka selama 24 jam itu, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Mereka larut dalam obrolan ringan yang mengundang tawa, membuat Baekhyun hanyut dalam suasana yang diciptakan oleh teman-temannya. Gadis itu memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu santai dalam menjalani hidupnya. _Chanyeol sebenarnya juga termasuk lelaki yang menyenangkan, hanya saja suatu beban yang entah apa sedang menutupi sisi menyenangkan dari seorang Park Chanyeol_ , batin Baekhyun. _Atau mungkin karena Sehun masih muda dan berjiwa bebas? Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah lelaki dewasa dengan segala tanggung jawabnya?_ batinnya menambahkan.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun terulur kearahnya, mencoba merangkul dan mengelus tengkuknya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera menepis tangan Sehun. Merasa ditolak Sehun pun langsung menjauhkan duduknya dan berkata, "Maafkan kelancanganku, Baekhyun. A-aku sepertinya terbawa suasana."

"Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, Sehun. Aku tak suka." tegur Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji, cantik." seringai itu terulas di bibir Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya, langsung menampilkan ekspresi marah pada Sehun dan dibalas lelaki itu dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara tanda ia takkan mengulanginya lagi. Untunglah teman-temannya yang lain tak ada yang memperhatikan. Beberapa dari mereka tengah larut dalam siaran ulang pertandingan perempat final liga Champions Derby klub liga Inggris, Liverpool vs Manchester City. Sedangkan Alicia, satu-satunya teman perempuan Baekhyun tengah asyik bercumbu dengan kekasihnya tanpa peduli keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Sikap Sehun yang seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun luluh. Gadis itu memang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengan lelaki yang memiliki darah Korea tersebut. Sebenarnya, jika diperhatikan Sehun memiliki paras yang cukup tampan. Sosok sehun mengingatkan Baekhyun pada salah satu rapper termuda dari boyband terkenal asal Korea. _Kenapa hatiku tidak jatuh pada lelaki ini saja? Kenapa harus Park Chanyeol?_ pikirnya sedih.

~@~@~@~@~

Tepat jam 12 malam, Sehun mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Saat turun dari mobil Sehun, Baekhyun mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada Sehun atas semua yang mereka lakukan malam ini. Gadis itupun lalu beranjak, melintasi _lobby_ menuju _lift_ pribadi yang akan membawanya menuju _penthouse_ Chanyeol.

Saat gadis itu melangkah keluar dari _lift,_ lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala dengan terangnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Chanyeol telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tampak amat sangat marah.

"Tuan?" panggilnya takut-takut.

"Bersenang-senang, Baekhyun?" nada suara lelaki itu terdengar muak dan marah.

"Sa-ya hanya menonton konser Ed Sheeran bersama Se-hun tadi, tu-an. Kebetulan di-a memiliki tiket gratis, ja-di..." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak peduli, Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah kuminta agar kau tak pergi kemana-mana? Kenapa kau langgar? Sulitkah bagimu untuk menuruti kata-kataku?" kata lelaki itu dengan emosi yang semakin membuncah.

Baekhyun semakin takut dan sedih melihat wajah lelaki tampan itu semakin dingin, lelah, dan kesal. Sepercik harapan muncul kala ia mengetahui Chanyeol pulang. Berharap lelaki itu masih menginginkannya. Namun melihat kemarahan Chanyeol saat ini, harapan itu hilang, lenyap entah kemana. Baekhyun sadar sekarang, Chanyeol tak pernah menginginkannya dan mungkin lelaki itu berharap agar Baekhyun segera enyah dari hidupnya.

Gadis itu berusaha tegar di hadapan Chanyeol. "Saya hanya berusaha menghilangkan stress dengan bersenang-senang sebentar bersama teman-teman saya. Saya pikir malam ini tuan tidak akan pulang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya." ucapnya tenang.

Ucapan Baekhyun berefek fatal bagi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu semakin muak kepada Baekhyun dan nyaris kehilangan kendali. Sebuah _scene_ dimana Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun, mencumbunya habis-habisan kemudian melemparkannya keluar seperti sampah, sedang berputar di kepala Chanyeol. Namun, tak ia lakukan. Lelaki itu memang sakit hati dan marah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang bebal tak menuruti kata-katanya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang lelaki kejam. Kemudian kata-kata itu meluncur dengan epiknya dari mulut seorang Park Cahanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau keluar dari rumahku. Besok, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke tempat Kris. Mungkin lebih baik kau tinggal di sana." nada datar itu setia menemani setiap kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut, namun ia berusaha menenangkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak dalam hatinya. "Baiklah, tuan. Saya akan berkemas malam ini. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah saya lakukan dan terima kasih untuk semua kebaikan anda." dengan harga diri yang tercecer Baekhyun mengucapkannya. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu lagi.

Chanyeol nampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Entah apa yang ada di benak lelaki itu saat ini. Apakah ia sedang menyesali perkataannya tadi? Atau malah bersyukur dengan kejadian tadi?

~@~@~@~@~

Menjelang subuh, Baekhyun telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sehun. Ya, Baekhyun kabur dari _penthouse_ Chanyeol dan dia berhasil membujuk Ben, penjaga gedung, agar mencarikan taksi untuknya. Gadis itu tak mungkin meminta bantuan Sehun untuk menjemputnya di pagi buta seperti ini, ia tak ingin merepotkan lelaki itu. Ben memperhatikan Baekhyun dan menemukan raut menyedihkan itu di wajah cantiknya. _Sepertinya gadis ini sedang memiliki masalah dengan tuan Chanyeol,_ pikir Ben. Lelaki tua itu akhirnya mencarikan taksi yang bersedia mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat tujuannya dengan aman. Bukan tanpa alasan Ben menolong Baekhyun, gadis itu nyatanya mengingatkan lelaki tua itu pada anaknya yang saat ini tinggal bersama mantan istrinya di Dublin, Irlandia. Ben tahu konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya bila ia membantu Baekhyun kali ini, dan dia siap menerimanya walaupun itu berarti ia akan menjadi pengangguran setelahnya. Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Ben atas semua kebaikannya. _Semoga masalahmu segera terselesaikan, nak_ , gumam Ben melepas Baekhyun di depan pagar gedung _penthouse_ tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menekan bel apartement Sehun. Merasa tak ada respon dari dalam, Baekhyun menekan lagi bel pintu itu, berulang kali, kali ini tanpa keraguan. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Sehun bangun lalu beranjak menuju pintu apartementnya dengan menggerutu. _Orang gila mana yang menekan bel pintu di pagi buta begini,_ pikirnya. Namun, pikiran itu tiba-tiba menguap tergantikan mimik terkejut yang sangat lucu menurut Baekhyun. Pasalnya, lelaki itu mendapati gadis pujaannya berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya dengan wajah lelah dan sedih yang mendominasi di pagi buta seperti ini. Raut bingung itu, Sehun tunjukkan ketika pandangannya beralih ke kaki Baekhyun dan menemukan barang bawaan gadis itu.

"Kau diusir oleh majikanmu, Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Sehun, bolehkan aku menumpang disini selama beberapa hari?" nada lelah mengalir dalam ucapan gadis itu.

Sehun yang melihat raut kelelahan Baekhyun, segera membawa gadis itu kedalam apartementnya. Lelaki itu sadar bahwa Baekhyun belum ingin menceritakan masalahnya saat gadis itu menghindari pertanyaannya tadi. Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Sementara dirinya akan tidur di kamar teman satu apartementnya, yang kebetulan saat ini sedang mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa di Yogyakarta, Indonesia.

"Kau tidurlah dulu di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di kamar temanku. Dan maaf kamarku tak semewah milikmu, Baekhyun."

"Itu bukan kamarku, Sehun. Kamarmu bahkan lebih bagus daripada kamarku di Korea sana." ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap. "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Sehun. Kau memang teman terbaik yang aku miliki." Baekhyun pun tak kuasa menahan kantuknya, ia terlelap setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sehun memperhatikan wajah terlelap Baekhyun. Sehun berencana membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat dengan membiarkan gadis itu tidak mengikuti seluruh kelas hari ini.

~@~@~@~@~

Pagi itu, kemarahan Chanyeol telah sampai di ubun-ubunya. Pasalnya gadis itu, Baekhyun telah pergi tanpa pamit kepadanya dan hanya meninggalkan selembar surat yang diletakkannya diatas bantal di tempat tidurnya. Kemarahan Chanyeol semakin meledak sesaat setelah ia membaca surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Baekhyun itu. Ia merasa tertipu dengan sikap lugu Baekhyun selama ini. Lelaki itu juga merasa kesal dengan Kris dan Luhan. Mereka dianggapnya memiliki andil besar dalam konspirasi yang selama ini terjadi. _Aku harus meminta penjelasan pada mereka,_ pikirnya berang. Lelaki itupun segera pergi menuju kantornya demi meminta kejelasan pada kakaknya.

Sesampainya di kantor, Chanyeol langsung menuju ruang kakaknya. Sekretaris Kris cukup heran melihat kedatangan Chanyeol yang tergesa-gesa ke ruang atasannya. Apalagi raut wajah yang Chanyeol tampakkan pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, terlalu datar tanpa senyum ramah yang selalu menghiasinya.

"Apa kakakku sudah datang, Christina?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Baru saja tiba di ruangannya, tuan..."

Chanyeol langsung beranjak tanpa mempedulikan kelanjutan ucapan sekretaris kakaknya.

Kris yang baru duduk di kursinya, kaget melihat kemunculan Chanyeol sepagi ini di ruangannya. Raut kebingungan itu Kris tampakkan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba melemparkan lipatan kertas keatas mejanya.

"Bacalah, Kris." Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Kris dengan raut geram yang begitu kentara.

"Ada apa, Chan? Kenapa kau tampak marah?" ucap Kris heran.

"Lebih baik kau baca dulu surat itu, Kris." tuntut Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Kris mulai membaca surat itu. Dan ia mulai terperanjat setelah membaca seluruh isinya.

"Jadi, kau telah meniduri gadis itu, Chanyeol?" selidik Kris.

Chanyeol menatap Kris marah. "Justru aku ingin meminta penjelasan darimu, Kris. Jadi selama ini kalian telah berkonspirasi untuk menjebakku? Kau, Luhan, dan gadis penipu itu!" tuduh Chanyeol menggebu. "Kalian telah membohongi aku. Tak kusangka kau melakukannya, Kris. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku hormati setelah ayah dan kakek."

Kris terdiam, ia biarkan adiknya menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menyumpahinya. Kris mengakui, dia dan istrinya memang bersalah. Terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi adiknya, walaupun niat awal yang ia dan luhan miliki sebenarnya baik.

Chanyeol masih saja menumpahkan segala kemarahannya. Bahkan lelaki itu sampai berdiri dan tangannya dengan lancang menunjuk-nunjuk Kris. Setelah kemarahannya sedikit mereda, Chanyeol pun duduk dengan tatapan yang masih diliputi kekesalan pada Kris.

"Sudah, hmm? Puaskah kau dengan kemarahanmu itu, Chan? Sekarang, bolehkah aku berbicara? Aku tak akan membela diri." ketenangan mengalir dalam setiap ucapan Kris. Lelaki itu memperhatikan reaksi Chanyeol akan perkataannya barusan. Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam, Kris pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pribadi dan atas nama Luhan meminta maaf padamu karena telah turut campur dalam kehidupan pribadimu. Luhan yang memiliki ide ini. Tidak, aku tidak akan menimpakan semua kesalahan padanya. Yang jelas ini salah kami berdua."

"Juga gadis penipu itu!" kekesalan masih kental dalam nada suara Chanyeol.

"Kesalahannya hanya karena dia mau menuruti ide kami. Kecuali soal dia menjual keperawanannya, ceritanya tentang cita-cita dan keluarga sama sekali bukan kebohongan." kata Kris berhati-hati

"Jangan lupakan tentang dia yang kau bilang kerabat jauh mendiang ibumu. Demi kenanganmu akan beliau aku rela meluluhkan hati untuk menerimanya. Tega sekali kau menggunakan mendiang ibumu demi niat kotor itu, Kris." hardik Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Iya, kau benar. Semoga ibuku di surga tidak akan mengutuk diriku atas tindakanku ini." Kris mencoba bercanda. Namun, sayangnya Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Kris salah membaca situasi. Wajah Chanyeol sama sekali belum berubah sejak ia masuk tadi ke ruangannya.

Kris baru menyadari bahwa raut wajah Chanyeol tak pernah semarah ini. Ini adalah raut wajah pesakitan hati yang patah. Kris yakin Chanyeol sakit hati terhadap Baekhyun, namun dia masih ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah jatuh kepada Baekhyun. _Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan pada playboy ini hingga bisa semarah ini? Bukankah mereka telah tidur bersama?_ pikiran Kris mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi kau mengusir Baekhyun, Chan?" kali ini giliran Kris yang merasa marah pada adiknya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau yang marah, Kris? Aku tidak mengusirnya. Aku bermaksud mengembalikannya padamu hari ini." kata Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu hingga kau semarah ini, Chanyeol?" pancing Kris ingin tahu.

"Dia bebal. Susah sekali diatur. maka dari itu... dia... aku..." Chanyeol nampak bingung untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya itu? Astaga, Chanyeol. Kau bahkan mengusirnya setelah kau tiduri dia. Tega sekali kau. Brengsek kau, Chanyeol! Dia bukan jalang yang dengan senang hati mau tidur denganmu." umpat Kris marah. "Dia tak memiliki sanak saudara di London. Dia hanya punya kita. Dan kau mengusirnnya? Bagaimana jika ia bertemu laki-laki berbahaya di luar sana? Tidakkah kau pikirkan itu?" Kris memberondong Chanyeol dengan kemarahan yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan kecerobohan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-benar terperanjat mendengar luapan emosi kakaknya. Namun setelahnya lelaki itu sadar akan kebenaran ucapan Kris. Bahaya pasti sedang mengintai gadis itu diluaran sana. Namun, lagi-lagi ego Chanyeol yang berkuasa. Lelaki itu tidak mau begitu saja disalahkan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku tak mengusirnya. Bahkan pagi ini aku berencana untuk mengembalikannya ke rumahmu. Tapi tadi pagi saat aku mencarinya di kamarnya dia telah tiada, pergi entah kemana. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja diluar sana." kilah Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chan? Kau ini manusia atau apa?" ucap Kris kesal. "Baiklah, terserah kau. Tapi jangan harap aku mau berbicara denganmu sebelum kau menemukan Baekhyun, kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan. Jangan lagi kau mengunjungi rumahku hingga kau membawanya bersamamu. Dan sekarang, kau bisa meninggalkan ruanganku. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan."

" _Seriously,_ Kris? Aku ini adikmu, tapi kenapa kau lebih membela gadis penipu itu?" Chanyeol tak percaya akan perkataan kakaknya.

"Aku hanya membela yang seharusnya ku bela, Chan." ucap Kris acuh. "Lebih baik kau keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga."

Mendengar pengusiran itu, Chanyeol pun berdiri dari duduknya untuk kemudian berjalan gontai, keluar dari ruang kakaknya. Sebenarnya, Kris tidak tega untuk berkata seperti itu kepada adiknya. Dia sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Yang dilakukannya tadi hanya untuk menyadarkan _playboy_ itu akan kelakuan salahnya selama ini. Kris pun segera menghubungi Luhan, menceritakan semua yang terjadi sepagian ini pada istrinya tersebut. Luhan marah tentu saja. Wanita dua anak itu benar-benar merasa kesal kepada Chanyeol, dan dia mendukung atas apa yang dilakukan Kris kepada adiknya. Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, Kris kemudian segera men _transfer_ uang satu juta _poundsterling_ ke rekening Baekhyun, sesuai kesepakatan mereka dulu.

Di dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol merenungi setiap perkataan kakaknya. _Harusnya disini aku yang marah. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah aku yang merasa bersalah?_ pikirnya kesal. Mengingat Baekhyun sedang berada di luaran sana, sendirian, dan mungkin saja sedang berada dalam bahaya membuat perasaan bersalah itu semakin berkembang di dadanya. _Aku yakin gadis itu pasti bersama Sehun sekarang_ , kilahnya mencoba memupuskan rasa khawatirnya. Namun, saat nama Sehun terlintas di benaknya, lelaki itu lagi-lagi mengerang kesal. _Kenapa harus Sehun?_

~@~@~@~@~

Sehun baru sampai di apartemennya ketika sore tiba. Lelaki itu menemukan Baekhyun di ruang tengah apartemennya sudah dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dari saat ia tiba subuh tadi.

Melihat Sehun yang baru saja tiba, senyum itu terulas di bibir Baekhyun. Ia pun menyuruh lelaki itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Memandangnya sesaat lantas mulai menceritakan kisahnya tanpa ada yang ditutupinya. Entah kenapa gadis itu percaya bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang tepat untuk menumpahkan semua kisahnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan semua reaksi Sehun. Lelaki itu bahkan langsung menyambar ponselnya untuk menge _check_ kebenaran situs yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Dan seketika itu pula Sehun nampak sangat terkejut melihat profil gadis-gadis pada laman utama web tersebut.

"Sialan, jika seperti ini harga yang mereka tawarkan mana mungkin aku sanggup menebus mereka. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan yang termurah mungkin aku harus menjual aset orang tuaku." sungutnya kesal. Tak ayal tingkah Sehun tersebut mengundang gelak tawa dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Apakah saat itu kau berpose seperti mereka, Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun iseng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika aku berpose seperti mereka, pasangan Park tidak akan mungkin menaruh minat padaku." jelas Baekhyun setelah tawanya sedikit mereda.

"Aah~ benar juga." Sehun mengangguk, paham dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Hmm, Sehun. Kau tidak menganggapku gadis murahan, kan?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau melakukannya karena terpaksa, Baekhyun. Aku paham. Jangan merendahkan dirimu. Aku tak suka melihatnya." seloroh Sehun. Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. Benar kata batinnya lelaki ini adalah tempat ternyaman untuknya bercerita.

"Okey, sekarang beritahu aku apa rencamu untuk kedepannya nona Byun?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pulang ke Korea." ucap Baekhyun sedih.

"Bukankah dari ceritamu tadi, kau mengatakan bahwa pasangan Park telah men _transfer_ uang itu padamu. Lantas kenapa kau tak tinggal saja disini? Bukankah biaya kuliahmu sudah menjadi tanggungan mereka? Dengan uang itu, aku rasa kau bisa bertahan hidup di London selama lima tahun." ucap Sehun hati-hati.

"Entahlah, Sehun. Aku merasa sangat tak mungkin untukku tinggal di kota yang sama dengan lelaki yang tak menginginkanku tapi dengan bodohnya aku mencintainya. Aku hanya tak ingin tenggelam dalam harapan untuk bertemu setiap harinya, Sehun. Kau paham kan maksudku?" Kesedihan sangat kental tergambar di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti, Baekhyun." mendadak kekecewaan hinggap di hati lelaki itu.

"Oh, tunggu. Bukankah kau bisa mengambil cuti kuliah, Baekhyun? Kau tak harus keluar dari Oxford. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi, Sehun..."

"Oh, ayolah Byun. Kondisi kejiwaanmu saat ini sedang tidak stabil. Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengambil keputusan yang kelak akan kau sesali. Ingatkan aku tentang perjuanganmu untuk bisa berkuliah disana, apa tidak sayang jika kau melepasnya semudah itu?" bujuk Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia merasakan kebenaran dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut lelaki itu. Sangat disayangkan jika harus melepas kuliahnya hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol. Apalagi ini adalah kampus dan jurusan impiannya. Toh, lelaki itu pasti tidak akan pernah peduli pada keberadaannya, bukan?

"Baiklah, besok aku akan pergi ke kampus untuk mengurus cuti kuliahku. Dan satu lagi, aku mohon padamu agar tak mengatakan apapun pada yang lain."

"Percaya padaku, Baek. Rahasiamu aman di tangan Oh Sehun. Asal kau tau, aku seorang penyimpan rahasia yang hebat." sombong Sehun, tak pelak kembali menimbulkan tawa di bibir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu tuan Oh." jawabnya diselingi tawa.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita makan di restoran langgananku. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Aku sudah sangat lapar jika kau ingin tau."

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu, Sehun."

"Cih, mentang-mentang baru mendapatkan satu juta _poundsterling_ di rekeningmu, sekarang kau berlagak kaya huh? Sekalian saja aku minta traktir di restoran mewah, bagaimana?" goda Sehun

"Apa? Kau jangan melunjak, Sehun. Lagipula aku..." Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau takut bertemu kekasihmu, kan?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun. Gadis itu terkejut dengan bentakannya sendiri.

Sehun terkejut mendengar bentakan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya tak menyangka seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa semarah itu hanya karena membicarakan sosok yang bahkan eksistensinya tidak ada di ruang yang sama dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan membuat aku kehilangan napsu makanku hanya karena kita membicarakan lelaki tak berperasaan itu. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi. Aku tak bermaksud marah kepadamu. Hanya saja, kau tau aku sedikit sensitif jika kita membicarakan 'dia'. Maafkan aku Sehun."

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu tentang kejadian tadi. Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Maafkan aku. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, perutku benar-benar melilit hingga rasanya aku tak memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan. Maukah kau mengendongku, Byun?" Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya kembali.

"Dalam mimpimu, tuan Oh." jawab Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Gadis itupun berlari menghindari Sehun yang mulai mengejarnya karena tak terima dengan ejekan Baekhyun. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian suara tawa mereka menggema di lorong apartement Sehun.

~@~@~@~@~

Semua urusan cuti kuliah itu, Baekhyun selesaikan dengan cepat. Gadis itu benar-benar meninggalkan London untuk pulang ke Korea sehari setelah ia menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Kedatangan Baekhyun tak pelak membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi kedua orang tua beserta adik semata wayangnya. Meskipun gurat curiga itu menghiasi wajah Hanggeng dan Heechul atas kepulangan putrinya yang tiba-tiba, namun mereka tak berusaha mencari tau. Mereka hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati masa liburnya di Korea. Beberapa hari kemudian, gadis itu berniat untuk mengunjungi neneknya di Busan selama beberapa hari. Yap, Baekhyun ingin mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Nyatanya Seoul tidak banyak memberikan ketenangan yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Ia pun meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya dengan alasan rindu pada neneknya. Apalagi yang bisa orangtua Baekhyun lakukan selain mengijinkan anaknya untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Toh, ini sudah terbilang sangat lama Baekhyun tak pergi kesana. Gadis itupun segera mempersiapkan segala keperluannya, dan berangkat hari itu juga dengan kereta tercepat yang bisa di dapatkannya untuk bisa sampai ke rumah neneknya.

Pasangan Kris dan Luhan sudah mengetahui kabar kepulangan Baekhyun ke Korea. Gadis itu sendiri yang memberitahu mereka melalui _email_ beberapa hari setelah ia tiba di Korea. Pasangan Park itu lega saat mengetahui Baekhyun tak berhenti dari kuliahnya, gadis itu nyatanya hanya mengambil bagian cuti kuliahnya. Meskipun mereka tak tahu kapan Baekhyun akan kembali ke London, setidaknya _email_ dari Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa gadis manis itu baik-baik saja disana. Dan setelah membaca _email_ itu Kris dan Luhan berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Mereka harus memberi sedikit pelajaran pada _playboy_ itu.

Keadaan Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya membuat prihatin pasangan Park. Menurut mereka, Park Chanyeol yang dulu telah kembali. sifat liar lelaki itu kembali. Ia kembali melakukan _one night stand_ dengan jalang-jalang koleksinya. Kris, yang notabene adalah kakaknya bahkan tak mampu untuk sekedar menegur seorang Park Chanyeol. Kris sadar dia sudah salah mengambil langkah dengan berucap tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol lagi hingga Baekhyun ditemukan, kecuali urusan pekerjaan. Jika kondisinya seperti ini siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Luhan pun berusaha membujuk suaminya, Kris agar mengalah pada Chanyeol. Mengajaknya berbicara berdua dari hati ke hati sebagai kakak adik. Luhan yakin Chanyeol akan luluh jika mereka mau mengalah dan memberikan hati pada Chanyeol. Seketika itu pula Kris menyetujui usulan istrinya, Luhan. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat Chanyeol semakin liar dengan jalang-jalangnya. Lelaki itu hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi adik tersayangnya.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan coba untuk berbicara dengannya."

Usapan lembut di pipi Kris itu menjadi penyemangat yang Luhan beri pada suaminya. Mereka pun mencoba tidur dan berdoa agar setidaknya Chanyeol malam ini tidak melakukan _one night stand_ dengan jalangnya. Berharap besok Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih baik. Harapan-harapan baik itu terus terpanjat untuk adik semata wayang Kris hingga pasangan itu terlelap di alam mimpinya

 **To Be Continue...**

Yaah, gak jadi ending.


	8. Part 8

**[DISCLAIMER]**

The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.

 **THE PRICE OF A VIRGINITY**

Cast :

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, and others..

 _Remake story by Karenina_

 _So sorry for all the typos.._

~~~~

Pagi itu, Kris tiba di _lobby_ kantornya dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut. Pasalnya setibanya ia di _lobby,_ pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah perdebatan sengit antara seorang pria muda dengan dua pekerja kantornya, Annie sang resepsionis dan John si penjaga gedung.

"Apa yang terjadi, John? Annie?" Kris berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park." sambut mereka.

"Pemuda ini memaksa bertemu dengan adik anda, tuan. Padahal ia tak memiliki janji temu sebelumnya dengan tuan Chanyeol. Dia bilang ini penting, tentang Baekhyun." John menjelaskan duduk perkaranya.

Ketertarikan Kris menjadi kala nama Baekhyun sempat disebut dalam penjelasan John tadi.

"Kau mengenal Baekhyun, anak muda?"

"Tentu saja, kami berada di kelas yang sama dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat baikku." ucap Sehun penuh percaya diri. "Dan jangan panggil aku anak muda, kau bahkan terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayahku."

Kris tak pelak terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang Sehun lontarkan. Ia sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sehun.

" _Wait,_ kau pasti Kris, bukan? Kakak dari Chanyeol?" ucap Sehun ragu.

"Panggil dia tuan!" bentak John.

" _It's okay, John."_ Kris menengahi.

"Buat apa? Aku bukan pegawainya." Sehun nampaknya tak ingin kalah.

Kris sangat terkesan dengan keberanian dan rasa percaya diri pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia pun mengajak Sehun untuk bersama menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan adikku. _By the way,_ kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu, _kid?_ " Kris masih saja merasa geli atas tingkah Sehun pada kedua karyawannya tadi.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun mendengus kesal. "Oh sehun. Tapi kau cukup memanggilku Sehun. Nama Oh terlalu aneh untuk di dengar, apalagi di Inggris." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kris Park. Seperti Yang kau tau aku kakak Park Chanyeol." jawab Kris sambil membalas jabat tangan Sehun dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun tiba di depan ruangan Chanyeol. Ruth, sekretaris Chanyeol yang menyambut keduanya. "Chanyeol sudah datang?" tanya Kris ramah pada Ruth.

"Baru saja, tuan. Beliau ada di ruangannya saat ini." balas Ruth sopan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Terima kasih, Ruth."

Kris pun melenggang meninggalkan Ruth untuk masuk ke ruang Chanyeol dengan Sehun yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat kedatangan Kris sepagi ini di ruangannya. Bukan karena apa, pasalnya beberapa hari lalu pria yang juga menyandang nama park itu berkata tidak ingin membuka percakapan bila Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Dan pagi ini, pria itu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruangannya. Dan hey tunggu, _kenapa Kris membawa pemuda ini?_ batinnya heran.

"Kau?" ucap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin karena aku begitu populer jadi dia tau siapa diriku." ucap Sehun angkuh.

Lagi-lagi Kris terpingkal mendengar jawaban yang Sehun lontarkan. _anak ini benar-benar,_ batinnya. Kris pun melirik reaksi Chanyeol akan jawaban Sehun. Dan yang Kris tangkap adalah raut tidak suka yang benar-benar kentara di wajah adiknya.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu membawa bocah itu kemari, Kris? Bukankah kau yang beberapa hari lalu mengatakan kita tidak akan saling bicara kecuali urusan perusahaan, kecuali jika aku sudah menemukan gadis itu?" nada tak suka itu tetap mengalir dalam suara Chanyeol.

" _Oh, really?_ Apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu? Aah, sepertinya aku lupa, Chan." jawab Kris pura-pura terkejut. "Dan kenapa kau suka sekali marah akhir-akhir ini, Chan? Kau menakuti semua pegawaimu."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut mendengar jawaban Kris. Lelaki itu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kakaknya saat ini. Apa maksud kakaknya membawa lelaki yang paling Chanyeol benci ke hadapannya sepagi ini?

" _Oke, oke._ Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sehun di _Lobby_. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ia ingin berbicara padamu tentang Baekhyun. Dan sekarang, Sehun, bicaralah padanya." Kris mempersilahkan Sehun menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Baekhyun?" raut Chanyeol benar-benar tidak terbaca kala nama itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Baekhyun, gadis yang beberapa minggu ini telah berhasil membuat tidur malam Chanyeol menjadi tidak nyenyak karena begitu khawatir akan kondisi gadis tersebut.

"Iya, Byun Baekhyun. Dan tahukah kalian dimana gadis itu berada saat ini?" tanya Sehun mencoba serius.

" _I know where she is, right now."_ jawab Kris sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, Chanyeol buru-buru ingin menyela perkataan Kris. Namun, niatnya urung kala Sehun mendahului dengan perkataannya.

"Benar kata Baekhyun, kau adalah seorang yang baik hati, Kris. Jauh berbeda dengan adikmu yang sombong tapi bodoh ini." ejek Sehun pada Chanyeol.

" _Hey,_ jaga mulutmu bocah tengil." emosi Chanyeol memuncak.

Kris yang melihatnya tidak berniat untuk meredakan emosi Chanyeol. Dia paham jika Sehun saat ini sedang berusaha memancing emosi adik bodohnya itu.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh,Tuan Park Chanyeol. Terlalu bodoh malah." ucap Sehun sinis. "Kau biarkan gadis yang begitu mencintaimu pergi begitu saja hanya karena kecemburuan tak beralasan yang kau tujukan padaku, seseorang yang kau sebut bocah ini. Kau sangat bodoh tuan Park."

"Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya. Gadis itu memang tak mengatakan secara langsung jika kau dilanda cemburu. Aku yang menarik kesimpulan itu saat Baekhyun mengatakan jika kau sangat marah saat menemukan Baekhyun tidak ada di _penthouse_ -mu ketika kau pulang. Dan kemarahanmu semakin menjadi kala kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun pergi denganku malam itu untuk bersenang-senang. Yah, walaupun itu hanya sekedar menonton konser dan minum kopi bersama." Sehun dengan berani menatap hazel lelaki tinggi di hadapannya tersebut.

Chanyeol terhenyak mendapatkan fakta yang baru diketahuinya tersebut. Kris yang memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol, tersenyum senang kala ekspresi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu sangat terkejut dan menyesal karena telah mengusir Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang logis. _Playboy ini pasti sedang memetik pelajarannya saat ini. Rasakan akibat dari keegoisanmu, adikku sayang_ , batin Kris senang.

"Asal kau tau Chanyeol, malam itu sama sekali tak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Aku akui bahwa aku sempat menyukai Baekhyun. Namun sayang, gadis itu hanya menganggapku seorang teman dan kami berakhir bersahabat baik hingga saat ini. Dan sebagai sahabat baik yang Baekhyun miliki, aku sangat tak rela jika gadis itu menderita. Menderita karena jatuh terlalu dalam padamu, Park _Stupid_ Chanyeol. Oh iya, jangan kau pikir Baekhyun yang menyuruhku kemari untuk menemuimu. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Jadi jangan pernah kau menyalahkannya lagi Park Chanyeol. Baiklah, kurasa cukup apa yang harus aku sampaikan padamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun berbalik dan dengan santainya berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Kris yang melihat sehun melenggang pergi, berteriak hendak menyusulnya. "Tunggu aku, Sehun." namun sedetik kemudian ia berbalik kembali menghadap Chanyeol. "Jika kau tertarik menyusul Baekhyun, gadis itu berada di Korea saat ini. Dan untuk alamatnya, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Albert." kata Kris terburu untuk kemudian menyusul Sehun, keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Chanyeol yang masih saja mematung di tempatnya.

"Dia, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sehun saat Kris sudah berhasil menjajari langkahnya.

"Dia baik, hanya saja mungkin otaknya sedikit tercecer saat ini." sahut Kris yang disambut kekehan keduanya.

Kris mengantar Sehun hingga _lobby_ kantornya. Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah bersedia datang ke kantornya hanya untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang dialami adiknya itu.

Sementara, di dalam ruangannya, lelaki dengan setelan jas abu-abu itu nampak mondar-mandir di dalamnya. Chanyeol tampak sedang berpikir keras mencari sebuah solusi untuk masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, hingga helaan nafas itu keluar dari bibirnya.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tinggal di rumah neneknya. Dan jika dihitung dari kepulangannya dari London, gadis ini sudah menetap di Korea selama hampir tiga minggu lamanya. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur bisa tinggal dengan neneknya di Busan. Udara yang segar, pemandangan yang indah, serta jauh dari keramaian nyatanya mampu mengembalikan ketenangan dalam hati dan pikiran Byun Baekhyun. Tentang Park Chanyeol, gadis ini sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkan ataupun peduli dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak kembali ke London. Dia berfikir, uang satu juta _poundsterling_ yang saat ini ada dalam rekeningnya akan ia gunakan untuk melanjutkan kuliah kedokterannya di Korea. Toh, universitas di Korea tak kalah baik dengan yang ada di London sana.

Beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun sempat menerima _e-mail_ dari Luhan. Ibu dari tiga anak itu menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa Leo, Matt, dan Rio sangat merindukannya. Wanita itu juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Kris masih sangat terbuka untuk menerima dirinya tinggal di _mansion_ mereka nanti jika Baekhyun kembali ke London. Dalam balasannya Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan untuk kembali ke London. Ia merasa tak enak jika harus menolak tawaran Luhan saat ini, mengingat semua yang sudah pasangan itu beri pada dirinya. Gadis itu pun meragu pada akhirnya. Entahlah, biar waktu yang menjawab apakah ia harus kembali London atau tidak.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa bosan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, keluarganya yang baru saja tiba dari Seoul diajak neneknya untuk berwisata religi di dampingi Bapa Kim, pastor yang tinggal di daerah sekitar rumah neneknya. Mereka juga berencana ingin menonton pertandingan sepak bola, yang Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli klub mana yang akan bertanding. Yang Baekhyun tahu pasti Park Jisung, pemain kebanggaan Korea itu akan berlaga di pertandingan nanti. Hal tersebut sebenarnya tidak sengaja ia tahu jika saja ayah dan adiknya tidak terlalu berisik membicarakan si Park Jisung tersebut. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah diajak oleh neneknya, namun entah setan darimana yang memegangi kaki Baekhyun, gadis itu merasa terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah hari ini. Dan berakhirlah gadis itu disini, di depan televisi dengan dagu di topangan tangannya dan helaan nafas berat yang berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketukan lemah di pintu itu nyatanya mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun yang hampir hilang termakan kebosanan. Ia menautkan alisnya menebak-nebak siapa yang berkunjung ke rumah neneknya. Pasalnya selama Baekhyun tinggal disini dia jarang bahkan tidak pernah dia menemukan ada orang yang berkunjung kemari. Satu-dua ketukan Baekhyun lewatkan begitu saja, hingga kini ketukan itu menjadi semakin keras. Gadis itupun dengan enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yaaa, seben..."

Kalimat itu tertahan kala Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melihat sosok menjulang di hadapannya. Sosok yang beberapa minggu ini coba Baekhyun lupakan. Sosok yang telah menyakitinya namun masih ia cintai, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mematung di depan pintu, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Pias di wajahnya mulai tampak akibat kunjungan yang tak pernah disangkanya ini. "Tu-an Chan-yeol?" ucapnya terbata.

"Hay, Baekhyun. Hmm, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Baekhyun ragu untuk mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk. Bukan karena apa, ia takut Chanyeol menyakitinya lagi seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. _Mau apa lagi lelaki ini kemari?_ batinnya

"Boleh kan, Baekhyun." nada sedikit memaksa itu akhirnya mengalir dari bibir Chanyeol kala melihat keraguan di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar nada paksaan Chanyeol. _Dia tidak berubah, tetap menjadi si pemaksa yang selalu ingin dituruti kemauannya,_ batin Baekhyun. Ia pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeser tubuh mungilnya, memberi ruang bagi Chanyeol agar dapat masuk ke rumah kecil neneknya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak lelaki itu dalam diamnya. Pesona yang Park Chanyeol suguhkan tidak pernah berubah, masih terlalu kuat dan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun pikir perasaannya akan sangat kacau dengan kebencian jika ia dipertemukan lagi dengan sosok Park Chanyeol. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Rasa rindu itu menyeruak dalam diri Baekhyun, meminta pelepasan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari sepasang lengan kuat itu. Pertemuan ini menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai lelaki di hadapannya ini, seberapapun wanita itu membangun kebencian padanya. Nyatanya hati dan tubuhnya tak bisa lagi dibohonginya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter sebagai pemisah keduanya. Mereka saling memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya dalam diam. Menelisik perubahan apa yang mereka lewatkan dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Kau nampak lebih kurus, Baekhyun." ucap Cahnyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Hmmm." hanya gumaman yang bisa Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu mati-matian menahan tangisnya sejak kedatangan lelaki itu tadi. Ia berusaha menekan keinginannya yang ingin berlari memeluk sosok di depannya itu.

"Kenapa tuan kemari?" gadis itu menguatkan hatinya untuk bertanya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Baek." suara lelaki itu melembut. "Sehun menemuiku beberapa hari yang lalu." lanjutnya.

"Sehun? Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Demi tuhan, dia tak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan ini." ungkap Baekhyun sedikit emosi.

"Sehun melakukan hal yang benar, Baek! Justru akulah yang tak berhak menuduhmu melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan." sahut Chanyeol tegas.

"Bolehkah aku duduk? Ada yang harus aku jelaskan padamu." nada Chanyeol melembut. Berusaha menekan emosi di dasar hatinya.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Mereka berakhir duduk dalam satu sofa panjang di ruang tamu tersebut dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Kedua pasang hazel itu saling bertemu, menyelami satu sama lain. Baekhyun pun segera memutus pandangannya pada hazel Chanyeol. Ia takut jika Chanyeol mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya pada lelaki itu. Karena Baekhyun sadar, disini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Chanyeol tak akan mungkin mencintai wanita sekelas dirinya.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah terbuka tentang diriku, terutama padamu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memulai ceritanya. "Namun, kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang aku yang sering berbagi malam dengan perempuan-perempuan yang berbeda setiap harinya, bukan? Yah, semacam _one night stand?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan kemudian mengalirlah kisah itu dari bibir Chanyeol. Alasan mengapa ia melakukan semua itu, tentang hubungannya yang buruk dengan sang ibu, juga rasa cemburunya pada sosok Sehun yang selalu hadir di sisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menumpahkan semuanya tanpa ada yang ia tutupi. Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha membuka dirinya pada Baekhyun kali ini.

Senyum pun muncul di wajah Baekhyun setelah dia paham maksud di balik semua tingkah Chanyeol selama ini. Lelaki itu bahkan memiliki rasa cemburu pada Sehun, yang notabene hanya seorang mahasiswa, tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang telah menggenggam perusahaan sebesar Park Industries. _But wait, He is jealous. Is he fall in love with me?_ batin Baekhyun meragu, antara senang dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tak terbuka dari awal, Chan? Dan Ya Tuhan, seorang Park Chanyeol merasa tersaingi oleh kehadiran Sehun? Oh ayolah, kau bahkan terlalu sempurna, Park." kekehan itu menjadi tanda bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar merasa geli dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol selama ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Baek. Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya jika aku saja masih bingung pada perasaanku sendiri. Kau datang dengan tiba-tiba dalam hidupku dan dengan kurang ajarnya membuatku berantakan. Asal kau tau, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar terpesona padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu di _mansion_ Kris kala itu."

"Maaf? Kurang ajar katamu?" sungut Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah kau tak memotong dulu jalan cerita hingga aku menyelesaikannya, nona Byun?" pinta Chanyeol sambil meringis.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan ceritamu, Chan." senyum itu tak sedikit pun luntur dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia terlalu senang melihat sikap Chanyeol saat ini. Ekspresi yang ditampilkan lelaki di hadapannya itu lebih banyak. Tak ada lagi muka kaku dan dingin yang selalu ditunjukkannya dulu, yang ada hanya senyum indah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Lelaki ini seperti telah melepaskan beban berat yang selama ini dipikulnya. Baekhyun suka perubahan yang Chanyeol alami saat ini.

"Dulu, aku sempat berpikir bahwa ketertarikanku padamu hanya sekedar ketertarikan fisik semata. Ketertarikan yang sama yang aku rasakan pada jalang-jalang itu. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tahu kau berbeda, Baek. Bahkan pagi itu, pagi pertama kau berada di _penthouse_ ku, aku sempat membayangkan kau berjalan telanjang dengan rambutmu yang kau gerai begitu indahnya." seringai itu muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku tak menyangka kau semesum ini." Baekhyun terkejut.

Senyum itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu teramat bahagia kala ketegangan yang berasal dari kesalah pahaman diantara mereka akhirnya mereda juga. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk dan mencumbu Baekhyun saat ini. Namun, dorongan itu kuat-kuat ditahannya. Ia harus menuntaskan kisahnya. Ia harus menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bagaimana perasaannya melalui lanjutan kisahnya.

"Kau tau, setiap kau berada di dekatku aku selalu menginginkanmu dengan hasrat yang berbeda dan belum pernah aku merasakan yang seperti ini kepada seorang wanita. Ini adalah kali pertama bagiku memiliki rasa seperti ini. Namun, kenyataan itu kembali menamparku, Baekhyun. Kau adalah pekerjaku dan dirimu masih terlalu muda bagiku. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku kacau saat itu. Satu sisi begitu menginginkamu, sedangkan yang lainnya mengatakan bahwa kau bukan untukku. Hingga kita bercinta malam itu. Kau tahu, Baekhyun, aku sangat bahagia malam itu dan aku mulai berpikir untuk memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku. Pagi setelah percintaan kita, Kris menelponku untuk meninjau pabrik kami di Liverpool. Mau tak mau aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu untuk tanggung jawabku. Di sela kesibukanku, tak disangka aku mendapat pesan dari Bianca, teman lamaku. Dia berkata bahwa dia telah kembali ke London." Chanyeol menjeda ceritanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan merasa cemburu atau marah jika aku bercerita tentang Bianca padamu."

"Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah, Bianca adalah _partner sex_ yang mampu bertahan lama denganku. Bukan durasi percintaannya, namun kebersamaan kami untuk saling memberi kenikmatan sudah berlangsung lama. Kami memiliki kesepakatan tak tertulis. Hubungan yang kami jalani murni hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Bianca adalah sosok perempuan yang bebas, dia sama sekali tak ingin terikat dalam suatu hubungan. terlalu merepotkan katanya." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak ceritanya. "Dan setelah semua urusanku di Liverpool selesai, aku kembali ke London dan pergi menemuinya.."

"Lalu?" raut cemburu itu tak pelak hadir di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, "kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar nada mengejek dari Chanyeol segera meraih pinggang lelaki itu untuk dicubitnya. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol karena telah menggodanya. Namun cubitan itu tak berhasil mendarat di pinggang Chanyeol. Lelaki itu lebih dulu menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Rengkuhan itu meregang setelah beberapa saat. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Chanyeol memandang lamat-lamat wajah cantik di hadapannya. Ada desakan dalam diri Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk melumat bibir di hadapannya. Namun, lagi-lagi hasrat itu ditahannya. Ia harus menyelesaikan kisahnya. Chanyeol pun kembali merengkuh tubuh gadis itu. Kepala Baekhyun ia sandarkan di dada bidangnya, membuat si mungil merasa nyaman dengan pelukannya. Baekhyun memanfaatkan posisi ini untuk menghirup kuat-kuat aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol, mengobati kerinduan akan sosok yang tengah mendekapnya saat ini.

"Dan aku baru sadar setelah aku bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun. Aku tak merasakan apapun, hasrat dan gairah untuk bercinta dengannya hilang entah kemana. Dan Bianca dapat memahaminya. Dia berkata bahwa aku telah menemukan seseorang yang berhasil menaklukkan hati dan tubuhku. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa kehadiranmu sangat berarti disisiku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Baekhyun. Lalu aku pulang dengan tergesa, aku ingin bertemu denganmu sesegera mungkin dan mengungkapkan semua apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Tapi sayang..." dengan posisi yang sama Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau menemukan bahwa aku tidak berada disana saat kau pulang. Dan kemarahanmu semakin menjadi saat kau mengetahui aku pergi dengan Sehun." sahut Baekhyun lembut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ya tuhan, Chanyeol. Saat itu kau bahkan sama sekali tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya aku berfikir kau senang karena menemukan alasan untuk mengusirku pergi dari rumahmu. Apalagi obsesimu untuk tidur denganku telah kau raih, aku pikir aku sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untukmu." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Senang, huh?" lirih Chanyeol sedih. "Saat itu pikiranku sangat kacau, Baek. Aku merasa sangat sangat sangat cemburu pada Sehun, hingga amarahku tak dapat lagi kukendalikan. Belum pernah aku merasakan emosi yang seperti itu, Baekhyun. Dan keesokan paginya, aku menemukanmu telah pergi meninggalkanku. Kau bahkan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang isinya, oh astaga, Byun Baekhyun aku benar-benar membencimu setelah membaca surat itu. Hingga pagi itu Sehun menemuiku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia bahkan memakiku, mengatakan bahwa aku lelaki yang sangat sombong dan bodoh."

"Sehun mengatakannya? Berani sekali dia berkata seperti itu pada seorang Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun merasa geli dengan keberanian Sehun.

"Yang dia katakan benar adanya, Baek. Aku hanya lelaki yang memiliki kadar kesombongan dan kebodohan yang melebihi batas hingga mampu membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dari hidupku." nada Chanyeol melembut.

"Tapi, pagi itu setelah kita bercinta, sikapmu sangat dingin padaku, Chanyeol. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau menyesal telah melakukannya denganku." ucap Baekhyun ragu.

"Katakan padaku, Baek. Dimana kau belajar menggoda sebelumnya hingga kau berhasil menggoda seorang Park Chanyeol malam itu?"senyum nakal itu Chanyeol suguhkan untuk untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Semburat merah itu muncul di wajah Baekhyun sebagai respon godaan Chanyeol. Gadis itu kini malu-malu untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Manis.

"Kau tahu, Baek. Efek meronamu itu membuatku ingin menerjangmu sekarang juga. Namun sayang, aku harus menyelesaikan ceritaku dahulu." bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Baekhyun. Pagi setelah percintaan kita aku dilanda kebingungan dan benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut wanita di hadapannya itu. "Dan aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesali malam itu, Baek. Bagiku, malam percintaan kita adalah malam terindah sepanjang eksistensi hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, Baek." senyum lembut itu kembali muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap hazel Chanyeol untuk mencari kebenaran dari perkataan lelaki di hadapannya itu, dan yang ia temukan hanya kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Perkataan Sehun dan kemarahan Kris menyadarkanku betapa aku telah jatuh padamu Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku." kecupan lembut Chanyeol berikan pada dahi Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi sorot tak percaya itu Baekhyun lemparkan pada Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Baekhyun. Kau masih tak percaya padaku?" ungkap Chanyeol heran. "Katakan, sayang. Katakan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuktikan perasaanku ini benar adanya, bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya sambil menatap hazel Baekhyun, mengantarkan kesungguhan kepada gadis itu.

Terlalu Bahagia, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol tadi. "Aku juga, Chan. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Sangat." balas Baekhyun sambil menghambur ke dalam peluk hangat Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, Baek" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Sok tau." sungut Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ,Baekhyun. Sejak kau tak lagi menolak ciumanku aku tahu kau memiliki rasa untukku. Dan kau tahu, _dear._ Sejak aku menciummu saat itu, tak ada lagi wanita selain dirimu. Hanya kau Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menatap Baekhyun dengan hazel yang telah berkabut oleh gairah.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak pulang semalaman setelah kau menciumku? Aku pikir kau menyesalinya. Kemana kau pergi saat itu, Chan?" rasa penasaran itu muncul dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Eerr, haruskah aku memberitahumu?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun memberengut lucu mendengar ucapan lelaki di hadapannya ini dan tak pelak tingkahnya membuat senyum Chanyeol kembali mengembang. Manis.

"Aku hanya berkendara tak tentu arah, Baek. Berputar-putar London seperti seorang pengangguran. Dan setelahnya aku pergi ke rumah nenek, menginap disana. Sebuah keuntungan bagiku karena beliau tak pernah bertanya alasanku sering menginap di rumahnya." Chanyeol terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Kau tau, Baek. Selama tiga minggu setelah kepergianmu, hidupku benar-benar berantakan. Setiap malam tidurku tak nyenyak, membuatku selalu bangun kesiangan dan berakhir datang terlambat ke kantor. Aku berani bertaruh, saat itu Kris pasti mengira aku kembali bersenang-senang bersama beberapa jalang. Kepergianmu benar-benar menyiksaku, Baek."

"Apa Kris tak menegurmu?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Siapa bilang? Kris dan Luhan bahkan bersekongkol untuk tidak berbicara padaku hingga aku berhasil membawamu kembali ke London." ucap lelaki itu geli. "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk jatuh cinta, bahkan berharap pun tidak. Kupikir selama masih ada wanita yang bisa kupakai untuk memenuhi hasratku, hidupku akan aman. Hingga malam itu, Kris mengenalkanku dengan seorang perawan lugu yang membuatku tertarik padanya saat mata kami pertama bertemu. Karenanya aku menjadi seorang pencemburu berat. Karenanya pula aku ingin menyerahkan diriku untuk dimilikinya, meraih bahagia bersamanya. Gadis itu telah berhasil membuat _playboy_ macam Park Chanyeol ini bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan gadis itu adalah kau Byun Baekhyun." kalimat itu diucapkannya sambil membelai surai panjang Baekhyun. Senyum tampan itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Oh, Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh pada pesona lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, tuan Park." goda Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" seringai itu muncul di bibir Chanyeol. "Apa kau lebih suka aku bertindak seperti ini?" Chanyeol segera menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun, membawanya semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dua belah bibir itu akhirnya bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang mampu mengbuat Baekhyun terhanyut dalam iramanya. Getar yang dihantarkan dalam ciuman itu mampu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kecupannya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol sedangkan bibirnya ia jalarkan pada leher jenjang lelakinya.

Perlakuan Baekhyun tentu saja sangan berefek pada Chanyeol. Nafas laki-laki itu memberat ketika Baekhyun berhasil menemukan titik sensitif di belakang telinganya. "Baek, dimana nenekmu? Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya sekaligus meminta ijin untuk membawamu berjalan-jalan sebentar." serak itu muncul kala Chanyeol mulai berkata.

"Sayang sekali, nenek dan keluargaku sedang pergi untuk berwisata rohani sekaligus menonton pertandingan bola nanti sore. Mungkin mereka akan tiba malam nanti. Memang aku mau kau bawa kemana, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya. Ia tahu lelakinya itu telah dikuasai kabut gairah akibat perlakuannya tadi.

"Hmm, aku sudah menyewa sebuah villa di sekitar sini dan aku akan membawamu kesana. Kau tau, _dear._ Sangat berbahaya bagiku bila terlalu lama berdekatan denganmu, apalagi saat ini kita berada di rumah nenekmu. Aku hanya tak ingin ketika kita tengah melakukannya, keluargamu tiba-tiba datang dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan." serak itu semakin jelas terdengar mengiringi penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura polos.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah polos Baekhyun segera mengambil tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke selangkangannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa efek yang ditimbulkan gadis itu sangat besar bahkan hanya dengan menciumi lehernya. Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Ya tuhan, Chanyeol." pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Hmm, Baekhyun cepat. Kita harus segara pergi dari sini. Kunci rumah ini. Dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu malam nanti." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang semakin serak.

 **The Price of a Virginity**

 ** _Sebulan kemudian..._**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang di desa nenek Baekhyun. Mereka begitu antusias ingin melihat pernikahan yang menurut mereka begitu indah dan mewah. Sepasang mempelai yang tampak begitu serasi dengan balutan busana pernikahan yang sangat indah, menambah kadar ketampanan dan kecantikan keduanya.

Kris dan Luhan serta dibantu keluarga Baekhyun berhasil membuat pesta pernikahan ini begitu mewah dan meriah. Bukan karena sombong, mereka hanya ingin membagi kebahagian yang dirasakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kepada warga sekitar rumah nenek Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyetujui ide itu. Ia hanya ingin melakukan pemberkatan dan pesta sederhana yang dihadiri keluarga dari kedua mempelai. Namun, apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan ketika melihat Kris dan Luhan begitu antusias menyiapkan pesta mewah untuk dirinya. Bahkan keduanya mengancam tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol jika dia tidak diam dan membiarkan Kris dan Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya kala dentingan piano itu mulai mengalun indah. Diujung sana ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan anggun menuju kearahnya berdampingan dengan Hangeng, sang ayah. Gadis manis itu nampak begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun _A-line backless_ satin berwarna putih gading. Ikatan bunga berwarna lavender dan putih itu menghiasi tangan si pengantin wanita, menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Chanyeol begitu terpukau melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Tatapan hazel coklat miliknya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu, hingga gadis itu kini telah tiba di depannya. Hangeng menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sebagai lambang bahwa tugasnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun telah selesai, dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan jiwa dan raganya. Chanyeol menerimanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, senyum tulus itu Chanyeol berikan pada Hangeng sebagai tanda bahwa ia berterima kasih atas kepercayaan yang diberikan Hangeng padanya. Dan tepukan di pundak itu Chanyeol terima pertanda bahwa Hangeng telah rela melepas anak gadisnya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap lelakinya, tersenyum bahagia penuh cinta pada sosok yang sesaat lagi akan resmi menjadi suaminya. Dan senyuman itu terbalas dengan gumaman _I love you_ , kala hazel Chanyeol mengurai pandangan pada gadisnya.

Semua telah bersiap di tempatnya untuk menyaksikan pemberkatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bapa Kim, Pastor yang akan memimpin acara pemberkatan itu, bertanya pada seluruh orang yang hadir disana. "Apakah ada, diantara kalian yang merasa keberatan dengan adanya pernikahan ini?"

Senyap, itulah jawaban yang pastor itu terima setelah ia menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Pastor itu pun tersenyum hendak melanjutkan perberkatannya hingga tiba-tiba pintu gereja terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok wanita berumur yang berjalan begitu tenangnya kearah altar. "Saya bapa, Saya keberatan dengan pernikahan ini." ucap wanita itu tenang dihadapan kedua mempelai.

"Ibu?" seru Chanyeol terkejut.

Baekhyun tak kalah terkejutnya. Namun setelah ia berhasil menguasai pikirannya, ia mulai menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kuat. _Inikah sosok The Iron Lady itu?_ batinnya.

Dengan tenang Park Audrey mengurai langkah mendekati kedua mempelai. "Ya bapa, saya berkeberatan dengan pernikahan ini jika saya, ibu dari mempelai pria, tidak ikut menyaksikan pernikahan anak saya." semua orang yang hadir disana menghela nafas yang sedaritadi mereka tahan. Aura yang menguar dari Audrey benar-benar membuat mereka tak berkutik, tak terkecuali Bapa Kim.

"Baiklah, nyonya. Silahlan duduk, acara pemberkatannya akan segera kita mulai." ucap Bapa Kim.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Audrey menatap calon menantunya dengan hangat. "Oh _dear,_ aku senang akhirnya anakku bisa menikah denganmu." Audrey berakhir memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Iya, Nyonya. Terima kasih." bisik Baekhyun penuh haru.

"Panggil aku ibu, _dear."_

Chanyeol yang melihat interaksi ibunya dengan Baekhyun, merasa keheranan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan berubah secepat ini. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan diseret dari altar dan berakhir dengan perjodohan yang telah diatur oleh ibunya.

Setelah puas memeluk Baekhyun, Audrey pun membalikkan badannya. Menatap anaknya, untuk kemudian memberi pelukan padanya. "Kau anak nakal, kenapa kau tak mengundang ibu di hari bahagiamu?" bisik Audrey gemas.

"Aku pikir ibu masih berada di luar negeri. Sibuk melakukan perjalanan spiritual dan amal agar bisa menyaingi Victoria Bennet." bisik Chanyeol sinis.

Audrey tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan tajam yang dilontarkan anaknya. "Baiklah, agar kau tak semakin membenci ibumu ini, akan ibu turunkan jabatanmu menjadi CTO. Dan untuk jabatan CEO akan aku serahkan pada kakakmu, Kris. Bagaima, sayang?"

Chanyeol terlalu senang mendengarnya, ia pun membalas pelukan ibunya dengan erat. " _You're the angel, mom."_ teriak Chanyeol tanpa sadar sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

 _"Really, then how about the iron lady?"_ goda ibunya.

" _You know that?"_ ucap Chanyeol takjub.

 _"For your information, I have some spies around you, son."_ jelas Audrey sambil menoleh pada ketiga cucunya dan tersenyum.

Ketiga kembar itu kemudian berteriak kompak sambil mengacungkan jempol masing-masing menanggapi neneknya, _" You're the best, Grandma"._ Tak pelak menghadorkan tawa dari seluruh undangan yang hadir.

"Baiklah, Bapa. Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali pemberkatannya." ucap Audrey untuk kemudian berjalan menuju kearah cucu kembarnya, duduk bersama mereka dan Luhan. Sedangkan Kris dan Sehun saat ini sedang bertugas menjadi pendamping mempelai pria. Sedangkan untuk pendamping mempelai wanita, disana telah berdiri dengan anggunnya, Minseok dan Yizing, teman bermain Baekhyun.

~@~@~@~@~

Pemberkatan itu berlangsung Khidmat dan lumayan cepat. Saat ini, pasangan baru tersebut beserta seluruh undangan telah berpindah ke tempat resepsi pernikahan. Gedung pertemuan di dekat rumah nenek Baekhyun itu telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang begitu mewah dengan suguhan berbagai jenis makanan khas Korea. Semua orang bergembira. Senyum itu muncul kala pandangan Baekhyun menangkap sosok Sehun yang nampak akrab berbincang dengan Minseok. Sedangkan Yizing, gadis itu kini nampak begitu nyaman dalam dekapan Albert. Yup, mereka tengah berdansa saat ini. Yizing sempat berbisik pada Baekhyun sebelumnya bahwa Albert sangat mirip dengan Leader salah satu boy band terkenal Korea yang sangat ia kagumi, Suho. Maka dari itu ia senang sekali ketika Albert menawarkan dirinya untuk berdansa dengan Yizing. Di lain sudut, Baekhyun dapat melihat lelaki yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu nampak kewalahan melayani permintaan dansa dari ibu-ibu desa itu. Tak pelak Baekhyun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang saat ini telah berdansa lagi dengan wanita yang berbeda dengan muka masam.

~@~@~@~@~

"Senang melihat penderitaan suamimu, Baekhyun?" gerutu Chanyeol ketika mereka telah tiba di kamar mereka. Barkhyun hanya yersenyum mendengar gerutuan suaminya.

Chanyeol merasa lega saat ini, karena pada akhirnya pesta resepsinya telah berakhir. Ia tak sabar ingin segera menggumul Baekhyun malam ini. Bukan karena apa, sudah tiga minggu lamanya Chanyeol harus menahan hasratnya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu dengan alasan kesibukan mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan, selalu menolak ajakan bercinta dari Chanyeol.

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol harus menelan pil pahitnya malam ini. Baekhyunnya merasa lelah setelah pesta sialan itu, hingga menolak lagi ajakan bercinta Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun, rasa kecewa itu tak lama Chanyeol rasakan karena setelahnya lelaki itu pun jatuh tertidur disamping istrinya. Tenyata seorang Park Chanyeol juga bisa merasa lelah, huh?

~@~@~@~@~

Pagi itu, dengan tak sabar Chanyeol langsung menggumul Baekhyun, membuat gadis yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya itu mendesah kenikmatan berkali-kali.

Seusai _morning sex_ yang begitu panas, Baekhyun berniat turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berencana ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri untuk kemudian menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua. Namun, Chanyeol menahannya. Ia tarik tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu kembali berbaring di ranjang untuk kemudian ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Mau kemana, hmm?" gumamnya. Suara lelaki itu lebih mirip dengungan karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin..." kalimat itu menggantung tak terselesaikan. Si empunya kini tengah memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan halus sang suami di lehernya. Gadis itu sudah lupa apa yang akan ia katakan pada suaminya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika sudah berada dalam dekap suaminya adalah otaknya yang tiba-tiba _blank,_ gadis itu bahkan sudah melupakan niat untuk turun dari ranjang dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Ciuman itu Chanyeol lanjutkan hingga kini wajahnya berada pada bongkahan ranum payudara Baekhyun. Lelaki itu dengan gemas mengecupi keduanya secara bergantian. Melihat kelakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering merasa heran dan pertanyaan itupun sering muncul. _Apa Chanyeol tak pernah lelah dan bosan untuk selalu mencumbu dan menyentuhnya? Padahal tak sampai setengah jam yang lalu kita telah bercinta dengan panasnya?_ Namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol merasa bosan dengan dirinya karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu juga merasa candu pada sentuhan Chanyeol. Terutama, "aaahhh..." ia mendesah saat lidah suaminya sudah berpindah ke pusat dirinya, memberi kenikmatan yang, entahlah Baekhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya.

Pelepasan itu Baekhyun raih hanya karena permainan lidah Chanyeol di pusat dirinya. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar pandai memanjakan wanita dengan sentuhannya. Chanyeol menunggu beberapa saat untuk Baekhyun menormalkan nafas pasca pelepasan yang dialaminya, untuk kemudian menempatkan kembali tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun. Hazel Chanyeol berkilat penuh gairah, "Apa yang tadi kau inginkan, sayang?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun sambil menggigit cupit telinga istrinya. Tangan Chanyeol pun tak lupa untuk terus memberi nikmat pada istrinya dengan membelai nakal kewanitaannya.

"Aku ingin kau berada di dalamku, menyentakku dengan keras dan dalam." bisik Baekhyun bergetar.

"Berikan aku alasan agar aku mau melakukannya, sayang." seringai Chanyeol muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku candu akan sentuhanmu, Chanyeol. Aku candu akan milikmu ketika berada di dalamku. Ooh, Chanyeol, kumohon." rengek Baekhyun yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh senang, "Oh, Baek. Kau banyak berubah, sayang. Kemana gadis lugu yang dulu kutemui di _mansion_ Kris? Tapi tak apa, aku suka kau yang sekarang. Begitu bergairah, liar, dan nakal." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lelaki itu pun memulai penetrasinya ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Hhngghh.. ituuuh kharenaaah kauuh yhang mengajarikuuhh. Chanyeoolhh.." desah Baekhyun penuh gairah kala kejantaan Chanyeol berhasil memenuhi kewanitaannya.

Hentakan itu Chanyeol lakukan sesuai permintaan Baekhun, keras dan dalam. Baekhyun pun mencoba mengimbangi irama hentakan Chanyeol agar mereka sama-sama menikmati sesi bercinta kali ini. Hazel kedua insan yang saling bergelung diatas ranjang itu tak pernah melepas tatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa kedua insan itu benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain.

Setelah sekian lama bergelung dengan berbagai posisi dan desahan yang memenuhi kamar, kedua insan itu akhirnya menemukan akhir dari sesi bercinta mereka. Pelepasan yang terjadi antara keduanya memang tak pernah mengecewakan, selalu indah dan menakjubkan. Chanyeol merwbahkan diri disamping tubuh istrinya, menikmati lelah sambil meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang telah dicapainya.

Seusai menormalkan nafasnya, Chanyeol pun berbalik menghadap istrinya. Tanganya bergerak menuju kepala Baekhyun untuk dia sandarkan di dada bidangnya. Setelahnya ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul telanjang istrinya yang kini terlelap disisinya, mendekap tubuh mungil yang kini resmi menjadi miliknya. Lelaki itu pun kemudian mengecupi puncak kepala istrinya, " _Te amo, Park Baekhyun. Te amo."_ bisik Chayeol lalu mendekap erat istrinya.

 _"Eu te amo, Park Chanyeol."_ balas Baekhyun lirih. Senyuman itu mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Wanita itupun semakin melesakkan diri dalam dekapan suaminya.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik kala mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun, lelaki itu sedang bahagia. "Apa kau menyesal telah menikah dengan lelaki tua ini, hmm?" bisiknya lembut.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyum mendoangakkan kepalanya. "Menyesal? Aku tak akan pernah menyesal telah menikah denganmu, Park Chanyeol. Tapi, aku harus waspada mulai saat ini."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, "Waspada?"

"Yup, aku harus waspada pada mantan jalang-jalangmu itu. Karena kupikir mereka pasti tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan pria matang sepertimu." kalimat itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menguap dan menyamankan diri pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Pegang janjiku, _dear._ Aku, Park Chanyeol akan bersumpah untuk mengabaikan mantan jalang-jalangku jika mereka kembali mendekatiku. Karena saat ini aku sudah menemukan pelabuhanku, tempat ternyaman untuk lelaki tua ini pulang dan berbagi pelukan." ucapnya sambil mengecup kembali puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Pastikan kau memegang janjimu, tuan Park. Karena aku Park Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berkompromi untuk hal tersebut." gumam Baekhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya. Gadis itupun tertidur lelap dalam dekapan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa istrinya merupakan seorang yang posesif tak pelak menghadirkan sebuah senyuman tampan di wajah tampannya. "Kurasa, bukan hanya Kris lelaki paling beruntung karena telah menikahi Luhan. Aku pun saat ini merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung karena telah memilikimu, Park Baekhyun." dikecupnya lagi puncak kepala si mungil oleh Chanyeol dengan sayang. "Dan aku berjanji, akan selalu menjaga rasa cintaku agar tetap utuh hanya untukmu, kecuali jika anak-anak kita telah lahir nantinya." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun. Menyusul kekasih hatinya, terlelap dalam buai mimpi yang indah.

 **THE END**

Uwuuu~ akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Terima kasih buat kalian yang setia nunggu cerita ini sampe kata "the end" itu muncul. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah support dengan favorite, follow, dan review cerita ini. Maafkan kita yang sering telat update di part-part terakhir karena satu dan lain hal. Oh iya jangan minta sequel yaa, karena dari sananya emang selesai sampe sini ceritanya.

Kisah ini diambil dari salah satu cerita dalam "Kumpulan Cerita Pendek Dewasa" ciptaan Karenina WW

Udah segitu aja.

BaiiiBaii~


End file.
